Between Worlds
by calatheil
Summary: Once Eruanna was Eris and life was a game of chess; a dance upon knives. Living in mirkwood is a chance for a new start but a lifetime of killing will always catch up. When Middle Earth's fate is in the balance she must adapt or die to the new changes as she chases her enemy through worlds that not her own. Rated. Rated M for sexual content and violence.Legolas OC-Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Between Worlds  
Part Two Of We Are a Dying Breed  
**Rating has changed due to some more detailed descriptions in some chapters.  
Chapters are split into sections when large amounts of time have passed. (More than three years)

Spoilers on sections (for the lazy people who just want to skip past the soppy stuff) can be found in my bio!

* * *

Imagine reader: A river, a great tumultuous mass of water unstoppable in its destruction. White foam guzzling up all that tried to cross it; tried to fight it. Then imagine a great lake. Its waters still and calm, the clandestine waters bubbling at the mouth from the frantic energy of the river that poured into it until the desperate ruthlessness of the torrents are nothing but ripples from the wind. The secret water hides an effervescing chaos beneath its plain surface. In the centre of the lake the disorder is gone and a rock is grounded firmly to the bottom and while all the waters change around it the rock is consistent. The lake ends in a drop of water seething anger and hatred, destroying and ripping the earth apart before sailing peacefully away downstream to one end or another. This was how Eruanna viewed her life to be in the moments before Thranduil spoke but when he uttered the words she realised it was much worse.

"Y-your wife?" Thranduil's pale face had turned several shades whiter and his voice icy cold. Eruanna wanted to hide but his gaze held hers in a silent battle, if she gave out she feared his wrath more than the uneasy decent of silence. Legolas squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. She clenched her jaw and did not shift her gaze. Thranduil blinked and looked away, she let a small smile of victory cross her face but she caught Legolas shake his head and removed it quickly.

"When did this happen?" Thranduil asked eventually.

"About a month ago…" Legolas began to explain. The elven king sat unsteadily down on the steps leading up to the throne. Eruanna glanced at her husband who looked as equally worried as she felt though it was more concern for his father than their safety. Legolas took a tentative step forward, releasing her hand,

"Adar?" he murmured.

"Tell your_ wife_ to leave us" Thranduil hissed, Legolas kissed her gently on the forehead and ordered a guard to see her taken care of.

A couple of times she clanked down into the drops off the walkways and wondered how far you would have to fall to cause serious injury. Her escort said very little and though he was polite there was an air of distain in his melodic voice. He informed her of meal times and how the citadel was run though she knew most of it as it had not changed. They arrived at a small door and the guard bowed and let her be. Eruanna recognised the room almost immediately as the same one she had once occupied, sheets covered most of the furniture and the floor had a fine layer of dust upon it but it looked in good condition despite its lack of use. She began pulling back the sheets and used them to clear up the grime, she expected it to have been cleaned since she had gone but most of the things lay untouched from when she had left. In the wardrobe her dresses still hung, a book lay on the table still open on the page she had left it. Her daggers still lay on the bed along with a set of chainmail. She found this the most surprising discovery as the king was well known for his love of white gems and the armour was adorned with them. In the end the only thing she found missing was a small chest which held only sentimentally valuable things. She threw herself down in a chair and glanced around. The puzzling question was why the room had been left untouched for more than two thousand years. As if in answer there was a sneeze then a rustle from under the bed and two tiny hands followed by a rosy cheeked girl.

Two bright grey eyes stared up at her from beneath heavily lidded eyes. The child wriggled out and poked her boot thoughtfully. Eruanna raised and eyebrow and the child began to giggle, rolling in the dirt and smearing more dust onto her already stained clothing. When the child finally stopped laughing she sat up and crossed her legs looking up at her expectantly.

"Why are your eyes that funny colour" the elfling asked finally.

"Why are you so small?" Eruanna retorted, observing the child as it scrambled up beside her on the seat. "I'm Felwin…" the child continued ignoring her remark.

"No one comes in here; my mother says it's haunted by blood sucking demons."

Eruanna could find nothing wrong with the statement that the child would understand so continued to let the child chatter until she asked personal questions.

"Felwin, where's your mother?" the child lowered her head and mumbled a sting of elvish under her breath.

"Tell me about these demons?" she asked finally. The child beamed and got up out of her seat to add extra effect to her words.

"The story goes something like this: Once there was a beautiful princess who came from another land to this kingdom. Her father was a cruel man and she had no mother to raise her to be kind or gentle so her father left her for many years in the hands of Thranduil's wife so that she may learn to be good. She made many friends and many young lords loved her but none more so than the youngest prince who she would always torment with her presence. Eventually the alliance between the two kings crumbled and the princess was murdered by her father because she would not leave the elves. Now her ghost comes here every night to haunt the rooms she once loved and every night her father comes and kills her where you are sitting along with anyone who is in the room" Felwin explained, acting out each character in turn before grinning and grinning a curtsy.

"Do you believe it child? Do you believe anyone is capable of such evil? I believe that people in this world are capable of great cruelty but it is those people who are also the most capable of kindness and love; I think anyone can be cruel because it is easier than being kind."

The child frowned and looked down at the floor before dragging a book out from under the seat. Eruanna sighed and took it from the child. Felwin grinned and settled beside her as she began to read.

**Legolas**

"My lord?" Legolas asked.

His father did not respond instead he rested the proud head in his hands, running his fingers through the flaxen hair. Legolas stepped closer warily, unsure to how his father would respond. His reaction had been far from what he had imagined but he hadn't known really what to expect. Thranduil had given up shouting at him some minutes earlier. The accusations that he had betrayed his kind stung deep into his soul but his father's silence hurt more. After a few more minutes the king stood before ascending the steps to his throne. This was a signal to leave and reluctantly he turned to go.

"I want no trouble from her Legolas… if she causes trouble I shall give her grief" Thranduil called out.

Rage boiled beneath his skin but he resisted answering back, it would be Eruanna who suffered for it and he could not bear to see her locked away. As he drew near his wife's room he heard voices, both female one Eruanna's and one that was familiar but not recognisable. Tentatively he peered round the wooden frame. Eruanna sat with her back to the door, a small child's head only just visible above the seat. She stopped reading and glanced over to the door before smiling at him pleasantly. The child peered over the edge of the seat before squealing in delight and tearing over to hug his knees.

"Uncle Legolas, you said you would be back soon!" Felwin scolded as he untangled her arms from around his legs, Eruanna cocked her head with interest as the child proceed to scale up his tunic to cling on around his neck.

"You never told me you had a niece." Legolas rearranged the child and stepped into the room before answering.

"She's my brothers… there was no need to" he said before saying to Felwin:

"Child, will you go find you father, I need to speak privately with Eruanna."

Felwin scowled but let go of her uncle's neck and scampered over to Eruanna and hugged her before leaving them alone. Legolas sank down on the bed with a sigh; he ran his fingers over the armour that was still lying there. He felt her eyes on him, demanding answers that he did not have or didn't want to tell. Eventually she sat down beside him and let him wrap her up in his arms. Thoughts bubbled round his skull, he had no regrets about marrying her but he regretted now not warning his father before arriving. Glancing down at her he saw no truth in the lies the mortals told, she looked so innocent and harmless but that was a lie.

"What did your father say… other than that I was a whore and that I would slaughter every one of you in your sleep?" She asked suddenly, opening her eyes and kissing his jaw.

"You heard that?"

Eruanna smiled and nodded before assuring him that she had not taken offence.

"He said I was a great disappointment and he was ashamed to call me his son" he answered bitterly.

For many years his father had laid more and more expectation on him and he had tried desperately to please him but nothing ever seemed enough.

**Eruanna**

Animosity and resentment towards the elven king swum in different directions in front of her as she listened to what her husband had to say. Once she had respected Thranduil for his loyalty to the people of mirkwood but now he seemed self-obsessed and petty. Legolas broke off telling her about his father abruptly and picked up the book she had been reading flicking through its pages. A small smile flickered across his face momentarily removing the frown and weary cares. It was a book of Termoree's history written in her own language and contained poems and legends from her own lands. His eyes scanned the text, deciphering the symbols that made up the language.

"You read this to me once… after my mother died."

"As I recall you were less than keen on it at first, for an elf you never used to appreciate history" Eruanna remarked kissing his cheek and tugging on a braid.

"As I recall you taught me to love it after making me endure so many hours of your talks… I was more concerned with the world around me than what it once was" Legolas reprimanded kissing her gently on her lips before flicking to the next page, "My father says you can stay if you cause little trouble."

"And what happens if I cause trouble? Do I get sent to the orcs to my head cut off?"

He flinched and pulled her closer into him putting the book to one side; very slowly he traced the fading scar on her cheek before murmuring in his own tongue something that sounded close to 'over my dead body.' It frustrated her that she could not always understand him as she would have liked and though she knew enough elvish to get by when she needed it was not enough to live in a place like mirkwood where most spoke little of the common tongue.

"If I stay you will have to teach me to speak elvish, I will not have you to translate every hour of the day especially when your father is not happy about us."

Legolas only smiled and kissed her; he had slipped back into his perplexing ways and brought her more unease that comfort.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever fell for you… you infuriate me" she mumbled after the fifth question he evaded. He tilted his head and pulled her to her feet before kissing her fiercely and leaving her breathless.

"Does that answer your question meleth?" he asked as he trailed kissed down her neck. Eruanna found herself laughing and he gave her a confused look, she nodded and returned his kiss before escaping his grasp and darting over to the door.

"You promised me a while ago you would show me the forest, now would be a wonderful time."

She saw reluctance in his eyes and took his hand, "_saes_ Legolas, I don't want to hide behind the walls until your kin are used to us being together, perhaps you should teach me to use a bow so that I may hunt with you some time?"

This time he followed picking up his weapons on the way out and holding her close to him as though she where the most fragile creature in the world.

It was unnaturally warm outside in contrast to the cool fortress. Legolas led her through the trees and far away from prying eyes before handing her his bow. Eruanna had expected more hesitancy but he gave it to her graciously before handing her an arrow.

"Where am I shooting?" she asked pulling back the string as he studied her posture.

"There" he murmured pointing to a small tree not far away before changing her stance, it was then he was unwilling to release her and she shrugged him off after allowing him a kiss. The arrow shot through the air and scraped the bark, the string skinned her knuckle and she cursed, sucking her and to stem the blood flow.  
The elf raised an eyebrow before inspecting the cut,

"You've had much worse though I don't see how you have managed to catch deer when you cannot shoot straight."

Eruanna lifted the bow and focused her eyes on the tree, once again his arms surrounded her; he held the bow steady and helped her pull back the string before letting go of her. This time the arrow sank deep into the tree and her heart stopped in disbelief for a moment. She pulled back another arrow and Legolas watched as it sailed past the tree again as she groaned in frustration.

"You think too much let your eyes guide the arrow" the elf advised, lowering her arm to help with her comfort.

"I can catch deer just fine without a bow, I just chase them until they tire and stab them with a knife" she muttered, notching another arrow and releasing it on instinct as advised. It split the other arrow in half and she heard him catch his breath.

"It seems your instincts are better than I anticipated; perhaps try it with your eyes closed?" Legolas challenged.

This time she missed by a long way and the next few shots also missed their mark eventually she tired of the laughter she earned from Legolas and refused to practice and more.

"As I recall I taught you to use a sword… you where hopeless at it" she grumbled as she fondled her blade and watched him collect the arrows.

Surprisingly he did not retort back a remark of any sort but smiled warmly before pulling himself up onto a low branch of a tree. He signalled to her to join him as he scrambled further into the foliage. Curiosity got the better of her and she followed, wriggling up into the leafy darkness before two hands pulled her up onto a firm branch. Legolas kissed her before handing her a white flower.

"I believe I never had a chance to court you properly…" he said thoughtfully before blushing unashamedly. Eruanna tucked the flower into her braid before leaning against the mossy trunk, closing her eyes to listen to the bird song. The bird song changed slowly to screaming that rang out in ears and she shuddered involuntarily and gained an inquisitive look from Legolas. As far as he knew she was recovering, when they were together after a night of passion she would pretend sleep until he slipped into his own dreams then she would lie awake. When she closed her eyes the memories flowed into her mind and it took a great deal of strength not to let them claim her. The only thing that kept her sane was her husband who would sit with her when her thoughts became dark and decrepit. If she lost him, her last hope of surviving the memories would die with him and she would destroy herself. The screams where only momentary and the bird song returned and all was well once more. Well almost everything…


	2. Chapter 2

That night she lay awake, listening to Legolas's heartbeat as he slept lightly beside her. Her throat burned hatefully and the pulse of blood so close to her did not help. Legolas did not stir as she sat up and disentangled herself from the warmth of the sheets; she waved her hand over his vacant eyes before feeling satisfied he was fully sleeping. Hurriedly she pulled on a robe and grabbed the decanter of wine; gulping it down without using a glass. Eruanna knew she had promised not to cause trouble so what she was about to do would have to be done cunningly. She lifted up the hood on the coat and slipped out, glancing round to check for guards. Carefully she followed the winding passages and stairwells down into the cellars. Calmly she wriggled under one of the heavy barrels and began to fill up the flask from her room before gulping it down and refilling it. After the fifth time she staggered unsteadily to her feet and headed for the door, avoiding the guard who sat with his head resting on the table. She misjudged the step and the glass decanter fell from her hands shattering noisily on the floor. The guard looked up and his eyes focused in on her frozen on the steps.  
"What are you doing down here?" he slurred stumbling to his feet. Eruanna studied his jarring movements and noted the bottle on the table.  
"Same as you… I wanted a drink; I shan't tell if you don't." The elf smiled and glanced down at the glass which crunched under his boot.  
"You're that naira my lord Thranduil is so angry with, aren't you?" He opened her mouth to deny it but she could think of no one else to blame so she nodded thoughtfully. "Go back to the prince and I shall not breathe a word of this." Relived she scurried up the steps before turning round a bend and sinking down on the floor hear head spinning wildly from the drink. It felt like dawn to her but there was stillness about the palace that meant it would be very early in the morning and she longed for the stars and the cool wind in her hair again. She felt angry but had no logical explanation for it, her throat still burned like icy fire and the wine had only heightened the pain it caused. Steadily the liquor settled and the wooziness went with it. Eventually she mustered the strength to stand and she found her way to a small corridor leading out into the night.

The cold hit her like a fist and she gulped it in, wrapping the cloak around her shoulders she sat on the ledge above the clear moonlight river. Below shapes moved through the trees. Above the cold stars sung their lilting songs to the deaf ears of the world. Time for once stood still; suspended in a reflection upon a river. Dark woodland rose up and around the peaceful inlet. Eruanna liked to imagine the creatures amongst the rushes and in the weeds in the deeper parts of the river, she silver fishes and slippery newts. Alien and half mystical animals that where still unknown to the masses. On the rocks a heron stood, a fish flapping desperately in its beak, its scales reflecting the moonlight and sending a glisten of lights across the water. It was a ghost world, it was the world that she loved, the night that hid so many secrets was the time where no one's eyes rested on her, it was a time when she was not judged because of her blood. Her mind was at peace for the first time in many years. Eruanna closed her eyes and no sound of battle came to her, no one screaming or begging for mercy. There was only the wind in the reeds and the rippling water that eddied on to the end.

The next few days passed in a haze of routine. For most of it she was content with her new life and though Thranduil could not look at her without looking revolted he gave her no trouble even if he was well in his rights to do so. By the end of the week the news of her arrival had spread across the kingdom though most of the returning patrols where still startled and a few had been ready to execute her so she had avoided the entrance. Despite the rain that fell she chose to visit the same spot she had done on the first night. This time the moon was behind the clouds and it was bitterly windy. She stood holding a bottle of cider, laughing as the wind and rain battered her skin, drenching her hair and clothes. Thunder rumbled overhead and she cheered a lightning clapped across the black sky. It was so cold that she was numb and she paused to sip the drink. Her jubilant delight was short lived as something sharp pressed itself into her spine and a sweet scent of incense surrounded her along with the faint thump of a beating heart. Whirling round she forced her forearms into the neck of her assailant trapping her against the rock. The blade clattered on the ground as another bolt of electricity lit up the night. With the light she saw auburn hair and bright green eyes showing only defiance. She saw her likeness in an elf and lowered her arm cautiously before swigging on the cider before offering the drink to the elleth who frowned at her in confusion.

"I don't want to kill you; if I did I would have snapped you neck… I don't like knives pointed in my direction." Eruanna laughed rubbing her back which throbbed from the light graze now set upon it.  
"Who are you?" the elf snapped, her blazon eyes glimmering with something close to hatred.  
"Eruanna… and you, I presume form you dress, you must be Tauriel. Don't look at me like that we have never met before. I'm Legolas's wife…"  
"The prince isn't married and if he was he wouldn't marry a naira!" The she elf clearly hadn't heard the news and Eruanna didn't recall seeing her before so presumed she was just back from her patrol.  
"You are very wrong but I cannot fault you for it, you haven't been here to learn the news, Feel free to kill me. Your king will reward you well I should expect but I believe Legolas would have a hard time not murdering you" she answered, picking up the knife and holding it out to her, Tauriel snatched it from her before looking her up and down with distaste.

"So here stand two captains… and elf and a naira one with a feeling of utter disgust for the other and the other half drunk and in no mood for a quarrel, what do you have to say to me Tauriel, I'm sure it is highly insulting but I won't remember it tomorrow so feel free to say it." To back up her point she waved the remnants of the cider in the elf's face before choking it back. Tauriel watched in bewilderment as she studied the bottle wistfully but said nothing of her own thoughts.  
"What are you thinking? I know… Why has Legolas married a drunk and a depressant? Is that it? I couldn't tell you if I wanted to, I've asked many times but he just smiles and tells me he loves me which is hard to believe, I don't love myself so how can someone else?" Again Tauriel said nothing but her eyes answered the question for her, they said: 'I think you bewitched him. I think you forced him into it and I will find out how.' Tauriel turned her back and wandered away. The lightning lit up the skyline and a dark shadow became outlined upon it before fading. Shakily Eruanna backed away already feeling her palms sweating and her chest tightening. The sky lit up again and she shape drew closer. Her ears rushed with the sound of grinding and clattering, the cawing of birds; she shoved past the captain who stood watching the river and bolted down the corridor and slamming her bedroom door shut. 

_Pain seared across her back and down her thighs and she silently cried out, a sticky fluid seeped from under her skin she turned her face to her meet her tormentors eyes and her cheek was splattered with the same liquid as cold steel tore her open. She heard a scream that was so detached from her body she thought it not possible to be hers yet the shadow laughed before raising the whip again. The chains broke and she bolted into a corner huddling up in a foetal position to protect herself from the shadow with the cold blue eyes. Outside screeches still rang out as steel smashed steel and flesh clashed with flesh. Inside there was only a glimmer of silver; tainted rouge that was being wiped away. The ground was littered with feathers of all shapes and sizes from the prisoners who had managed to catch the birds for food. In the ceiling a jackdaw struggled to free its wing before hanging limply by it, the wing slowly turning crimson and the blood splattering her face. Fear welled up inside her as the shadow laughed and released more of the birds into the room before locking the door. Mesmerised by fear; the birds as they caught themselves on the spikes in the rafters slowly worked open wounds so that hot red fluid drizzled down her face. Wherever she crawled another of the birds snagged itself and soon she coward beneath the corpses calling out a name of a person who she had not seen in years: "Legolas."_

When her husband hurried into the room followed by the strange captain from earlier she sat huddled in the furthest corner of the room. The pillows torn around her and masses of feathers now lay across the floor. Her body trembled though the sheer lack of feeling within her body felt as though she had died. This was a different kind of numb and she tried to force herself to feel as her husband tried to speak to her but it stayed put. Then Legolas sat in front of her and the cool blue of her eyes made her shrink away, she heard a soft whimper escape her lips and Legolas reached out to comfort her but she snarled and crawled shrivelled further still away from him. Tauriel absentmindedly picked up a dagger and it caught the light. Eruanna heard a sharp squeal escape her lips and Legolas signalled his friend to lower the weapon. Salted tears slipped from her eyes and she felt revulsion stir inside of her. Using her sleeve to wipe away the tears she managed to fake a smile and allowed Legolas to wrap a blanket round her, he tried to get her to talk but her voice was trapped in a place she could not discover and she stared blankly at the opposite wall. Eventually Tauriel was instructed to fetch a sleeping draught and Legolas scooped her up into his arms. Her lock of will to resist sent her spiralling further into the void and she looked up at the sadness on her spouse's gentle face as he watched the lights die in her eyes. When the healer arrived she was ordered to rest and she lay in the sheets stiffly like a block of wood that had been cast aside.

When Legolas brought her wine she pushed it away. When he forced her to drink some her body forced it back up. Eventually he gave up convincing her to drink or eat and curled up next to her, taking her hand in his; circling his thumb over her palm as he had done when they were children and she had felt distressed. Once it had soothed her to tranquillity but it made her feel even more lost. She could see despair creeping into his eyes as she gazed at him so she attempted a fitful sleep that had her waking screaming and shaking worse than before. He held her close then and said nothing but rocked her steadily till the hollowness faded a little. Exhaustion was beginning to consume her but she couldn't sleep, she stared at the opposite wall watching a small spider crawl up it. The creature reminded her of Thranduil in and ornately spooky way; the way it placed every foot without jarring its movements, the speed at which it glided across the stone, the missing eye on its skull that no one spoke of. The webs it spun to trap prey that where weaker and different to than itself in its web a smaller spider struggled desperately as the larger approached, beside the struggling form a fly buzzed in close before darting out of the way and sticking itself in a web lower down distracting the oncoming predator so it could not decide upon a target. Her attention was drawn back to her husband who was loosening the braid in her hair and combing it out with his fingers. She felt a sudden need to hear his voice to reassure her and kissed his chin playfully despite the detachment she was feeling.

"Will you read to me?" A small smile formed on his lips and he kissed the top of her head then allowed her to shift herself off his lap and wrap the warm blankets around herself.  
"What should I read? I assume you do not want to hear of battles." She flinched at the mention of war and he looked apologetically at her.  
"I do not mind just so long as you keep talking and prevent me from sleeping" He looked at her sceptically and wandered over to the wine; he poured himself some and downed it without savouring it. "Legolas… are you alright?" Eruanna murmured, lifting her chin off her knees to study him. She knew too well the motion of throwing back alcohol and what it meant but she daren't tell him about her trips to the cellar.  
"I'm fine meleth, I am worried about you. You hardly eat or sleep; you are growing more and more distant, I do not know what to do. I don't understand what is happening to you. Help me understand?" Instantly she buried her face back in her knees, detaching herself from all knowledge that there was a problem. She peeked up at him and saw him pouring another glass before he sat beside her. "Tauriel said you tried to kill her…" Eruanna's head snapped up and she twisted her hands into the sheets to control the anger.  
"I only incapacitated her from stabbing me. I did not try to kill her though I might next time is see her. Perhaps you might enlighten me as to why she was desperate to kill me?" Legolas wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead sighing.  
"You will do no such thing. As to why she dislikes you her mother and father where slain by a band of naira when she was a child or that is what she believes though the patrol who found her said it was orcs."  
"I wouldn't be surprised is my kind where responsible; we use orcs as a cover up should we make a mistake though I don't see why she has to take it out on me I didn't kill them, I was…" she froze the memory of captivity still fresh on her mind.  
"You were where meleth?" Legolas prompted and she felt a small amount of panic twisting in her stomach.  
"Elsewhere…" The vague response confused him and she watched as he frowned before opening his mouth to say more unwanted things.  
"You need to sleep meleth, I shall stay with you even if it angers my father."  
"I can't sleep. If I do… if I do then I see blood and death and my friends dying. If I sleep I have to relive every battle and suffer every wound over and over… please don't make me rest" With wide teary eyes she pleaded silently with him. He shook his head and she felt resentment claw at her heart but she obeyed and nestled into what remained of the pillows. Stretching out next to her like some mountain lion, he began to sing softly in her ear as he ran his hand back and forth on her arm. Sleep claimed her easily and the blackness was overwhelming but she was glad of it; there was comfort in its thick solid colour that reassured her.

**Legolas**

Once she lay sleeping beside him he got up and crept over to the armchair before sinking into it. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before holding his head in his hands. From the nest of blankets she had created she whimpered like a frightened child and he hurried to her side. Her eyelids fluttered but did not open. As he rearrange the sheets she grabbed his wrist tightly, startled he glanced at her but her eyes where tightly shut, her grip tightened and he pulled on her fingers trying to free himself as her fingernails dug into his skin. As suddenly as it had come on it passed and she let go, he pulled back the sleeve to see the beads of scarlet welling up on his pale skin along with blackening marks from where her fingers had been. Shaken he bathed the grazes and pulled his sleeve back over them before sinking back into the chair his head swimming with a confusing buzz of emotions.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: More mature content at the end of this chapter!_

* * *

**Eruanna**

"How could he do this? This will be the end of our realm!" Thranduil's voice echoed round the small passageway that led to his chambers. He was for the time being occupied by one of his advisors and the topic for the fifth time in the space she had been there fell on her.

"The good of the realm… the good of the realm, just listen to yourself this is not a matter of state; this is a matter of love." The advisor was far calmer and was less easy to hear but she picked up the words when she listened closely.

"He disobeyed me!" There was a clatter as something was thrown and broken.

"Have you forgotten that you were so in love once that you neglected the realm for many years in perusing her affections?" Curiosity mounting, Eruanna crept closer.

"He is a prince of this realm…" Thranduil began but his advisor cut him short,

"He is your son." Thranduil's response was enough to turn her stomach to lead.

"He is no son of mine if he chooses to marry a whore." She reached for her dagger then paused,

"I think sire… she will not like that accusation. You should give her a chance; she is of a wealthy background with strong bloodlines and she does care for Legolas" his advisor argued, she peered round the door. Wine pooled across the floor and several of the chairs where splintered. Thranduil held his blade in his hand and his advisor reclined on an arm of a chair watching him hack pieces of furniture to bits.

"She's a naira. A trained killer, her father betrayed my trust and she will do the same." The advisor sighed and looked towards the door to see her leaning on the frame with a blank expression. Usually his words would have enraged her but they made her feel empty and useless. The soft grey eyes of the advisor rested on her and he smiled dryly.

"My lord, perhaps you had better take it up with her?" Thranduil's head snapped round and she forced an amused smile to cross her lips.

"You know… you and my father are quite similar. He used to destroy his furniture when he was angry too" Eruanna stated, "I think you'd both share the same opinion on my marriage." Thranduil gaped at her for several moments before regaining his composure.

"What do you want? From what I hear your costing me a small fortune in wine, I hope you are going to help pay for it unlike your father." This time she did feel anger and she slammed a dagger into the door making both elves jump. Venomously she took a step forward and she saw Thranduil's grip tightened on the blade. Casually she picked up the goblet the king had been drinking from and swilled the liquid round it before taking a sip of it and smiling sweetly.

"Legolas wanted to know if he was required to go on patrol, he also asks you send me with him as I am driving him to insanity being locked away indoors. I also wanted to ask you to control your captain as she seems to want to kill me which arguably I find quite agreeable but I fear she might not last long when my husband finds out, she's attempted it twice already and she's only been back two weeks." The king cocked his head at her before a faint smile crossed his lips but it was a smile of annoyance rather than pleasure. "Oh I forgot to mention earlier I invited a few friends for the celebrations next week and by a few I mean eleven, I hope you don't mind." By this point she was reversing to the door as the young advisor was firmly gripping Thranduil's sleeve in a desperate attempt to restrain him.

"Get out" Thranduil hissed, yanking his arm free. Eruanna bolted out of the room, relieved to be out of his presence.

Legolas was sifting through stacks of parchment when she returned; he smiled at her she bent to kiss him.  
"Are you feeling better this morning meleth?" he murmured, pulling her into his lap, "I thought you might want to join me in hunting before we go on patrol, you used to love the idea and I think it will do my friends good to talk with you." Truthfully she felt better but the idea of spending time with other elves sickened her. Perched on his lap she pretended to take an interest in the paper work which was mostly matters of state and in elvish so she could not read them. Not fooled by the act he turned her face back to his and she caught a flash of purple on his arm. Carefully she rolled back the sleeve to revel the bruising; she inspected it before frowning at him. Legolas smiled faintly and rubbed it idly before placing a kiss on her lips and pulling the sleeve back over it.

"It was a training exercise. Now are you better? You look like you have more colour in your cheeks but the guard said he heard you crying yesterday…" he paused seeing her looked away, this time her hands went to her own wrists and she heard his sigh in despair. "What's wrong meleth?"

"I had a nightmare… we were at our wedding feast and we were attacked." Eruanna found herself trembling and fighting back tears, he nodded encouragingly and she forced herself to continue. "Then the whole scene changed and I saw this world burning. Fire and smoke filled the air and I was alone… everyone else was dead." She found herself sweating and she staggered to her feet, her breathing becoming rapid and hear heart beating so fast it felt like it would ruin her ribcage.  
"Eruanna, my love?" Legolas stood and tried pulling her into his chest but she paused him away violently.  
"Get off me. You don't understand" she sobbed, scratching at the new scabs under the fabric of her tunic sleeve. She screamed and kicked over the chair, sending paper in all directions before pacing furiously in a circle, running her hands through her hair. "Oh god, oh god…" she panicked feeling the numbness returning, "No, please no…" blackness swirled at the corners of her eyes and she dug her nails into her skull as screams began to fill up her ears, "Go away! Get out of my head!" All the while Legolas watched helplessly until he could not watch anymore. He stepped closer to her and she snarled but he grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to look at him as she struggled like a caged bird.

"Look at me, it's just me there's no one else here, it just me, see?" he murmured holding her as she stopped writhing and stared with terrified eyes past him at something he was unable to see. Eruanna only partly heard him but she saw the frightened eyes of someone who did not know what to do, she bit back the screams and fought back the blackness but a ghastly figure liquefied in front of her vision. "Seas… tell me what is wrong; Eruanna look at me is, look at my eyes." She dragged her gaze from the shadow which was reaching out and howling at her.  
"You could have saved me. You could have saved us" it screamed. Eruanna focused her gaze on the cobalt eyes and her heart began to slow its racing. Taking deep breaths she sank back into the chair and looked up at her worried husband.  
"I'm sorry, forgive me?" Legolas crouched in front of her shaking his head in anguish; he wiped away the tears that had escaped her before collecting up the papers.  
"I cannot forgive you for something that is not your fault. Perhaps you had better come hunting? I think being idle soot you ill" he answered, she watched him fake a smile but knew he wanted to escape her and the problems she was bringing him.  
"I will only get in the way… besides, I know this isn't easy for you; you need to have a break." Her answer only made his eyes flash with anger and so she agreed to tag along if only to make him happy.

The day was almost baking even under to cool trees of the forest. The elves laughed and joked about how many deer they would catch but Eruanna was in no mood to join in. Legolas's brothers, Selwyn and Haysus had joined the company just as they were leaving and they eyed her curiously. Unlike their brother they had dark hair and grey eyes similar to their mothers. Being twins they were difficult to tell apart. Eventually she worked out a system in which she could almost always figure out which was which but it required getting them to speak which wasn't easy. Tauriel had also joined them though Eruanna believed it was only to keep a watch on her for the king. Several times Legolas handed her flowers he found and she tucked them in her braid. As they walked into the darker parts of the forest she felt the cool gaze of one of the younger elves on her back and she slowed down to walk beside him. He was the counsellor from earlier but she did now know his name or his relationship with the king.

"I was curious how you plan on killing a deer with no bow or arrows?" Several of the other elves looked at her expectantly; it seemed he was not alone in his curiosity, "Can you not use a bow?"  
"I am perfectly capable of using a bow; I just don't want to make the rest of you look like novices." She heard Legolas snort and shot him a warning glance before continuing her explanation. "It is no tradition of mine to hunt with such weaponry, my kind like to hunt with daggers so we chaise the deer until it can no longer run however I was not aware I would be doing any killing or else I would have brought more suitable weaponry." Most of the elves accepted this and went back to their conversations but Tauriel looked at her with disgust before asking a question of her own.  
"How do you manage to keep fighting when Eru punishes you for the hundred you have slaughtered?" Legolas froze and prepared to restrain her but Eruanna smiled sweetly at the young she elf before answering coolly: "Thousands. I slaughtered thousands and they were quite delicious." Tauriel screamed angrily and lunged at her but Eruanna saw it coming and forced her arm behind her back, twisting it until she screamed. Legolas pulled her off his friend while the other elves looked on with a mixture of shock and revulsion on their faces. "Don't you know when someone is lying elf?" Eruanna spat, dusting down her tunic and storming off through the trees.

**Legolas**

After making sure Tauriel was all right and reassuring the others that his wife was not a cannibal she went in search of the wrathful naira. He smelt smoke before he saw the fire. The clearing was turning grey and the water of the steam glowed orange. Though the grass was singed in places the fire was seemingly well contained and his wife sat in the centre of it her eyes like the darkening night sky as the rage boiled inside of her. She was a volcano waiting to explode and with the fire she was sitting in if he upset her either one of them could be hurt. There was something comical about her as she sat arms and legs folded in a burning fire with a scowl that could melt a whole in marble plastered on her face as plumes of smoke. He stepped into the clearing with his hands up in mock surrender, smiling gently at her. She dropped the angry expression momentarily to wink at him before making the fire burn higher on either side of her.

"Are you alright my little dragon?" he chuckled as he stepped closer lowering his hands and sitting down nearby. In answer her eyes sparkled sliver and she opened her mouth as smoke billowed out before she proceeded to choke on it.  
"I told you she wanted to kill me, all I said was I thought deer where delicious…" she giggled, letting the fire die around her.  
"I think she was talking about people meleth" Legolas sighed, trying to ignore her as she crawled seductively over to him.  
"They aren't as tasty… actually forget I said that" she mumbled nibbling the tip of his ear. Breathlessly he pushed her away and she scowled at him before leaning in and hissing his lips gently. "I love you Legolas," surprised at the sudden change in her behaviour he held her at arm's length, she hiccupped and grinned at him before her eyes spiral into different colours that he didn't recognise. Nearby a bottle lay in the grass and he went to pick it up.  
"Are you drunk Eruanna?" he asked, sniffing the bitter scent that couldn't possibly be wine or even cider. She smiled at him innocently before pulling out anther bottle from under the tree and swigging at its neck. He held out his hand and she gave it to him graciously insisting he wouldn't like it. The liquid tasted sour and burned his throat viciously before making his head spin. Covering his mouth with the back of his hand to stop himself from vomiting it back up he handed it back to her. "What is it?" he asked finally as he regained control over his gag reflexes. Delicately she sniffed the top of the bottle and spun the bottle round on the grass.  
"Rum…" she answered thoughtfully and she gulped the rest of the bottle down. The deep sadness he had felt earlier was threatening to return and he looked away miserably. However much he treasured her, he did not love watching her destroy herself.

**Eruanna**

The rum was making her dizzy but through her blurry eyes she caught the sadness in Legolas's eyes and the bottle froze midway to her lips. Reluctantly she lowered it and threw it away into the bushes. The surprise on his face sent a shiver of guilt running through her and she looked away ashamed. Her guts tightened suddenly and she heaved up the foul liquid, Legolas was by her side instantly, rubbing her back and murmuring softly. His fingers tickled her face and she began to laugh miserably as her innards jerked again in protest of her cruelty. She looked up and saw the captain of the guard smirking as she threw up for the third and final time, this time blood came up with it and she whimpered childishly, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Repulsion filled Tauriel's pretty face and it brought her some satisfaction before she attempted to get to her feet and her legs failed her. Legolas grabbed her before she hit the floor and she heard a soft snort of laughter. Humiliated, she hid her face in his shoulder feeing her cheeks burning hot. A few other elves joined Tauriel and Legolas commanded them away.  
"Go on without us, Eruanna is unwell." She did not feel unwell, only lightheaded but after her remark earlier she was thankful not to re-join the group and allowed him to drag her back to the palace. **  
**

It was not far to the palace and he let go of her after a short distance to see if she could walk unaided. Though a little woozy when the light hit her she made it to her chamber without further embarrassment and Legolas ordered the guards on the door to leave before closing it. "Lock it." He did ask she asked and the lock clicked shut. There was a jug of water on the table and she poured herself some along with the medicine the healer had given her. Legolas poured some cool water into the pool which was supplied by a natural hot spring. As a child this method of plumbing had fascinated her and she had vowed to find its source but never did. Carelessly she wriggled out of her tunic, relishing the desire on her husband's face as she slipped into the warm water. He sat down by the edge of the pool and scrubbed at the grime that had managed to gather under her shirt when she had sat in the smoke. "I'm sorry I'm such a terrible wife" she mumbled happily as the warm water lapped at her skin. He snorted with laughter before pouring scented soap into the water and bubbles roses up. She dived under the water and came up in the centre of the pool to see her husband's eyes sparkling with mirth. "What?" she growled swimming back to the edge and hauling herself up to kiss him before ducking under the water.

"I've never met anyone else who delights in such childish things in all my years" he exclaimed as she blew foam up into the air. "Why don't you join me meleth?" Water splashed on to the floor and she splashed more over him to try and convince him to join her. Still giddy from the rum she burst into a fit of giggles before blushing as Legolas removed his tunic. He raised an eyebrow at her and she sank behind a pile of bubbles as he slipped in. From behind the bubbles she peered over to the edge but he was gone, then two arms wrapped around her waist and feather light kisses trailed across her shoulder and up her neck. Sparks shivered across her skin and she pulled him into a fiercely passionate kiss and he moaned pulling her closer.  
"I want…" his breathless demand was interrupted by a hammering knock on the door followed by the handle being rattled. A growl of frustration rose in her throat and Legolas kissed the spot between her shoulders, "ignore it, they can't come in." His teeth gently nipped her collar bone and she turned to face him forcing him over to the edge of the pool, his hot sweet breath ticking her face in-between kisses. Hurriedly they scrabbled from the water not bothering to dry. There kisses became tenderer and their caresses lingered on one another and they fell on the sheets. Legolas took his time in his affections as he always did; she closed her eyes enjoying the soft kisses across her heated trembling body. Then it was her turn and she kissed him with fire, wrapping her legs around him to stop him struggling. She nibbled at his ears and trailed her fingers over his sensitive skin as he groaned her name until he could take no more and pressed her on her back pushing her legs apart as she welcomed him in as he slowed the pace, twining one hand with hers. Their lovemaking was unhurried and gentle unlike that of the heated passion before. He whispered soft endearments in her ear and she in his. When the world finally crashed around them they saw only each other and for a time Eruanna forgot the pain of war and knew only love.


	4. Chapter 4

Warmth emanated from the elf sleeping deeply beside her with a faint content smile on his face and his eyes closed lightly. Something had stirred her from her own siesta and she looked about drowsily but there was nothing to be seen or heard. She settled back into the warm tangled mess of sheets and closed her eyes but sleep now refused to return. Reluctantly she sat up, more aware of her body's sudden protests. Flexing her muscles she cast Legolas a glance as a small groan escaped him. He smiled at her through bleary eyes, before yawing and stretching out gracefully. There was a loud irritable knock on the door and reluctantly she stood, her head pounding from the violent hangover. Snatching up the nearest piece of clothing she hopped round the room attempting to put on the leggings while keeping her dignity. From the bed she heard soft laughter and looked over to see Legolas grinning at her.  
"What? Does my lack of grace amuse you?" Legolas smiled and rested his head back in the pillow watching her struggle. "That wasn't a rhetorical question." He beckoned her over but she refused to be swayed so he sighed and swing his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled her into a kiss.

"You look lovely and yes your lack of grace amuses me but it is one of the things that make you so perfect." Eruanna blushed and kissed his collar bone,

"Only you could say that when I'm standing here with nothing but my breeches round my ankles and still make me feel so unashamed of looking so disgraceful." He smiled and removed a tousled lock from her face before going in search of his own clothing. When she finally got her balance and look decent the knocking had stopped; she considered not unlocking the door and going back to bed but she realised they were to go on patrol that evening. Sighing irritably she wandered over to the door and unlocked it before peering through a small crack in the wood. Startled he stepped away before calling to Legolas.

"It's for you… and it's not happy."

Indeed Thranduil was not pleased in the slightest; he had been waiting along with his advisors for two hours for his sons to appear before going to find them. When he eventually discovered they had gone out hunting he was furious. He was far more livid when he learned that Legolas had returned and had not gone to apologise. From behind the thin wooden door Eruanna heard the icy tone of the king clearly along with the soft apologetic tone of Legolas. She almost felt guilty for putting him into the situation but not enough to regret it. Several times she heard her name being mentioned and Thranduil's tone turned bitter before their voices became lowered. Inquisitively she edged closer to the door, straining her ears to catch the words.

The king now sounded sympathetic and reassuring while Legolas's voice broke several times. Sorrow filled the empty pit in her stomach and she sank to her knees silently weeping invisible tears of self-pity as her problems where announced to Thranduil. It was not fair on Legolas to ask him to keep it to himself but Thranduil of all people. Ideally she would have had him send for Glorfindel who knew from experience and would be able to advise Legolas on how to cope. Her husband put on a brave face but she could see straight through it. Her turns frightened him. Being helpless frightened him. After a few more moments the door opened and her husband returned, smiling as if all was well in the world. The smile faded when he saw her sitting on the floor and he knelt in front of her.

"Meleth… are you okay?" he murmured, reaching out a hand to caress her face. Eruanna recoiled away angrily and she saw realisation dawning in his eyes. "Meleth I'm sorry… I didn't know what else to say, the guards keep reporting you episodes and I can't lie to him any more especially after what you did to Tauriel. If she tells him then you will have nothing to go on and I can't protect you. Please Eruanna understand." Eruanna didn't want to understand, she didn't want to forgive him but the desperate sadness on his face melted the ice that had formed on her heart and she faked a smile.

"When do we go on patrol?" she asked eventually, Legolas bit his lip before answering and she knew whatever the new development was she wouldn't like it.

"Ada doesn't think it best if you come with us… it's only for a week and he thinks you and Tauriel will end up killing one another so he wants you here to help with the court affairs."

"I hate matters of state… can't you persuade him otherwise?"

"I tried meleth but he was adamant that you stayed, besides you might like it, I hear there is much talk of battle strategies along with an alliance with you own kin." Legolas allowed no further discussion but pulled her onto her feet and handing her the stack of parchment on the table.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Burn it? You know I can't read elvish." A faint flicker of irritation crossed his face but he supressed it and lent over the back of the chair she had settled into.

"As a matter of fact you are going to get to burn them."Eruanna found herself grinning with delight before curbing her glee and restrained herself from further comments.

"They contain all of our fortresses defences and we cannot have them falling into the wrong hands."

"You mean if there is an alliance between my kind and yours it would not do to have them learn all of the secret tunnels?" Legolas nodded curtly and she felt her own annoyance stir within her. "You think that my king will betray yours? I can't believe you would marry me but still hold the same views about my race that all the other elves here hold." He shifted uncomfortably behind her and she looked at him for an explanation.

"You are not like other naira" he mumbled, snatching away the papers and throwing them back into the chest they had come from. Hurt she got up to leave but Legolas caught her gently by the wrist, she snatched it away and he looked away ashamed. Her daggers where on the table and she snatched them up before storming out of the room.

**Legolas**

Cursing himself he grabbed his own knives and made a move to follow then changed his mind. What had possessed him to bring up her kin? Legolas lent against the wall, regret filling up his mind. What he should have said was that it was not his decision but there was a part of him after many years of others warning him about naira that believed that they were not to be trusted. She returned half an hour later and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in her own strange tongue that he had only just started to understand. Her eyes had turned a watery blue and she looked like she had been crying but when he asked she shook her head before hiding her face in his tunic. For a small part of the half hour she had been gone he had worried that she would not return. The thought of losing her now was so painful he tried not to dwell on the few months spent without her. Now as he held her a feeling of dread fell over him as he remembered he would be going on patrol without her. Involuntarily his muscles stiffened and she looked up with golden eyes, cupping his cheek in her small hand as he tightened his grip on her slim waist.

"Marich canaer?" He spoke in her own tongue only when she hadn't quite forgiven him to make his life a little difficult but like all elves he learnt the words fast and knew what she asked of him.

"I'm alright meleth, I'm thinking." Unsatisfied with his answer she tugged on a braid in his hair before growing tired of irritating him and settling back into his arms.

"Malich nah unthuer parlen, eh falis fest verbens?" she murmured as Legolas kissed her forehead thoughtfully, watching her eyes spiral into a strange pink hue.

"I should think so… why do you have something planned?" Eruanna grinned at him before biting her lip nervously.

"Don't be angry with me; I invited some of my comrades alongside Gimli and some of his friends. I thought maybe the presence of my kin would form a friendship between your kind and the dwarves based on you dislike for one another, failing that you could meet those who I fought with besides Gimli's presence her will do you some good and I need my own kind around me while my head is not in the right place to put it straight. I have already warned your father but he wasn't entirely pleased."

"You invited Gimli to celebrate at the same table as my father; I can only imagine the chaos that will cause… I do not see how your friends will help you, your kind are the cause of all your suffering and now you think they will be an end to it?"

"Husband dearest, all I do I do with good reason. While I am happy with you I have time to think about the past, when I am with my friends there is little time for reflection and so I am cured for a time of the nightmares besides, I cannot deny bit will be an interesting experiment… do you think I should invite the rest of our fellowship too? I think then it would be chaos, every free race in middle earth at one feast and a bunch of introverted elves playing host there would be blood spilt before the night is over."

It seemed like a very bad plan but he saw how happy the thought of being with her own kind made her after so long amongst only elves that were at times withdrawn and cold. Most of his friends had accepted her and his brothers had welcomed her. Vermeia, his sister had been cautious at first but had offered to give Eruanna singing lessons in return for history lessons and they had become very close though Eruanna often complained about his sisters desire to dress her up in silks. The person who concerned him most was Tauriel, once naira in her presence made her blood boil and he worried what a group of them would do to her. It was common knowledge that naira looked after their own and if Tauriel insulted anyone of them the entire group would be likely to turn on her.

"I suppose it would do us good to welcome other cultures here, what kind of thing where you planning to keep your friends occupied?" He noticed her looking thoughtful and realised she hadn't thought much on the subject.  
"Perhaps we could go hunting for a few days… we get little time to ourselves on campus so I think they would enjoy thee freedom. When do you have to leave?" Her distracted tone made him nervous and he studied her as long as he dared before she began to become uncomfortable.

"I leave in an hour and you are to attend the council chamber to help the king with his audience of those from nearby towns seeking to trade…" she rolled his eyes and released him from her embrace, picking up her knives and swinging them idly before slotting them into her belt.

Her sword lay on the table and he watched she contemplated strapping it to her back before her hands left the sharp steel. Instead she strapped a small dagger to her wrist and smiled grimly at him. Perhaps she would make a good body guard for my father? He shook the idea away instantly. Two kings she had guarded and protected and both she had killed in the end. One had been a madman and one a drunk or that is what he had heard. From her he had heard of the strict laws and military training routine every child under those kings had gone through and how most soldiers became nothing more than swords, Eruanna claimed that they lost all personality and from what his father's messengers told him it was true. It made him wonder what her friends were like. The elite guard of Termoree where known to be above the law, fearless and ruthless in their accuracy in battle. Eruanna belonged to that regiment and he had seen how well trained they were in combat; he had also seen the cold emotionless creature she had become when she returned years ago on an errand from her father. Emotionless was how all naira where trained as but how long did it take to break through that mask? As he watched her mentally prepare he could see her training coming into play, the military precision in which she slotted knives into her armour the grim face setting a cool determined outline in her demeanour. He caught her eyes and she smiled at him before her face returned to a blank page. A sudden overwhelming desire to know what she was thinking made him blurt out a question that could have ended in another fight.

**Eruanna**

Every time she had to face the woodland king it felt like she was preparing for war, her husband watched with exasperation as she clipped on small tools and fancy items that she had forgotten she even owned over the past few months. In a strange way she wanted to see herself through his eyes, she knew he had seen war and had been trained for protecting his own realm but never to the extent had she been. Now she found herself feeling lost. The endless routine of training every day had become habit and when she had gone to Rivendell the emotions that had been washed out of her had returned. Now she was falling into the routine again, strapping on her chainmail under her tunic as if it where another day. There had been some advantages to the training. She had never had any difficulty sleeping or remembering and her fears had seemed so trivial and impossible while she had been fighting.

"What does it feel like?" She looked up at her husband and saw interest in his eyes, "what does it feel like once you put that armour on and become the killer?"

"It's comforting but there is an empty hollowness in my belly like all feeling is gone… and it's a habit that I can't be rid of, " he crossed to where she stood and helped tighten the leather band that went around her midriff.

"What do you feel now" he murmured kissing her jaw lightly, wrapping his arms around her and stilling her hands as they reached for the last dagger. In the void where emotions used to reside a soft warm flutter spilled out until it burned red hot. Was it lust? No, it was more than one feeling but it was one of them. Joy, desire and shame. He kissed her nape murmuring and she wriggled free the emotions dissipating instantly.

"You're breathless…" he mused handing her the last blade. "The ice can be thawed even when it is not ready to go." He lent and kissed her gently and she kissed him back before reaching across the table for his knives, pushing them into his hands.

"You are going to be the end of me elf, now I think you have a patrol to lead. Go on, I will see you in a week." He placed a reluctant kiss on her brow before turning to the door and glancing over his shoulder.

"I love you Eruanna… be you a princess or a humble captain of a guard, I love you with all my heart and soul."  
"Don't worry, I will behave…I promise." That was a promise that she had broken once and she knew she may have to break it again but she smiled and put on an acquitted smile before bracing herself for the council of Thranduil.

Marich canaer- What's wrong?

Malich nah unthuer parlen, eh falis fest verbens- will you be back for our wedding celebration or will you leave me on my own?


	5. Chapter 5

Dim lamps lit up the audience chamber. A table with a bulky but ornately carved wooden chair behind it sat at the far end of the room. Thranduil reclined upon this seat, advisors milled around him like sheep to a shepherd. Eruanna's boots rang out across the court room and she strode across purposefully, secretly enjoying the effect it had on the elves that all looked over to her with fearful contempt. All except Thranduil who eyes where with something close to fascination.

"I believe you asked me to attend this meeting?" The king nodded and signalled for her to stand by his side. He then ordered a servant to fetch wine form the cellar and poured himself a glass. The sweet aroma filled her nose and she held her breath.

"I believe you have good taste in fine wine… here have some." A glass was offered to her and she reached out to take it before deciding against it when she saw the elven monarch studying her responses with interest.

"I better not, it clouds my judgment and I already drank before coming here." Thranduil took a sip of his wine and a faint smile passed his lips.

"Please sit… it will be a long day." Again, Eruanna noted that he was testing her.

"I think I'll stand, makes for more of an amusing event should someone drop down dead…" This time he laughed softly and turned his attention to the door. Taking up his quill he began to write hurriedly before handing it to one of his advisors. The first to arrive where men from dale requesting supplies and the king granted them a small amount and sent them on their way. Then an assortment of other folk filled up the room, merchants, mercenaries as well as a few lowly farmers.

An emissary at the end of the room caught her eye and she watched him with guarded interest. Thranduil looked jaded, his fingers fiddled with a letter opener as he sighed and lent back in his chair. This was a signal to leave and return when he had the strength to endure more of the idle pleas of men from nearby lands. The ambassador winked at her with a wide grin on his face and she looked away feeling her cheeks redden at his directness. She stalled going to talk with him as he beckoned by pouring a glass of wine and sipping it, sifting through the papers and pretending to understand the words on the pages. Eventually he wandered over to her and received a glare from Thranduil but he ignored it. When the king saw that he was still intent on speaking he sat up and inclined his head on one side: a demand that he speak.

"I was admiring all the beautiful things in this room but then my eyes fell upon the most wonderful flower, forgive me your grace but of all the fine gems and wines brought before you; the finest treasure stands beside you…" he began, Thranduil glanced at Eruanna and she watched the kings calm gaze fill with interest. "I speak of your friend here for even with that fading scar upon her cheek the pale skin brings out the ruby in her eyes and I can see such sorrow in those stones. Forgive my inquiring but why do I hear so many of your advisors calling her plain and obscure when she is neither?" Thranduil's brow darkened and he turned to her demanding she speak, the advisor smiled and bowed, "Forgive me if I have offended you in some way… I only wished to gaze upon a rare thing before we no longer see it in these lands." The cold reality of his words thumped her in the stomach and she let the glass slide from her hand and shatter on the hard floor. The sound pierced the soft murmur of voices and all turned to stare. Her hand went to her dagger but it was Thranduil who spoke first.

"Well, you have seen her and now you may go unless you have more to say?" The small letter opener that he had been turning in his hand had stopped its movement and a long delicate finger ran down it ominously. The man smiled sheepishly trying to hold the cold blue gaze but bowed then opened his mouth thoughtfully.  
"I was wondering whether she would grant me the honour of visiting my family some time… they are afraid of her kin due to so many false rumours and I would like to set them straight." Eruanna could see the man was deceitful , she could see that poison spilled from his lips and so could Thranduil, he lend gracefully across the table once again tilting his head to the left before looking him straight in the eyes and answering him with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Eruanna would be delighted to attend your family; perhaps you should have her for dinner?" The king looked at her and she felt her eyebrow rise at the small sadistic smile playing on his lips. The man gaped in surprise before nodding and looking at her. Not bothered by her lack of speech but seemingly glad to retreat away from the gaze of the king.

"My lady, it would be an honour to host you." He squirmed like a puppy with static glee bowing several times before half skipping from the room.

Leaning over and resting her elbows on the table to speak with the king she caught a distinct aroma of something bitter coming from a group of men in the corner. It was of little consequence at that moment so she ignored it until it began to worry her and she stopped her words to look over at where three men stood talking. One wine merchant, one silk merchant and a farmer selling assortments of goods stood over their wares arguing about who was the better trader. The acidic smell drifted like mist around the room but she ignored it turning her attention to Thranduil who was eyeing up the ambassador with an ugly set jaw that read danger. Finally when the mystery of the strange man got too much she asked Thranduil about him.

"He is a wealthy man from the border into harad… he does good business with this realm but of late he is an annoyance." This surprised her as they had spoken to each other as if they were never acquainted. Why had the king agreed to send her with him? What could he possible gain from her absence? It did not concern her for the present so her attention was drawn elsewhere.

The merchants who had been arguing stepped forward and she heard a delicate sigh escape the king's lips. The sour smell was back and more familiar with some past job or place yet the thought escaped her. The merchant of the wine bestowed a large casket of his best fruits upon the king while the silk merchant was turned away alongside the farmer. The looks in both the defeated tradesmen's eyes made her uneasy as they were looks she had seen in others eyes when they desired only one thing. The victorious dealer opened his casket to let the wine breath and she smelt the strong tangible smell of something very familiar and unpleasant. A glass was poured and handed to the king. The smell was so strong that she held her breath. Thranduil laid her glass on the table insisting he would drink it when he had finished filling out important documentation. The wine dealer smiled and bowed.

"May I try some while we wait?" Eruanna asked, Thranduil pushed the glass over to her but the silk merchant stepped forward.

"My lady I believe that to be the kings glass…" The man was sweating faintly and his small eyes darted from the glass to her then to Thranduil who looked up and nodded at her. The merchants hand shot out to seize the goblet but equally quickly she had her dagger impaled into his hand. Everyone froze looking at her as she breathed furious adrenaline pumped breaths. Slowly she twisted the blade as the man screamed in agony as the cracking of a bone sounded. Thranduil watched detached from the panicked looks around him as the blood from the man spilled over the parchment.

"If you don't mind… I'm going to have that wine." Both the other traders gaped in horror at the pitiable silk merchant and she swilled the liquid round the glass. She did not release her grip on the blade but stilled the torment and she sipped the very sweet wine. The wine froze on her tongue and she spat it slowly back into the glass, deliberately and carefully placing it in front of the trembling man.

"I'm forgetting my manners, drink, you look terrible." The man shook his head sobbing and begging for release. She held his cheek gently in her palm smiling tenderly at him before seizing his hair and slamming his head down on the hilt of the knife so it sank deep into his eye with a revolting sound. The body twitched for a few moments as the nerves in his brain where severed and then he was still. Eruanna let out a ragged breath, her blood raced around her body in waves of exhilaration. No one moved. Some way off several sounds of elves retching echoed through the room. The other two merchants looked shakily at one another but it was clear that they had known something of the plot. She twisted the dagger so the body flailed and the wound slurped before she removed it from the gory brains. She began to advance on the other merchants before a hand clamped on her shoulder.

**Thranduil**

Throughout the ordeal Thranduil had remained calm and unaffected by the events. He had suspected one of the men would be responsible for trying to assassinate him and had used the documents as an excuse to stall for time. He had also noticed Eruanna's sudden awareness of some unknown smell as her nose had creased in disgust. When he had handed her the drink he saw it as nothing more than a way to be rid of her but he saw now that she had worked it out long before him. Her methods in exposing the culprit where odd but they had been effective. Something towards the naira stirred inside him, he felt something close to respect. Now she glared at him with wrath in her eyes. That ire was fascinating to behold but he retrained her from spilling more blood. The black leather she wore over the links of mithril was wounded a dirty red but she seemed not to care about the state she was in. The gleam of madness stayed in her eyes until her breath was slowed to its natural rate. When he had suggested a free meal for her earlier he had expected her reaction to be immediate and grateful but the confusion on her face was puzzling. She growled irritably and shrugged off his hand.

"That wine will need burning my lord… it's poisoned, as for these two I personally think they knew about it. Give them a few weeks in a prison cell and they will be squeaking, if not… I always have other methods to get information."

Thranduil thanked her and excused her. The relief on her face when he said she may leave reminded him of what the envoy had claimed earlier. 'There is sorrow in those stones.' He looked now for the sadness and saw her flinch and look away. Whatever she hid from the rest of the world, he would make it his mission to find out.

**Eruanna**

Great swathes of silver light fell around her like small fireflies. Eruanna imagined herself amongst the stars somewhere far away where no one could judge her as she had been judged in that hall. Looking at her hands she saw the blood drying on them, it cracked and flaked away and she blew it off in a cloud of golden-brown dust. In her hair she felt more than just red stains, great clumps of blood had splattered throughout and turned her hair into straw. What she should have done was bathed but she had found herself running out of the gates and out into the starlight. What was his name? I didn't eve learn his name before I killed him. Crouching in the long grass she imagined herself at the age of nine, pretending to hunt deer with Legolas. The smell of iron filled her nostrils and her incisors burned for the thirst of blood. Thranduil's lack of understanding when it came to her kind amused her. When he had suggested she eat the envoy at first she had been alarmed then she had considered it before erasing it from her mind. To drink from another being that could walk and talk as she did was to commit adultery in the eyes of her people. Lying back in the swathes of long grass as she had done years before with an elfling who had too many questions to let her think for one moment she considered her next move. Thranduil was beginning to trusts her or at last she hoped. With the elven kings favour she would be safe from the oncoming storm that was her brother. Above the cloudless sky radiated a wonderful cold light, the moon with her thousand eyes surrounding her deathly embracing light smiled sown on her as she lay in the grasses as a breeze swept across them, sending a rustle over the tips. There was a soft wooded scent mixed with apples on the breeze and the rustle became irregular.

"If you're trying to creep up on me you should wait until there is no breeze." A bottle was placed in her hand and Selwyn sat down alongside her before laying back in the grass and looking up at the stars before glancing at her. "I find comfort in the stars… Legolas and I we came up here when he was upset by something or other. I would hold his hand and we would lie like this in the grass just watching the stars and we would tell each other stories of how life would be perfect. He would always tell me that he would stop them taking me away to fight; he said he would disguise me as an elf and I would live here but things don't work out as children plan them. We both changed. The girl who lay here would never have killed a man..." she looked over at her husband's brother, there was a smile flickering across his lips as he listened and he sipped the wine he had brought.

"You saved out king, you should think of yourself more highly, we are all in your debt."

"I didn't do it for any of you, I did it for myself. I enjoyed it, I won't deny it it's my nature to enjoy suffering but in turn I suffer as a consequence of all the wrong I have ever done, I love Legolas with all my heart but something I wonder what his life would be like without the trauma I put him through and it always seems better when I am not around." Selwyn looked at her reproachfully and sat up on his elbows. She forced herself to drink some of the wine but the sweet taste of the poison she had almost swallowed still lingered on her lips.

Belladonna was famous amongst her kin. Its taste was similar to wine and was easy to slip into a drink of an unsuspecting victim but its scent was vile and as acidic as venom.

"Do you think the other merchants knew?" Selwyn asked finally.

"I think one of them knew… how many silk merchants do you know that can make poison? I know three and they were all burned alive years ago." The elf beside her looked troubled and took another gulp of the wine. "I think that that merchant was paid to do it and someone else wants Thranduil dead, it would be wise to keep a sharp eye on all those who are not from around here."

"Does that include you?" Eruanna grinned and snatched the wine from the sombre faced elf beside her.

"Give me three reasons why I would want the person who is letting me stay here dead and then add me to that list." Selwyn nodded and took the wine off her sipping it delicately.

"How did you come to meet my brother? I'm curious to why he is so in love with you. He never said anything about you till you arrived here." This was a question most had avoided though it was one everyone had wanted to know the answer to. Sighing she relaxed back into the grass and began her tale.

"We met when I was just past my seventh year. I can't say it was the magical love at first sight that most of you elves describe when you meet your partners but we recognised something similar in one another and became good friends. When the decision was taken to have me raised here we spent many days in the forest and we trained together. Then when your mother died I did all I could to be a friend to him but my father saw how close we were and told me to leave. I refused so he sent his guards to bring me back and I didn't see him again until Rivendell though I wanted too…"

"Why didn't you?"

"Sometimes he looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking and I see that a part of him wishes I was an elf and sometimes he sees the scars he flinches inwardly then I see the guilt on his face. I didn't come back because I didn't want to see what I had become and hear all the things I have done. I am a good person who has done bad things but he wouldn't have seen it like that."

"You can't be good if you have done bad things."

She considered this for a few minutes before answering: "A bad person who does good is automatically classed as good; I did what I did because it was the right thing to do but because I did them I am classed as bad, I do not see the logic in it." The elf seemed to contemplate it before shaking his head and lying back in the grass. "Why are you here other than bringing me something I shouldn't drink, it upsets your brother you know."

"He doesn't need to know, besides you just killed someone; very brutally I might add and I thought you might want company though you don't seem to mind isolation too much."

"I grew up knowing isolation, I'm used to it and sometimes I find it preferable to the company of others, I fit in better when there is no one around."

The wine was better than anything else she had had in a while and she soon forgot the smell of the man's blood and began to relax into a steady conversation with the peculiar elf. They were nothing alike but he was a good listener and she felt he was trustworthy. She told him of her life in the fortress, training as a commander and leading armies as well as what she had sacrificed to gain such high rank. She told him of the worst days of her life and listened to his stories about mirkwood under the shadow. Then she spoke of her regrets and guilt and he listened intently asking her questions to aid her tales. As she told him all she hadn't told Legolas she wished to have her husband by her side in Selwyn's place so that she could tell him instead. The words came out of her so easily where they had one stuck in her throat and she feared they would not do so again. Somewhere away to the west of the forest he would be camped after a day on patrol. Eruanna prayed that she would find the strength someday to tell him what she told his brother before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Legolas**

High above the forest of deep green leaves the moon shone full and bright casting soft silver fronds down through the canopy. The wind rustled the branches so the light rippled across the wispy grass. Legolas stood listening intently to the soft whispers that came from above, only audible due to the murmurs of the trees. He had to strain his ears to the singing that the silver souls sang but he thought he could catch their words. The patrol sat round a dim fire eating what small amount of food they had managed to catch earlier. So intent was he in listening that Tauriel caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards.  
"Getting slow Legolas" She cheered, waving her dagger smugly in his face.  
"Hush Tauriel, I'm listening…" The younger elf gave him a frown and looked at him for answers but he lent against a tree and closed his eyes.

Earlier that day another patrol had joined them straight from the king's halls and had given him the news of his father's almost fatal wine and the assassin's brutal death. Even for Eruanna it was a little grisly but he never knew what to expect from her. Whatever wrong she had done she paid for it now but he hated to see the shadows under her jade eyes or hear the utter hopelessness in her tone. He hated watching herself wander round the plaice drinking until she forgot her name or seeing the scars she gave herself. Once she had heard her laugh for the sheer joy of laugh and it had been a melody that had lifted even the darkest moods but her laugh was now bitter and cold like dry leaves burning in a half flame. Once he had promised never to let anyone harm her but he could not see how he could keep it when those who had harmed her in the past kept coming back to haunt her. Tauriel was watching him closely and he sensed her interest, opening one eye he peered at her and she smiled and nodded.  
"The night is fading and we hear news of a naira who had killed two kings and protects a third… she is a strange mixture of contradictions. Tell me, did you present her with a corpse when you asked her to be your wife?" She asked inquisitively. Normally he would have laughed off the question but something in her tone bothered him.  
"You should not judge her; she means well even if she deals with things in ways that are not entirely moral." Tauriel scowled then froze listening intently her hand resting on one of her knives.

In the distance the sound of howling rung out across the still night, screaming followed and Tauriel began to run. The howls where not of anything he had heard before and as he ran prepared to shoot they sounded almost human. A pale-faced man ran out through the brushwood, sweating and trembling with fear. Falling to his knees he panted the word 'wolves' before a giant fury animal broke through after him followed by ten others. The size of bears and as black as a raven's wing the circled the sobbing man snarling and snapping at one another. Legolas loosed an arrow which sank into the smallest and it yelped and backed away while the others surrounded it protectively forgetting the man they had chased. The small wolf began to shine gold and change. Tauriel notched an arrow but Legolas halted her, watching the wolf change into a familiar shape.  
"They aren't wolves… they're naira."  
In the centre of the remaining wolves a shivering form of a young woman sat, bleeding from her middle but full of rage. The other wolves lowered their guard and changed their form. Legolas averted his eyes and handed one of them his cloak and she snatching from him ungratefully. Four men and five women now stood in place of the wolves some frowning others grinning. One he recognised as Eruanna's brother Devae and another looked familiar but he did not know her name. The man now staggered to his feet and began to explain while they saw to the wounds of their youngest comrade.

"These sorcerers tried to kill me and said they would eat me alive…"  
"It was a joke... just a little game" Devae interrupted, wrapping the cloak tightly round his waist while another snarled at the man who squeaked and crawled away on all fours. From his clothes the man looked of noble blood or one who served a lord but Legolas thought he had met him before.

"What are we going to do with eleven naira?" His lieutenant asked calmly, still holding an arrow to his bowstring.  
"Eruanna invited them to the celebrations; we will treat them as guests if they promise to stick to deer from now on." Devae translated to those who could not understand the common tongue and they smiled innocently at the elves and one helped the grovelling an off the floor. Suddenly smoke billowed out around them and when it cleared the naira were gone.

**Eruanna**

Vermeia burst into her room as the sun cast its coils across the brightening sky. Half drugged still from the wine she had drunk the night before Eruanna staggered round the room as her friend chattered delightedly at some news or other. Vermeia handed her a scarlet mound of cloth and without thinking she took the item of clothing and donned it before taking one step forward and falling over the hem. The young elleth burst into a fit of giggles as she realised that Vermeia had succeeded in getting her into a dress. Getting to her feet she studied the odd imp in the glass. The dress was the same shade as a drop of blood and matched the red in her eyes but she felt strange and unlike her natural self in it. Tentatively she stepped away from the unfamiliar image that was almost beautiful and glowered at Legolas's sister who was smiling at her handiwork.  
"Care to explain?" The elleth grinned and sat gracefully on a stool in front of the dressing table signalling for Eruanna to seat herself in front of her. Obediently Eruanna perched in front of the girl allowing her to braid her hair into a more elven style.

"It's the celebrations tomorrow and your husband returns later today, I thought you would want to look you best after all you said you didn't want to worry him about you nightmare…" Vermeia let her words trail away leaving Eruanna feeling sick at the mention of her latest dream.  
"I think this will frighten him more than knowing I had another nightmare." Vermeia giggled as she wove red ribbons into her hair, the swish of the satin lulling Eruanna's nerves. As she braided her friend told her all about the arrangements for that evening. There were to be songs and dancing as well as more food than any other feast they had for many a decade. Word had reached Thranduil's ears that she had invited dwarves so the kitchens where under far more pressure than usual. Orders of the finest wines and ales had been collected that day along with several varieties of rare birds all to celebrate a marriage that no one approved of.  
"You will of course be dancing tonight?" Vermeia's question burst into her train of thought halting it dead. Dancing… how was she supposed to dance? It was hard enough in her usual attire let alone the dress that she had been forced to wear. What would her friends say when she told them she couldn't do something? As far as they were concerned she was fearless and had many talents. Both where lies.  
"I don't think I will be able to Vermeia… I never learnt and though a few friends have tried to teach me I never could learn the talent." A frown crossed the youthful face and the hands stilled their work.  
"You will have learn, whatever will you do all evening otherwise?"  
"Drink, eat, make fun of others that are drinking and eating… feel jealous of some young elleth that my husband ends up dancing with and make a fool of myself…" having forgotten Vermeia's disdain of drink she began to apologise but her friend just smiled and finished doing up her hair.  
"First I think you should learn to walk in your new attire before attempting to dance." Surprised Eruanna glanced at her friend who had picked up a book from the side. "You walk far too much like a man should walk…"  
"That's because I was raised by men now stop insulting me and tell me how to walk in this ridiculous outfit." Vermeia instructed her to place the book on her head and she managed a few steps before tripping over the silk and dropping the book.

After about an hour she was able to make it to the door without stumbling and she threw herself onto an armchair for a break from lessons. After an hour's discussion with Vermeia, two guards come to the door demanding she go to Thranduil. Reluctant to leave the safety of her room she followed them through the palace to the king's throne before they left. Thranduil stood waiting for her contrary to how he usually greeted her when he summoned her. Bobbing her head she saw the elf redouble his glance, frowning in surprise.  
"Have you never seen a woman in a dress before my lord?" This jest was meant to break the ice but the kings shoulders stiffened and his eyes filled with some unfathomable sadness. He stepped towards her, brushing aside a stray stand of hair, inspecting her features, circling her. Uneasy she shifted away from him and she heard a small amused snort. Fingers traced the scars on her shoulders and she flinched, closing her eyes. Thranduil stopped this curious display of what came close to lover's affection and stepped away. Relived she let her shoulders relax slightly, rubbing them clean of the tingling warning his touched had enflamed.  
"What does he see in you?" It was more to him than to her, as if she was only a sculpture of her real self; a shadow or a reflection. Quartz blue eyes inspected her with a haunting interest, some sad memory hidden in those eyes.

"My lord? Have I done something that offends you?" Thranduil snapped out of the trance he had put himself in and smiled reassuringly.  
"I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier this week, it was most brave of you knowing you might die to save someone you barely know."  
"Bravery is close to stupidity my lord. I am no fool." Thranduil studied her in bewilderment; he touched each of his fingertips with his thumb as he wondered some unknown thoughts. Had she wanted she could have heard them but to pry in an elf's mind, especially one as old as Thranduil was often left scars upon her own mind as she had too many already. Still she wondered as she stood feeling exposed to his gaze in the thin gown that clung to her figure, watching him pace and process his thoughts.  
"I do not think you are a fool. You are wilier than you look and I need cunning to help me." Curious Eruanna wondered over the differences she had been taught between wisdom and intelligence. Though elves where wisest, naira where cleverest and while elves were overestimated her own where often miscalculated.  
"What do you need my help in? If it is a plot against your life I does not take much intelligence to find a killer and you are wise enough to not insult me with such easy matters."  
"Fortifications of our citadel… Legolas spoke highly of you diverse and intricate eye for detail when it comes to planning defences. The war against our enemy may be over but there will be resistance for some time, the shadow is lifting but others will fill its place…"  
"You don't need to tell me about evil replacing evil. While there is good in this world there will be evil, I have seen it a thousand times, first in my father and then in my uncle along with most of his courtiers. I will help when I can, I presume you now of my… illness?" The king nodded and Eruanna found hope dyeing inside of her. Thranduil traced the scar on her cheek before smiling and excusing her.

She ran. Thorn's tore at her arms and her hair caught on low branches but she ran until her les burned and she could go no further. Sinking down in the dying leaves she remembered a similar setting under golden leaves with an elf who had held her to his breast and whispered everything she had ever wanted to hear to her and only her. Now there was no one to pull leaves from her hair or call her perfect, only the disgust the emissary had stirred in her on his return.

_Legolas had returned with his patrol and the charming man whom she had met in a council hall two days earlier stood at his side, shaking and sweating with fear. She had not greeted them but had hidden in the shadows waiting for an escape into the sunlight. By the river some way away from prying eyes she had relaxed and began to read. The ambassador who she learned was named Diffros had followed her and sunk down beside her.  
"Is it good? The book, elven books are often dull I find." On seeing her blade he had held up is hands and lay back. "Please by all means kill me but think of the effects first." Putting the book to one side she considered the offer. His neck clearly visible was a tempting snack and she felt her canines extended. Burning. Her throat had burned and the deep calm eyes a shade of light azure seemingly welcomed the idea that had been planted in her mind. "What's wrong? Most of your kind welcome such an opportunity yet you linger in doubt?"  
"My husband… well my lover…" she had begun but the man had seized her hand and bitten it, igniting a fierce passion in her.  
"How can he be your husband when you have not drunk from him? He will never be yours in the eyes of your kind until you do and he is repulsed by the idea, come now, think about it…" With that the man placed a deep kiss on her lips leaving her breathless and alone._

The leaves rustled around her and she found the desires for the man vanish. Knowing she should have resisted that kiss he had placed upon her brought shame. She had betrayed Legolas and she didn't know how to tell him. Sitting in the burgundy dress she sobbed bitterly. Once there had been a time when she would have slit a man's throat for even disturbing her brought upon a wave of despair and she found herself desiring wine but there was none. The hissing of the wind as it turned over the dead leaves made her uneasy and she glanced around. Diffros stood watching her, the blue eyes filled with concern. He sat next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace hushing her tears. Eruanna pushed him away angrily and got to her feet remembering a similar situation with a different man many moons before. Lecherous anger poured from the man but she watched has he stayed this desire.  
"My lady I meant no insult I just wanted to make sure you were not alone... you looked distracted earlier, what happened was not my intent, you looked so lovely and I could but think you husband neglects to appreciate you as much as you deserve." The anger in her belly only grew and the man raised his hands in surrender.  
"Legolas is more than good to me; he treats me better than I deserve." Eruanna found the blue eyes tempering he anger and she loosened her grip on her knife. The man followed the scar on her cheek but unlike Thranduil he did not stop where it did but continued to trace the outline of her jaw and neck. The new feelings terrified her, her breathing laboured within seconds of his touch and the man smiled, leaning in with his mint smelling breath hot on her face. For the second time his soft lips and she found herself pulling him into a deeper fiercer kiss. His teeth scraped her bottom lip and she gasped for air as he bit her neck as his hands roamed her body. His hand began to pull up the skirt on her dress and her head finally gained control of her confused heart and she pushed him away. Diffros's breathing was ragged and his eyes where so full of lust but he smiled delicately at her took her hand and kissed it. Desire shivered up her smile and she felt control slipping. It was as if she was a puppet and he was her master. Backing away from him she ran future into the forest to a clearing from long ago.

The bubbling pool with the sliver fish was still there, covered with dying leaves its secret treasures where hidden. The trees though bigger in size where still the same but the grass was unkempt and waist height in places. At the edge of the stream she stopped and listened. Relived that no one had followed her she bent and washed the sweat from her face and arms before leaning back on her hands to admire the flowers growing in the vines above. What had happened to her? Whatever had he made her feel? She wasn't in love with this man and she couldn't ever see herself liking him but he had something in his eyes that brought her to a world she once cherished. Twigs snapped behind her and she drew her dagger spinning round to face whoever it was that had followed her. Instead of the black hair and blue eyes of the ambassador the familiar blonde haired elf stood before her holding an arrow in his bow. Eruanna dropped the dagger and he lowered the arrow grinning playfully. She couldn't meet his gaze but instead picked at the grass. Sensing something was wrong he came and sat beside her.

"You look… there are no words to do you justice" he murmured, running a delicate finger down her cheek. She closed her eyes under the feeling of his skin on hers, and he pressed his palm against where his finger had been. Her own hand rested on his and she realized how much she had missed him. Was it him? Or was it the contact of another creature? Legolas lent and kissed her forehead. "You did not come see me; I thought you might have found someone else while I was away." Her blood ran cold and she threaded her fingers into his. "Eruanna what's the matter…tell me, I'm your husband…"  
"But you're not…" she interrupted, instantly wishing she could take it back.  
"What do you mean by that?" opening one eye she saw the hurt in the cold blue depths of his as he stoked her cheekbone with his thumb.  
"Not according to my laws, it doesn't matter how many times you lie with me I still haven't done the deed to finalize it and I can't bring myself to. In the eyes of my friends you are my lover." This was an argument she had tried so hard to avoid many times in the past but she could see Legolas wanted answers. His hand left her face and like his father he ran his thumb over is over fingers as he thought.  
"What would it take to change that…?" It was the question she had dreaded him ever uttering and he had set his jaw with determination. Several times in the past he had asked her about naira laws on marriage and she had refused to tell him but now the truth must be told.  
"It's messy;" Legolas raised an eyebrow, "I mean it involves magic and blood and I don't want to have to involve you, as far as the rest of the world is concerned I am yours." Her husband looked slightly paler than before and she reached over, forgetting her earlier betrayal. Legolas flinched before he gripped her hand determinedly. "I have to be in my true form… and we; if you had been one of my kind would have exchanged blood during copulation… and by exchanging blood i mean drinking it." Now Legolas was defiantly whiter than before and she squeezed his hand reassuringly, he smiled weakly trapped in his strange head which battle morality from the mind and love from the heart. It was then she remembered the events and she shifted guilty as he wrestled with this new idea of marriage. "Legolas… I need to tell you something and you won't like it." Snapping out of the silence he nodded and kissed her gently, pulling her close into his arms.  
"What is it meleth?" Eruanna wanted to tell him the truth that she had kissed another but the words could not pass her lips. Instead she snuggled into his arms enjoying the feelings it brought her before thinking up a clever lie that would be part truth.

"The man you brought back with you… I can't explain but you can't leave me alone with him, he had an evil look in his eye and he tried to kiss me." Legolas laughed gently, brushing the loose stand away from her face.  
"If I where him I would try to kiss you too."  
"Legolas; he called me a whore…" this achieved the desired result; Legolas stiffened and wrapped his arms tightly round her kissing her forehead gently.  
"I'll kill him if he says that again."  
"He won't leave me alone… will you tell him to, I can't go anywhere without him following, _saes_ Legolas, make him stop." Legolas sighed gently, kissing her head and cheek before looking thoughtful.  
"I will speak with him later, it's getting late and perhaps you should come back with me?" Reluctantly she got to her feet already missing the soft flicker of his heartbeat and warm arms around her.

As they drew near home Legolas's eyes rested on a figure reclining in the centre of a flock of maidens. Diffros smiled before sauntering over the young girls giggling as he drew closer.  
"Ladies this is my saviour." Legolas nodded politely at him, pulling her closer as a snide grin past the man's lips. "That young woman there; that is his whore." Eruanna felt her husband leave her side and watched him walk calmly over to a tree beckoning Diffros to follow. The dangerous gleam in his eyes told Eruanna that the man was in for a shock. The man grinned like a puppy before Legolas's fist smashed violently into his face, several of the maidens squealed in alarm and the man spat out blood. Legolas looked over at her before hauling the grovelling man to his feet and pressing him against the tree. Eruanna cringed as her husband thumped the man repeatedly in the stomach; the man stamped hard on the elf's foot and swung a fist into his face. Eruanna ran over and pulled the two apart, Legolas pulled her behind him as the other man glared up at Legolas from here she had thrown him.

Diffros staggered to his feet and ready to throw another punch but Legolas twisted his arm and he screamed in pain. From the gates she saw a few elves come running.  
"Legolas. Legolas stop." Her husband threw the man to the ground and pulled out a knife. Eruanna grabbed his wrist before seeing the blood tricking from his nose and a deep graze of his forehead and her anger rose once more and she released him. Selwyn grabbed her and Haysus seized his brother before more damage could be done.

Once vengeance left Legolas's eyes he looked a little less pleased with himself. After she had stemmed the bleeding in is nose, she bathed the cut on his forehead singing softly to herself. There was still anger boiling in her husband but it was fading rapidly as his breathing returned to normal. No words were exchanged on the matter only a few amused looks as Selwyn informed them that the envoy was shaken but sent his apologies for the offensive words spoken.

Later she lay quietly in his arms, her head resting on his bare chest listening to his heart beating slowly and rhythmically in his torso. His fingers ran lazily backwards and forwards over her shoulder, tracing the tattooed dragon that marked her as one of the élite guard. It was times like these when she could never work out whether he was sleeping or not but from the regular flutter in his ribcage she knew he was conscious.  
"Eruanna… are you awake?"  
"Mmm, I'm awake though if you don't stop caressing me soon I won't be." The musical but slightly groggy laugh filled the room before he paused his fingers in their journey and tilted his head to face her.  
"Does this wedding idea have to involve your lovely wings or is that what most choose?" Eruanna sat up and wriggled onto her front before kissing him.  
"It's the blood that's important… the rest is optional." His fingers tugged playfully on the strings of the cotton shirt as he thought. He lent in and kissed her gently before deepening it, his teeth nipped her lips. Eruanna pulled away startled as her canines began to burn and a very recent memory recalled itself but she pushed it away. Legolas nibbled her lower lip mumbling delightedly as she untied her shirt and cast it aside. Her gums bled as her fangs forced their way out of the thin flesh and Legolas flipped her onto her back and began nuzzling her neck, biting and encouraging her. She was vaguely aware that she now lacked clothing but her thoughts where concentrated on resisting her husband's attempts to get her to bite him. Now nestled between her hips the elf tugged at her lips with his teeth revealing the sharp teeth. Contrary to the reaction she had expected he kissed her fiercely and she clung to him as her body flushed with energy. Blood. His lip was bleeding. Legolas grinned at her and guided her frantic kissed to his neck.

Sweet and familiar and new taste filled her mouth and she felt him tense and tremble with pain as she sunk her teeth into his soft neck. She paused and watched his fist screw up the sheet as his groan of agony turned to delight. Legolas kissed her passionately. The kiss tasted metallic but she revelled in it. Forgetting he was still bleeding she brushed her hand over is neck then froze.  
"It's ok, go on." He kissed her gently then allowed her to clean up the mess she had made of his neck before settling down beside her; breathing rapidly, his body trembling from a sudden wave of pain. Eruanna turned onto her front and buried her head in her pillow feeling sick and ashamed. Kisses tickled her back as the elf kissed his way across each scar which grew fainter with every week. She picked out words like 'beautiful' and 'perfect' but they no longer made her feel special. The taste of his blood was going sour in her mouth. Or what purpose had she done what she had? Had she pushed him to do it?

"Eruanna, meleth, speak to me, I am not harmed." Legolas nipped her hear and she tried to fight the smile that dived onto her face as he tickled her. Turning onto her back she allowed him to shower her with kisses before inspecting the wound she had made. Patently Legolas allowed her to complain about his behaviour as she kissed the faint pink marks on his neck. "Eruanna, I know you did not tell me the full truth about Diffros, I know his reputation and if he thinks he can take you from me I would let any naira do that to stop him." His words made her freeze and she heard him sigh.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking... he kissed me but I let it happen, I shouldn't have but I did. Twice."

If only she had known it wasn't what he had meant.

* * *

Bit of a longer chapter than I planned and a cliffie, sorry guys :) Other chapters have been removed for a plot change... Sorry :(


	7. Chapter 7

It was cold in the bed now that her husband had abandoned it. She lay where he had been moments before, tears stinging her eyes but she would not cry. She was the daughter of a great naira king. Princesses of the naira had no need of tears. The pillow smelt distantly of him and she pulled it over her head in a hopeless attempt in the despair to smother herself. When Legolas had gotten up from the bed after learning what had happened he hadn't said a word but had knocked a chair over with considerable force as he exited the room. Now that chair lay on its side broken. Eruanna thought then that her life was that chair. Constantly thrown around and trampled on as a servant of one person or another. If he forgave her she would never be fully trusted. _If. _It was a small word but so many put all their hopes upon it and failed. Eruanna reached for the knife she kept under her pillow and headed to the bath. It was scalding hot but she cared little sinking into the depths as it turned orange with the first wounds up her arms. As the sorrow faded, pain clambered into her mind she laid aside the knife; allowing the fresh wounds to close and with them the wounds on her heart.

When the water finally became too hot she climbed out and sat huddled on the edge. The truth she had told herself every day that she did not deserve him had now become shared with the one she hoped would never thing the same way. Numbly she dressed, putting on the loose hunting robe and securing her hunting knives to her waist she set off in search of rest bite to her mental torment.

**Three hours later**

Eruanna had no idea of how far she had run but she didn't stop. Her legs burned hatefully until she slowed and glanced around her. It was a long way north to the warm halls of the woodland king but she had no intention of returning for a few more hours if ever. There was a glimmer of dappled brown between two trees and she drew one of her knives before creeping closer. Focused on the slow heartbeat of the animal she began to feel herself once more. "How can I feel myself when I don't know who I am?" she murmured, startling the deer which looked up at her with its soft eyes. Lunging at it she wrestled it down to the dusty floor, raising her dagger to strike. It howled in terror and she brought it down, slicing its gullet with a swift movement. The earth drank the red river that stained the fawn coloured coat and she sat back on her haunches to watch. Whatever the man from nowhere had stirred in her it had been a primal instinct not one borne of emotion.

Closing her eyes she rested against the tree remembering another man who had tried to kiss her. Boromir had at least apologised for his behaviour and yet she had attacked him. Why didn't she feel like that man could be harmed? There was an evil in him but that evil drew her close but it was the thing that repelled her too. In the tree she caught sight of a flutter of black feathers and heard a rasping song ring out. Snatching the dagger she crept up to below the tree. Shakily she took aim at the small raven and threw the dagger. The bird stuck fast to the trunk wings spread and tongue lolling as a red beard covered its breast. Victory danced in the branches as Eruanna climbed them to retrieve her dagger then defeat waltzed in. Below her Diffros wandered; singing to himself, a blade glittering in his hand. The bloody deer still lay in the dirt and he stooped to inspect it before backing away. There where bruises on his face and neck presumably from his fight with Legolas, he looked up and grinned at her.

"The jewel is a hidden one indeed… and her keeper is protective over her, perhaps my lady you will come down from you perch and talk with me as a friend?"

Eruanna didn't move but glowered darkly at him. After what had happened with her husband she feared another episode of weakness would only break their fragile relationship further.

"I am no gem and I will not come down, I am content up here away from you."

Bowing Diffros sat down beside the deer and Eruanna snarled like a panther at him as he reached out to touch it. The man snatched his hand away and smiled ruefully. They sat in silent argument with one another before he walked casually over to the tree, hoisting himself up into one of the lower branches. She kicked his fingers when he came too close and he yelped in surprise and retreated away. There was some self-satisfaction to be had about the dejected look he had and she didn't mind showing it. Crestfallen though he was he refused to leave and Eruanna began to play with her dagger, glancing at him. Which vain would bleed the quickest? How long would it take for her to dispose of the body? What would Thranduil say when one of his key allies ambassadors didn't arrive back to the feast? Jumping out of the tree she glared at the man warning him away and dragged the deer from the clearing.

Away from all the eyes that had followed her over the past months she set about skinning the deer. Hands smeared in blood and exhausted from lack of sleep she worked slowly, peeling back the fur and pulling out the contents of the belly. Behind her she heard shouts of laughter and froze. Some way off female and male shouts rang out and a small boar ran squealing into the clearing. Her brother burst through the trees and tripped over the deer's entrails. Watching as the other naira followed in his footsteps she found a small smile formulate on her lips. Now splattered with red both her and the new comers looked as though they had been involved in a large massacre of some peasant village.

"Eruanna?!"

A small blur of curly orange hair flew in her direction knocking her backwards with considerable force. The others stumbled to their feet and ginned and the youngest naira tackled her for the second time only to find herself pinned against the flesh of the new carcass. Devae pulled his sister away and confiscated the knife before hugging her tightly.

"Little sister, we have missed you, we met your friends earlier though I believe your husband shot Saphra so we are avoiding the fortress for a few hours till she is fully healed. Why are you alone?"

"I had a disagreement with Legolas; I came here to clear my head and was followed by an admirer, nothing new, come now brother mine, how is my throne working out for you?"

Eruanna watched as the lights died in her brother's eyes at the mention of the seat no one wanted to sit in.  
"I find it fulfilling but tiresome…"

"What a lot of shit, you hate it I can tell, come now we shall roast this deer, catch up on lost times then go face the wrath of Thranduil… the latter you will need armour for."

There was no complaint to this suggestion and they gathered up wood for a fire. After ten minutes attempting to light it without any success she resorted to magic and soon the meat crackled cheerily over the burning blue flame. An hour's discussion revealed that war was brewing between the noble houses. The houses of Graspen, Farlen and Eriets had sided with her house but the other lesser houses had banded together with many of the poor. It seemed as though both sides where rallying armies to their sides and the lesser houses had employed the use of goblins to fashion their weapons as the greater houses had cut of their fortunes.

"This is why we need you Eruanna, one look at you and they will think twice about rebelling. The best soldier of our kind and she's run away to become the lover of an elf."

Carlis was set about Eruanna's role in the world but the mention of Legolas turned the sweet meat to lead in Eruanna's mouth.

"Wife. I married him. I'm not going to fight my own kind, not anymore if you want me to assassinate someone that threatens our existence I will do it but I will not choose sides, I have friends in those houses and I've betrayed enough people already."

Disappointment showed visibly on most of her friend's faces and some looked at their food miserably.

"You've survived without me in the past or have you forgotten the countless battles where I was unable to attend due to being captured"

"I remember that happening an awful lot to you…" Carlis creases of her scarred eyes turning up at the thought of her leader trapped in a cell amused her more than most, "but then you always where reckless."

"I'm not reckless, I just make bad decisions."

Her friends broke into a long stream of laughter, her brother choked on the mouthful of food he had swallowed. While they laughed she gnawed on the rest of the bone waiting till they had finished before getting up to wash off the blood from her hands.

"I think this meal would be better with wine don't you?"

The others nodded enthusiastically.

"Over in that tree trunk I think I might have hidden something for such an occasion but I might be wrong, Devae… get up and fetch it, will you? Then we shall set off to the palace with some good drink to keep us going."

As her brother rummaged under the roots of the tree she wondered at where Diffros had gone, he had not followed her but she suspected he would be nearby waiting for an opportunity to woo her. From a young age she had been fed the simple truth that the race of men where liars. Good ones but liars. Some lied to gain power others for more trivial things such as friendship. Aragorn had lived a lie even if it was only him who believed it. He had believed that he could evade his destiny. Boromir had believed his father a good man and had told everyone so and his brother… his brother was harder to read and his lie was still not yet discovered but in time it would show.

"Do you remember that man who tried to steal my nephew Eruanna? What did you do to him again?"

Merieses's stream of talking broke her thoughts and she looked over at the short mouse like girl who the others were listening intently to.

"Aye, I remember him… I don't remember what happened to him though."

This was a lie, she remembered all too well. After catching the man in the act of torturing the small child, she had butchered him before taking the cuts of meat to the kitchen to have made into a pie. This she had gifted to his family for their supper. Carlis also remembered and she watched the younger naira as she told of the ill-fated man who drowned in his own vomit. Both Eruanna and Carlis smiled as she described the funeral and how all his family wept. They both knew there had been no body. After Eruanna had killed him it had been Carlis who had burned the evidence in secret. They had told the others in the regiment that he had suffered a severe case of poisoning and that he would no longer trouble them. If the truth was known not much would be done but her squadrons reputation would have been tarnished. Murder was not a punishable offence unless it was a noble man or woman who was the victim.

Hours past and it began to grow dark as the group decided to head home. In the dim light they looked like ghosts, their pale skin reflecting the glow from the moon shining through the trees. It didn't help that their cloths where a mess of blood and dirt. There was singing some way off and Eruanna realized that the celebrations must have started. Contemplating the point of a wedding celebration without the bride as well as where the groom could not look at his wife without disgust, she settled to have her own party with her friends before going to join the festivities. Having spent the previous night in Legolas's chamber hers where freezing but it suited her friends as they set fire to several of the chairs and pulled out some parchment to roll tobacco into. Soon the room smelt strongly of burning plants and smoke wheeled round the room. Before allowing herself luxury's she changed her shirt then she took up a piece of parchment and fixed the dry leaf into it. The tobacco they had brought was a little dry for her tastes but she smoked it anyway. Soon the smoke seemed to form shapes of ships and faces and she lay back swigging the wine and laughing along with her friends. Carlis staggered to her feet and dragged the stolen barrel closer, tripping over Devae and landing very close to the fire. Eruanna stretched out a foot as her brother got to his feet to help up the drunken woman and he too ended up on the floor. Unaware of how late it was growing the friends drank until they could contain no more. Then stumbling and singing they made their way to the feast.

If they could have seen themselves they would have been a sight. Arm in arm and singing rowdily as if the world could not hear them they staggered in to the clearing clutching at the bottles of wine. It was lucky they had arrived so late into the party as most of the party-goers were also in similar states. The dwarves had arrived just after midday and Gimli had taken up a drinking contest with Thranduil on Legolas's insistence. Dizzy from the booze Eruanna seated herself next to Selwyn who watched his father with amusement. She noticed him wrinkle his nose and glance at her before he smiled and handed her a plate of food.

"There would be more but your dwarf friend swore you wouldn't eat all of it and Legolas agreed to it. What has gone on between you and him?" The berries she had been eyeing on the plate suddenly looked less appetizing and she looked down at her lap.

"I have an admirer and he may have made some form of advance on me and I may have misled him and lied to Legolas about it…" Startled Selwyn looked across to where his brother stood under the shadows of a tree. Eruanna followed his gaze longingly and she felt a comforting hand squeeze her shoulder. Her brother-in-law smiled and stole a blackcurrant form her plate before reclining in his chair.

"He will get over it if he knows what is good for him. Don't worry too much; he will be cold for a few days then forget it even happened. He adores you and I think the idea of competition scares him."

Deciding to change the subject she turned her attention to the drinking game. Several other eves had joined in against several other dwarves.

"Who do you think will win? I wager it will be Gimli though your father is coping surprisingly well considering he had far more to drink before the game began."

The elf sipped his drink thoughtfully.

"I bet my sword ada will win though I agree it will be a close call, how about we have our own game while we wait. I hear you can hold you liquor surprisingly well…"

"Selwyn I think it would be an unfair match as I have already drunk at least a barrel before coming here though it is a tempting offer you present me."

At this point Thranduil stood up to cheer then staggered backwards as two guards caught him. "I believe your sword is now mine."

Reluctantly Selwyn handed over the elegant blade and sighed watching his father stagger around as the dwarves laughed gleefully. Bored of the game she let her eyes rest back on Legolas who watched her suspiciously from his hidden spot. His eyes caught hers and she saw him smile faintly before looking away, the betrayed look still lingered in the gemstone eyes. After a few moments she turned her attention to her food and nibbled on it. Having drunk so much it made her head and stomach reel but she forced herself to continue to the plate was empty.

Gimli wandered over and pulled up a chair beside her. Stealing her goblet of wine he studied the miserable face of her husband.

"Is it me or you he's angry with lass, I cannot tell."

Snatching the wine from the dwarf she drained what was left and held her head in her hands. Gimli nudged her reassuringly, "He's coming over, yer might want your sword handy, and that look he is giving you might kill."

His words only hurried the nervous flutter inside of her. Many years of conflict with enemies had not aided her with conflicts with friends; she peeped out from behind her hair and saw Legolas pull up a chair opposite. Gimli moved closer protectively, his hand went to the nearest sharp thing which happened to be a fork and out of the corner of her eyes she saw him mouth the words: '…may be my friend but she is in no state for a fight.' Grateful for the dwarfs concern the lifted her gaze to meet her husband's cold gaze. To her surprise it softened and she saw him inwardly curse himself, beside her she noticed Selwyn taking an interest. Legolas glowered at his brother who recoiled and got up to join the dancing. Eventually he spoke.

"Eruanna, might I have a word with you alone?" Gimli grabbed her wrist shaking his head but she reassured him that she would be fine and wandered away from the group.

**Legolas**

Despite the resentment he felt he realised once he faced her that it was not directed at her. Leaning against a tree she looked pale and drained of life. Resolved to find out answers he slipped deeper into the green ash trees and she followed reluctantly. Once the music was distant he turned to face her and his determination broke. Hanging her golden head in shame and tears rolling down her cheeks he kicked himself and pulled her into his arms. She didn't deserve to be chastised for having another want her, especially at a time when she want wholly herself. Aware now of the warm salted tears that stained his tunic he began to felt guilty for not letting her explain when she had tried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let him… forgive me."

The pleas only made him hate himself so he silenced her and wiped away her tears on the cuff of his tunic. Kissing her brow he heard her mumble an apology and he released her.

"What were you thinking?" Eruanna shifted uncomfortably and avoided his gaze, "Eruanna, please I want to know why."

"I wasn't thinking and then I was thinking if I hit him, will it be the same as Boromir? What if I kill him? What if he overpowers me what then? He took me by surprise and I panicked, at least that's what I think was going on in my head along with a voice screaming 'this isn't right, you're married.' Then when I ran you turned up before I could think things over and I thought if you knew what had happened you would do exactly what you did."

Legolas saw the sincere look she cast him before she looked back to the ground. It was impossible to be furious with her for long but he was determined that she would not get away with it.  
"You're forgiven for now on once condition…"

He watched the smile on her face fade when he suggested a condition and the wary look returned, "you dance with me." She shook her head and backed away.

"I will not embarrass myself in that way meleth, think of something else."

"It is my wish, please Eruanna, you might enjoy it." It was a futile attempt, he watched her grit her teeth and change her eyes colour to intimidate him as she stood her ground.

"Very well, you are not yet forgiven." She sniffed indignantly but she slumped in defeat allowing him to drag her back to where the dancers weaved and waltzed.

**Eruanna**

It would take more than one condition for him to forgive her even if he said he had. Keeping her eyes away from anyone else and on her husband was easier said than done, his gaze was harder to hold than his fathers and she repeatedly buried her face in his shoulder to avoid it. Once or twice she caught sight of the man from nowhere, sitting beside the king and laughing drunkard with some advisors. Legolas noticed to and his grip became tighter each time they circled past him until she could see the jealousy building up on the calm elven expression. When she had met Legolas she would have never guessed that he could be so possessive and even his sister had seemed amazed when she had confessed it. It was curiosity that made her look at Diffros; he seemed uneasy like he had other places to be and would rather not hang around much longer. The grip on her waist was almost choking and she twisted a little and Legolas unwillingly loosened it, glaring at the man who sat grinning at her. Pulling her into an intense almost violent kiss he murmured a command against her lips.

'Stop looking at him.' He smiled innocently at her when he pulled away but she saw the satisfaction in the blue orbs.

After half an hour the man left and she relaxed into the steady rhythm. Her partner relaxed also and his occasional kisses where far more tender. The music slowed and she rested her head on his shoulder and he murmured soothing words to her. It was an easy dance to learn and she let Legolas lead, once or twice stepping on his toes for revenge from her sore waist. The candles had almost burned down and the slow lulled dancing had begun to make her drowsy when she felt Legolas freeze and pull her into him. His singers wove nervously though her hair and she tried to kiss him reassuringly but he seemed suddenly alert. There was a rustle of leaves from above and her senses heightened instantly. Dropping her hold on Legolas she searched the branches for whatever watched them. A crow cawed and the music halted as the musicians and other elves became aware of the sounds around them. The air suddenly smelt wrong, of old rot and sweat. Hairs standing on end she looked around for Thranduil but he had left earlier that evening complaining of a headache. Legolas edged away from the trees and the others copied him. Eruanna did not move then a hiss from above made her dart under the table for the sword she had won but Selwyn grabbed her blade and vaulted across the table. She saw Thranduil's blade lying discarded in the mud. "_Dare I use his royal pain in the butt's sword?"_ She considered it momentarily before settling that it was a time of crisis and he would never know. The handle soothed her shaking nerves as she lay in wait for whatever was coming.

It seemed that most of the guests had brought weapons and had forgotten to mention it to her, from the darkness the snarls of orcs could be heard along with scuttling noises from the trees. Those who did not have weapons fled while those who did blocked the orcs from perusing. Something landed on the table above her and she thrust the blade through the frail wood. A squeal of alarm from the creature rung out and spiders sailed down from trees all around like water running off a wall. From under the table she saw black crows circle the sky, cursing she closed her eyes and kicked the bench onto its side before flipping herself onto her feet, twisting round to slice the head of an orc. Hurdling the shattered bench she landed on a spider and drove the sword of the woodland realm into its skull before setting her sights on an orc that looked far stronger than the others.

"ERUANNA NO!"

Legolas's command rang out across the clearing as they struggled to hold back the spiders. Back flipping off a tree trunk she sailed onto the back of the beast and seized the metal plates embedded in its skin. This time she would defeat the bigger monster. This time she would not be weak. An arrow sailed past her ear and she glared at Tauriel unsure whether she was aiming at her or the orc. Blade in hand she drove it repeatedly into the back. Howling the orc dropped trying to roll her off. Wrapping her legs around its torso she gritted her teeth as the air was forced out of her lungs as the creature smashed her back into a sharp rock. Legolas appeared about of nowhere and landed gracefully on the orcs chest.

"I got it; it's all part of the plan." She slit the creature's gullet and it fell back, she crawled out from under it and grinned up at the worried expression on her husband's face.

"I would believe you if you ever actually planned before going into a fight." His remark was all true but she wouldn't let it get to her.

"Where's the fun in planning?"

Legolas snorted and turned to sink his knives into another spider as she scrambled to her feet. Standing back to back with him she watched the carnage unfold. Despite the number of opponents they were winning the skirmish. Legolas's shoulders heaved as he caught his breath and she felt her own heart racing with adrenaline. Their blades worked together to fell the foes and at last they gained full control over the situation.

It was over before it had truly begun. The organisation of the attack disintegrated as Thranduil arrived with reinforcements. The question on everyone's mind was: _Who organised it? Why now?_


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone had their suspicions about who could have organised an attack so close to the citadel. Most accused the naira and a few eyes turned to the king himself. Leaving the king's council in argument Eruanna went in search of her own answers. Her suspicions would not be heard by the elves who had laughed at their notion but her friends had listened calmly to them and agreed.

There was a well about a mile from the gates and it was there she walked to. Cold and clear, river never ceded its movement and she followed it to the little inlet where the water was fetched. Beside the cool wall of the well she sank wearily down beside it. From her pocket she pulled a silver coin. Once her mother had said that there was a goblin who lived at the bottom of a well that granted wishes if gifted silver. Smiling at the memory of Sunday mornings spent wasting silver coins on superstition with her mother she stood and cast the coin into the water. Not wishing for her husband's life was a difficult choice but instead she wished for answers. Something bubbled down in the icy depths and she lent over the stones to see what it was. A sudden childish wail rose all about her then stopped as it changed to choking. Eruanna backed away, her hands going clammy with the sounds of something dying ringing in her ears. Curiosity dragged her feet back and she peered over the edge, the water rippled violently bubbles drifted up to the surface then from the depths a deep shade of red drifted upwards. Years of experience had prepared her for worse but she retched violently when the face surfaced. It was time matters where taken into her own hands. The elves where no use to anyone_._

* * *

As the cloak of darkness fell over the shadowed woods, Eruanna cast the spell. Thunder crackled over the sky, bolts of lightning sailed on silver ships from one cloud to the next. Rain poured down and each drop sliced open the earth. The naira where hunting. In the commotion following the discovery of a dead elfling in a well one man had snuck away. Following the advice of a farmer and a wine merchant two of the twelve separated from the group and headed to a remote house in the forest. The others tracked like pack animals, crouching low to the ground and scanning the area. Climbing up trees and stalking anything that moved or breathed.

In her element Eruanna stood as the storm raged around her, rain drenching the cloak and thin hunting garb she wore. Along with Carlis she sat on the porch of the wooden hut awaiting the return of a man. The trap had been set he would run to this home seeking protection and protection would be what he would get; for a price. Blade sharpened and ready she sat on the steps watching through the torrents for the signal. Beside her Carlis held a bag and slowly as the cries for help drew nearer she handed it over. Getting up off the steps she signaled to her friend to make ready, the man tore into the clearing and Eruanna vanished leaving Carlis alone.

"Please. You have to help me… there are naira after me."

From the rafters in the roof Eruanna watched Carlis sit the man down on a carefully positioned chair then nod to her. With a soft thud she landed behind him, seizing a cloth she gagged him before binding his hands and feet.

"Do you know what job I used to have before they made me a captain of the guard?"

The man's eyes where bulbous and he fought against his restraints but they held. From the shadows ten wandered grinning as the rain pelted the earth.

"I used to work in the dungeons; it was a very messy job, lots of blood. Came in handy when I was captured because I knew what to expect and I had seen ways people lessened the pain but you… you don't have that luxury Diffros. My brother here, well he likes more than just women, perhaps he will enjoy you… no? Well then I have an apprentice here who needs to learn some skills so, I thought we might play a little game. Professional versus novice. You can judge."

The youngest member stepped forward; she hopped up the steps and spread out on assortment of tools across the table.

"Sidero here is an orphan like me… we all are in this group save maybe Iraesl who has a mother. Someone once asked me why I am friends with who I am because I am not a misfit or an degenerate or even a freak, well I say that my uncle might argue otherwise but that's not the point; the point is I am friends with these wonderful folk because we are similar and we understand one another. We understand you to. I am a misfit and a freak because I am capable of feelings so what do the naira do with those who are full of emotion? Exactly what we are going to do to you."

They lit a fire and Devae grimly picked up a prong before heating it over the flame. Eruanna picked out of the bag jars of assorted sizes and placed them on the counter.

"He looks hungry… perhaps a little bit of something before we start? Carlis I believe we brought some pie along didn't we and some wine, give the poor man some he looks utterly famished after his run."

He drank the wine in deep gulps but then Carlis seized the back of his head when he tried to pull away.

"Enough Carlis, we shouldn't force him to have too much so early it would spoil the fun. Sidero, please help our guest to eat his meal whilst my brother finishes with the equipment."

Watching as her friend forced the food down the man's gullet she wondered what her new family might say. This was not the way the elves got their information but it was her way and it worked every time. Carlis and Devae took no great pleasure in harming others but she was neither of them and both had always been free and had suffered little when the guards same calling for information. Taking the hot poker from her brother she advanced on the man. A few of her companions with weaker stomachs looked away while she stretched open his eye lid. Sidero grinned as Eruanna slowly burned him blind before handing the white hot iron to the young apprentice who followed more slowly, twisting and turning the prod and grinning with delight. The howls from the man brought back ugly memories and she glanced away to push aside the panic that threatened to rise. She had a job to do and she would not fail in it.

After his eyes, his finger nails were peeled away one by one before they removed every finger and toe. Slowly the words where pried out like his teeth. Screaming and begging for mercy he told them everything. Blood stained her hands as she poured molten silver down his back, it spattered and singed a hole in her breeches but cruel delight had taken over. Taking up a saw she hacked away at his hands, ignoring the red that spilled out across the soft wood. To make sure he would never speak; she sewed up his lips and then she left him in the thunder.

The cabin smelt of rancid death, bones crunched under their boots as they entered. Chains hung from the ceiling and walls. Some shackles of various assortments still held the emaciated remains of their victims. Mould clung to every corner and moss covered the floor. Cautiously she stepped over the bits of rotting flesh strewn across the floor and seated herelf on the edge of the rack, watching as her friends discussed what to do with the deformed creature on their porch. So far away and remote was their location that no animal or bird ever found the cabin. It had once been a base for her kin to shelter in until they had converted it to an overflow dungeon during the rebellion almost a millennium ago. Thunder growled ravenously as lightning speared the trees. Tired of arguments and shivering with the rain settling below her skin she opted to decide the man's fate herself.

As they argued whether more torture was necessary she slipped outside and tired one of the metal containers and tied it round Diffros's belly. From the can scratching could be heard, muffled squeaks and something tried to escape. Holding out her hand the flame lit, consuming her hand. Holding the flame close to the tine the squealing got louder.

"Dear me Diffros… you might be regretting trying to woo me now. I heard you hated rats so I thought I might cure your phobia before you die. By the way you wife makes an excellent pie…tasty wasn't it?"

The man tried to vomit but the stiches held. The creatures began to tear at his bared chest and muffled cries came from his throat before scarlet poured out from behind the tread binding his mouth. She heated the base of the container more and he howled and wrestled with the ropes. Eruanna cut his bonds with a rusted knife and watched him writhe in pain on the ground. Clawing at the white hot bucket with the stumps she almost pitied him. His spine rippled as the flesh began to tear apart. Tiny clawing paws wriggled their way up through the flesh and the man finally lay still. A rat crawled up and down the torn hole, blood dribbling from its whiskers before she scooped it up and placed it back in the crate it belonged in. The other rats set their teeth on the red mess and feral screeching rose into the night as they devoured each other. From inside the hut there was quiet and from the door Sidero peered out.

"What are you looking at?"

The girl flinched at the almost savage growl that had sprung from her teacher's mouth. The others peered out from behind thick cobwebs to a see the darkness coagulating around their friend. Power. Eruanna breathed it in. There was a spicy flavour to it, and the more she tasted it the more she wanted it. Broken was the body laid out before her like a child's rag doll given to an ungrateful youth. Red stained the innocent earth as its inhabitants tore each other limb from limb in a frenzy of desire and hunger for something sweeter than a life they had. Shakily she tilted her head to the sky and ordered the rain away; it was only good to wash out visible stains not the ones that lingered on the heart. Having always had power it was heard to let it go after a mouthful of it once more but slowly as the raindrops dried on her face in the chilling night the cravings submerged themselves in a different task. One that involved a whole lot of lying.

Frodo's stories had no completely fallen on deaf ears in the few months they had journeys together. Southern mirkwood was well known to her but the north had been forgotten in her absence. _They came upon a river but there was no bridge in any state to cross but there was a boat. _After hunting down a bear they skinned it and wrapped the corpse up in the furs. _When they were crossing the river on the boat Bombur fell in after being hit by a white stag which tried to cross and was induced in deep sleep._ There was indeed a dark river with waters blacker than any soul could ever be and into it they threw the body, now filled with rocks to sink it. Blood-stained and sore they collapsed by the bank, some shivering in their wet clothes while others attempted to light a small fire to dry their boots.

Having no desires of her own to rest and thinking only of her husband alone and injured she left them by the waters of the stream vowing to return and fur full the desire to learn more of its depths. In the far distance she imagined a white stage and the shouts of panicked dwarves and a small hobbit. Such adventures of triviality others ventured on that it made her kind hiding behind their walls look a little bold instead of cowardly. Cowards where what all naira would be if given a choice. Go and fight or stay behind the walls, most stayed but her friends and her had travelled the world giving their talents for gold wherever they could. Once she had met those dwarves under the fading trees as they had wandered over the elven path. Her visits had been frequent then for she had missed her friend but never dared to greet him. Those dwarves had strayed upon her haunting the path and remembering all that had once been. They had asked her the way but she had fled never once questioning their intentions. Now many years later she knew their inconsequential quest and how significant it had really been. Would she have stopped and given them food if she had known?

Legolas was still curled up on the bed when she returned. Still insipid but smiling and fully awake his smile had faded on seeing the blood caressed tunic and dirty hands. Through her sodden dishevelled hair she gritted her teeth but he just sat her next to him saying nothing. He picked up a cloth and bathed away the smears on her faces and hands; frowning as it was revealed that she was not injured.

"I was hunting… I got thirsty."

"I thought you had been in a fight." His hands wove into the tangled mass of damp hair and he smiled as she undid her tunic and wrapping a blanket around her shoulder. "You look like one of the wild women out of those stories that men tried so hard to tame, now I do not wish to hassle you but you need to rest you look terrible."

Admittedly she was exhausted. Eruanna washed and changed quickly before gulping down most of the wine in the jug then she wriggled into the warm sheets beside her husband. Legolas lay back into the pillows allowing her to huddle up to him, she closed her eyes in an effort to sleep but it did not come. Instead a sea of bodies ravaged her mind. Face upon face of those she had harmed, it was the same every time she took a life. Beside her the elf had already slipped back into dreams and a pleasant smile danced across his lips. Gently she kissed him and lay back into the crook of his arm but the troubling thought would not leave her. _That famer and wine merchant know you where after Diffros. They know what you were going to do._ Reluctantly she climbed out of bed and picked up a small knife. If all evidence was to be destroyed then she would be thorough. _Forgive me Eru for must sin._


	9. Chapter 9

**Thranduil**

Rising early to catch the sun and walk the riverside before a day of council meetings and ruling, Thranduil paced back and impatiently by the gates. Diffros should have returned the evening before and he had never known his friend to be late. Despite the recent events that the man had involved himself in the king still enjoyed his company and of late he had shared his early walks with the mortal. The views of the man where often obscured and optimistic but it amused him to listen to the hopes of one who had very little life left. After the recent attempt on his life the peace of a rising sun had become more valuable. Orange sifted across the rapid water, rufescent tinges splashing the fast flowing rush. Fish leapt and dived over large rocks into the frothing foam then leapt again in an eternal spiral of dance. Upon the other side of the river a carmine shrouded figure stood watching the water. Eerie. She was eerie. Rotation her wrist she controlled the ripples nearest her as they lapped up the rocks and washed around the grass at her feet. The damask dress made her skin ice like snow and the gold hair look like the leaves of autumn. As he watched Eruanna play with her magic he found the same fascination he had felt earlier stir, it revolted him but he wanted at the same time to explore the captivating aura she held. It was dark magic she was born from and he knew it but the hidden sorrow and story she carried had it so easy to forget.

She looked up and nodded curtly, turning the deepening magenta eyes away and vanishing in the fumes of an unexpected fog. The sere smoke lifted and the vermeil witch had gone, a guard appeared from behind the stone doors. The sombre look he held was enough to tell Thranduil that there was a problem he needed to see to.

Tuning from the peace he nodded to the guard and the elf produced a letter. Bowing the guard left leaving him fingering the parchment nervously. The seal on the front was of the royal court of the naira, though their recent king was visiting he had refused to speak of terms for an alliance until his courtiers had drafted a list of demands. Now he held those demands hidden behind a clump of wax decorated with dragons. Thoughtfully he turned the heavy bundle over, wondering what terms the new king would ask. If only Diffros had arrived when he had said he would. The man knew much about the race of naira having several mistresses who lived in the fort. All the king knew was they were all trained killers and even the children were capable of murder.

"My lord!"

Tauriel's shout broke through the disquieted thoughts and he tucked her letter away from his captain's sights.

"My lord. Our prisoners have been assassinated."

Wheeling round to meet the younger she-elf whose face was a deathly white he knew instantly that it was not the only news she had. Half-heartedly he allowed her to explain that when they had brought the merchants their food they had found their blood staining the stone floors, their throats slit.

"My lord, I am afraid to report they found the body of Lord Diffros floating in the enchanted river last night. His body was mutilated and we believe he had been severely tortured before he died. Whoever did it tried to which his body down by sewing rock into them, they knew what they were doing."

Slowly Thranduil listened to all Tauriel had to say. He had been fond of the man but he had expected a grisly end for him, he had after all meddled in the affairs of the naira.

"I want you to find out where everyone was last night. I want you to arrest Eruanna and her friends for full questioning, say nothing to Legolas until it is done, I fear he will not take it well."

**Eruanna**

The merchants face refused to leave her mind. Frustrated her lent on the edge of the table letting her had droop as she felt the desire for wine niggle at the back of her mind. Carlis paced nervously backwards and forwards across the rug, biting her nails as Sidra reclined in the armchair her foot circling anxious. The others had retreated to the trees awaiting the recovery of the corpses in the dungeon. Taking deep breaths she watched Carlis stop patrolling and Sidra get up.

"It's not as if they will know it's us, besides they can't bring him back to life."

Sidra was trying desperately to rationalise their decision to torment the man and Carlis poured over maps of the palace. Eruanna drummed her nails on the table impatiently. In an attempt to lighten the mood Sidra poured out wine and handed out.

"It's not as if he didn't have it coming, Eruanna, you said it yourself that he would have faced worse in our city."

"We fed him the remains of his dead wife… if the others knew, if Legolas finds out what happened even he will not find it in himself to forgive me."

Carlis downed her wine and poured another glass, looking thoughtfully down at the dungeon layout.

"Are you regretting killing him now? I told you it was a bad idea but you were so angry that he had betrayed Thranduil's trust that you wouldn't hear of it."

Eruanna screamed inwardly and angrily swiped at the glass; spilling wine across the fragile maps. Both companions tensed ready to pin her down but for once the locked up rage stayed put. Instead she raked her nails across the table leaving white lines in the dark oak. From the next room she heard crashes and shouts and her friends looked at her panicked.

"Both of you run. I'll be fine, promise... i'll see you on the battlefield in no time!"

Smoke billowed round the chamber as her comrades fled. Pulling up a chair at the end of the table she lend in it, and began to wait, sipping on the remains of the wine in the goblet. Tauriel burst open the door and Eruanna though saw the flash of daggers. Heat built up inside her and unease knotted her innards into a ball. She stood, looked at the elves who had broken through the door and let out a scream. Clutching her stomach she collapsed to the floor howling in pretended agony. They would not find her so easy to capture. Rocking backwards and forwards she moaned painfully, taken aback the elves all looked to their captain who stared in horror and fear. Smirking quickly at the elf she clenched her fist around the goblet feeling the metal contort under her grip. Tauriel approached cautiously and studied her at a distance.

"She's faking it. Seize her."

Eruanna snatched up her dagger and held it to her own throat, grinning wildly as sweat poured over her flushed cheeks. Pressing the steel into the soft gossamer skin he watched every single guard freeze.

"Come one step closer and I'll stick this knife into my gullet."

Tauriel stepped closer, her soft footsteps ringing loudly in her ears. Her neck stung as she dug the knife deeper but the elf refused to stop moving. Then the she-elf dived and disarmed her, forcing her onto her back. Eruanna sank her teeth into the elf's thigh and a satisfying cry of pain echoed round the room. Spitting out blood she kicked as hard as she dared sending the captain reeling into several chairs, splintering them. The other guards seized her and dragged her to her feet. Forgetting dignity she battled their grip but she had forgotten their hidden strength. Digging her heels into the floor they dragged her howling resentfully out of her chamber. With hurricane-force strength she removed one of her captors but another replaced him, shackles where placed on her wrists and she resigned herself to whatever pride she still had. They sent her sprawling onto the floor of the cell, groaning from the pain of where Tauriel had managed to wind her. Rolling onto her back she saw the smirking face of an elven king. Where his precious captain was she didn't care.

Letting anger fly she threw herself at the bars rattling them; baring her teeth and screeching hatefully. Thranduil flinched away, his eyes widening when he saw the long canines extending from her gums. As he stepped closer she snarled defensively and he froze. An animal growl rippled up though her throat and she backed away, circling the tiny space like a wounded animal. Backing away into the darkest corner and huddling there. Apprehensively she scraped her hands back and forth across the uneven ground, licking her lips and letting her eyes dart round the small confined room. The stone began to turn red and she pressed her hands more firmly across the ground, dragging the stones up though her skin. From where her blood lay she ordered things to grow, small ugly weeds and thorns grey up around her, shielding her from the watchful eyes of her jailers. Terror rising in her chest she took deep breaths and tried to ignore the false images of wispy hands clawing their way through the briers.

Closing her eyes she tried desperately to eave reality behind. To dip into the past or the future, far away from the present. Eventually the seductive and intoxicating hold of slumber hooked her and reeled her down into its murky depths.

_There where bars on all sides, chains held her in the small cage that looked like it should have contained birds. Glancing around in the dark she saw others swinging from the ceiling and all around her on every side. They too contained people of all species and gender. Looking down at her unclothed self she curled up tighter and hid her face from the disturbing eyes of mortal men. Shame and humiliation inked itself on her cheek and she watched as whomever her captors where in the dark cavern dragging women and men away on chains to a ship bound for a port. In most of the cages there was more than one person and she saw them leading a filthy piggish man towards hers. Feebly she growled at them and their prisoner grinned a toothless smile, his black gums blending it no the milky dark. The chain on her neck was pulled and she was forced to stand, wrapping her arms across her body as her new companion eyes her lustily from the closing doorway. Moans and screams from above where the proof she needed of what was expected and she clenched her fist and glowered defiantly at this new challenge. Scarred and missing several minor ligaments this man was a state and not fit anything but her reached out a stumpy hand and caressed her face. The touch sent waves of revulsion over her and her fist tightened more. As he pressed the sweaty rolls of flesh against her abdomen she drew back her fist and forced it into the man's belly. Two more strikes and her hand broke through the thick blubber and tore apart his organs._

Eyes snapping open, she looked around the darkening cell. Once she had used magic to enhance her but it had only caused her more pain. Huddled on the cool tiles she heard Sidero weeping in the next cell. All elves feared balrog and all naira feared enclosed spaces. Crawling under the thorny wall she peered out across the space to the occupant of the opposite cell. Carlis stood resting her head between the bars singing softly, her brothers boot just visible behind her ankle. Crossing her legs, Eruanna sat gazing out at what had been freedom. Fire burned the unquenchable thirst for wine and blood but in the small container she was held in the likely hood of either appearing was greatly reduced. Eventually she joined the song Carlis sang, hope flitting round the cells as others appeared at the bars to join in.

"I will travel to those lands I once called home,  
With white shores and silver sky's  
Our home of marble towns and ruby rise  
Those seas in autumn ever changing.

To Termoree I travel home,  
The wind is ever changing  
No chain or broken shackle  
Will ever break my soul  
Do you hear the calls of those who fought for us?

Keep you white horses and pretty maids  
Keep your lands of green and grey  
mine the darkness for precious light  
We are going home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Legolas**

Fear. Why was he afraid? He could hear a soft weeping but there was no one else in the room. Discomfort did not alarm him so why did he feel a sudden freezing terror creeping through him. The marks on his neck from her bite began to burn and he heaved himself to his feet before collapsing in a chair. The latch of the door clicked and the handle turned before the oak wood swung inwards. Gimli hurried in, puffing.

"Legolas, Thranduil's arrested Eruanna; she's going on trial for murder."

The dwarf leant heavily on the back of a chair to steady himself. Dread began to grip Legolas's gullet and he staggered to his feet. Gimli blocked his way as he swayed to keep his balance. The bearded face frowned at his unsteady movements but did not mention it.

"Let me pass Gimli, I need to see her."

"You lad are not going anywhere," Gimli spluttered as he blocked Legolas for the second time, "You won't like what you see."

"What will I see?"

Gimli shuffled uncomfortable and shrugged, dodging his gaze and pulling at on his beard nervously.

"Gimli? I need to know what has happened."

"The lass has turned herself into a wolf and is refusing to leave the corner of the cell, she's starving herself. I tried to speak to her and I almost lost my hand."

Legolas pushed past his friend, ignoring the dizzying agony snarling in his abdomen. The dwarf hurried after him, preparing to catch him if he fell. Hurriedly he pulled on his tunic and buckled his sword to his waist. Stumbling down the winding passages, past the whispering guards and worried glances they came the cells. Leering red eyes peered out from behind cold bars, several animalistic snarls filled the air and Gimli lead him to the furthest and smallest cell. A low growl emanated from the darkness and carefully he peered in. In the furthest corner surrounded by dying plants lay an albino wolf, paws turning a muddy auburn hue as it licked away what blood there was. The creature whimpered and shuffled further away from the bars and buried its face in its tail.

"Gimli…fetch the keys... and a blanket"

Nodding once reluctantly, the dwarf hurried away to find the keys while he sank onto the steps in front of the cell. The wolf whined and slunk towards the bars, limping on its front paws in the effort. It sank down beside the bars and gazed up at him sorrowfully, its eyes changing the colour of liquid gold before returning to their natural state. Glancing across at the naira leaning heavily on the bars crooning to herself he stretched out his hand and the animal flinched away before sniffing his clothing and howling at him expectantly.

"You won't get her to change back elf, not while she's locked in there and certainly not while your friends want her blood."

Jumping he turned round to see the naira in the opposite cell watching him intently, running her tongue across the sharp fangs with a hungry look in her eye.

"So long as she's in that form the nightmares do not come and she is not Eruanna or Eris just a wolf and soon she will forget she was anything else and stay like that, it is the price our kind pay for magic, we use it too often and it consumes us but we use it too little and we become almost human, that's why she tries not to use magic, she wants to be human; you must know that… after all you are her closest friend."

Legolas frowned at the furry creature that he was bound to in marriage. _No. You are not wed to an animal; your wife is more than that. _Watching as the wolf rolled around playfully in the dust, tongue lolling unashamedly like a tame dog, Legolas mused the hilarity of the situation. _You know very little about her, you know nothing of the deeds she has done… you don't even know what she's capable of. I know but I love her. Love? Love may not be enough, silly child, she is powerful and dangerous. But she's different. Different from what, all the other naira, how many of her kind have you met other than her? One. Perhaps with more self-control and dignity than most but still reckless and selfish. _

"What's your name and how do you know who I am?"

The girl in the cell cocked her head and looked thoughtfully at him. Behind him he felt warmth caress his face and saw the white snout peeping through the cage.

"Carlis, I am you wife's lieutenant, or one of them, she spoke of you often or as often as she dared, life in the capital is dangerous for anyone but especially for a high-born with so many enemies."

Smiling Carlis pointed to the inside of a cell and he heard a low groan escaping the animal which stood in the middle of the cell. In horror he watched blood trickle down from the beast's snout and eyes as the fur tore away. Golden lock spilled from behind the pelt that fell away and ragged painful gasps heaved in and out of a fragile body. A soft moan slipped from Eruanna's lips and she sank down onto the floor pulling the left over skin around her bare form as she sobbed. Looking over at the other naira who strained from behind the bars to see if her friend was alright, Legolas noticed Tauriel standing above them watching with interest. A whimper escaped the delicate form and his head snapped back to focus on it.

Fresh wounds wound their way up her hands and wrists and others across her face from where she had head butted the bars in rage. Smaller grazed worked up her legs like vines and blood oozed from her back where her skin had torn open in the effort of changing back. Soft footsteps behind him prompted him to look and see the face of his father's guard standing next to him. The cold eyes studied his wife intently as she struggled to sit, wheezing in agony as her bones realigned. Heavy footsteps alerted him to Gimli's presence and the dwarf stood glowering at Tauriel as she knelt near the cell door. At this point Eruanna had regained her dignity and she sat cross-legged judging the situation with an interested expression. Gimli joined the two elves and as Tauriel cocked her head Eruanna copied. Frowning Tauriel raised a hand and flinched as Eruanna copied the action in perfect synchronisation. Startled he caught Tauriel's frightened glance as she stood and Eruanna copied stepping slowly over to the bars before continuing the copying practice.

"Legolas, why's she doing that make her stop."

The naira copied in exact mimic, sounding almost identical to the original voice.

"Legolas, why's she doing that make her stop."

Tauriel gave him a panicked look before hearing laughter from the cell behind and swerving round to glare. Eruanna did not copy this time but smiled and knelt beside him taking his hand in hers. Legolas released her hand to let Gimli open the door and throw the blanket over her.

**Eruanna**

Concealed in the warm furry blanket wrapped around her by the dwarf, she watched Tauriel stalk Carlis curiosity building behind the green eyes. Every muscle ached but she made the effort to move closer to her husband who was trying to hide his own wounds. Snatched up by the strong arms of her spouse she watched her friend snarl at the she-elf and Tauriel turned away. _How are you going to get out of these dungeons? _Considering the amount of guards posted it would be difficult. Knowing they would not believe Legolas because of his relationship with her called for a more risky strategy. Catching the elleths eye she proposed the proposition.

"Tauriel, if you help me, perhaps I can help you?"

There it was. Undeniable curiously in the child elf's eyes. Plain and simple desire for knowledge.

"What could a naira help an elf with?"

Tauriel's tone was scornful but there was a hint of hope concealed under it.

"You help me back to my chamber so I can rest for the trial, then find evidence suggesting my friends and I are innocent and I will find out who killed you parent and arrange a meeting if you wish"

"How would you track them down?"

"Every attack ever made by our military is recorded, every loss on both sides is written down, if it was one of my kind it will be discovered unless the culprits where exiles then my network of thieves can help."

Legolas sighed gently, running his fingers down the gash in her back. Glancing at him she saw the deep crease in his brow as he thought.

"Did you kill them Eruanna?"

Taken aback she froze. Breathing hesitated in her lungs and she felt her mind swirling with possible answers that would avoid directly telling him. _Lie. Lie, they don't need to know. If they find out they will be devastated to know their friend was false. Lie._

"Yes… I killed Diffros but I didn't kill the merchants; I didn't trust him from the moment he walked in. No one walks up to one of my kind just to give honeyed words unless they want something. Besides that, just as you were telling the king I had killed those two merchants (which I did not; they killed themselves on my asking) my friends and I raided your friends chambers and found a list of people whom he planned on murdering or had already. I know this because one of those on that list I found dead in a well earlier. So I took matters into my own hands and killed him, undeniably that wasn't the original plan but I usually improvise anyway."

Gimli, Legolas and Tauriel where silent. Legolas unwrapped his arms from her shoulder and moved away. _Guilt. _What had she to be guilty for? All men would die one day and many deserved death the moment they were brought into this world. From a cell further up her brothers soft voice drifted down in a melodic chant.

"All the world is dark and cold,  
We have no home to go,  
Nightmares creep and no demons sleep  
For we have no place to call our own.

Drain the blood of mortal men,  
Cast out your nets to catch a man  
Watch as the sea spires shine,  
Under moons glimmered rays,  
But beware the perfect insane.

I have seen a woman fair walk along the strand  
With eyes of bloody red  
And emerald-green.  
Beware her fangs  
Her twisted ire,  
Fear her magic,  
But cherish her heart,  
Our new queen of the stars."

* * *

After much argument with the guards Tauriel bargained her return to her room. Legolas sunk down onto the lounger, morning to sit in front as Tauriel filled up a bowl of hot water. Lowering the wolf skin she heard the sharp intake of breath and felt a soothing kiss on her shoulder as she struggled to look at the damage.

The water stung fiercely and she let out a sharp doglike yelp before clamping her hand over her mouth to stop any more sounds escaping. Feline hisses rose in her throat as the other elf lent over her to inspect the wounds on her face. In the corner of the room Gimli sat flicking through papers in search of the list she had spoken of but was doing a very poor job of finding it.

Tauriel handed her a small vial of clouded liquid, smirking when she sniffed it and gagged.

"What is this? Horse piss?"

Legolas thumped her as hard as he dared muttering something about her foul language before kissing her neck. As he bathed the cut she could feel his hands shaking and she glanced over her shoulder but received nothing but a small reassuring smile. Swilling the vial around in one hand she removed the stopper glaring hatefully at the smiling Tauriel before gulping it back. Forcing back the vomit that threatened to leap out of her; she smiled sweetly before setting the bottle aside.

"That's disgusting, I've had some bad potions in my life but that's got to be one of the worst; it must be piss."

Again Legolas pinched her, but no complaint escaped him, indeed he swapped the water for a bowl of some equally fowl smelling paste and smeared it over the wound. Her skin began to feel numb and she caught sight of the needle in her husband's hand. Biting her lip she clenched her hands together; Tauriel gave her a sympathetic look, or as understanding as she could manage.

"How's your leg Tauriel… I'm sorry by the way; I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine; if you were hoping to cripple me then I'm afraid you failed."

Cold metal wove its way through her skin and she filched automatically at the memories stirred by many days spent in similar circumstances with less pain relief. Once it was over she was made to put on a shirt and Legolas dragged her away from the wine which had taunted her since she had stepped into the room. At this point Gimli poured some of the sweet nectar from the jug and handed it to her, receiving a scowl from Legolas. Diving over a chair to avoid having the glass stolen she gulped it down before peering over at the dwarf hopefully. A sudden trembling came over her as the past lost its soothing quality's and the effect of the stitching attacked her nerves.

**Legolas**

Exhausted though he was he helped Eruanna to her feet and removed the glass from her evil grip. Though appalled at her actions he saw why she had done it. Her training had always been to eliminate a threat as quickly and as brutally as possible so no one else would challenge her. There was a small amount of relief in knowing he would not have to compete for her affections once more and as she quivered in his arms from the agony, his primary concern was to protect her from anyone who would increase the suffering.

Leaning on one of the bed posts he watched her nestle and burrow beneath the mass of sheets as she had done so many times as a child. Tauriel watched beside him with wild amusement on her lips and both where so intent they did not notice Gimli's laughter for several minutes.

"You both look like you have just dealt with a troublesome child and are ready to take a nap yourself."

The dwarf guffawed hysterically at his imagined likeness though Legolas secretly felt that dealing with Eruanna felt very similar on occasion. Lying in her 'pillow fort' (as she had named it as a child) she slept with one eye half-open and a hand clutching the hidden knife under the pillow.

"Do you ever wonder lad, what she would be like if war hadn't claimed her?"

In truth he had often but he had shaken the idea away without too much reflection upon it.

"She wouldn't be Eruanna if she did not go to war, she would just be another maiden with very little substance. I like a challenge and she's always been difficult."

**Tauriel**

All the while the dwarf and Legolas talked, she watched the curious creature sleep. Mumbling softly in her own tongue gold ethereal light began to ripple up and down her body then it faded. When she had decided to visit the cells she had not known what to expect but when the naira copied her she recognised a similarity in both of them and that had worried her. Taking her leave of the arguing friends she wandered along the passages in thought until she found herself at Thranduil's door.

The king was seated on a very elegant chair with his feet on the table as he sipped his wine and sifted through mounds of letters. Glancing quickly at her he returned to his papers and she felt the discomfort of his presence build. Thranduil often drank wine on his own but he consumed more in the company of others. It was his way of lulling them into a trap. Those with him would think his senses dulled by the fine wine and would speak more openly.

"My lord, Lady Eruanna…"

"Has returned to her chambers, I know."

Thranduil had heard then. Deciding it better to leave then let the ice between them freeze further she began to turn but she caught him beckoning her over. Obediently she stepped forward. Deliberately he removed his feet from the table and stood, towering above her like some sunlight mountain.

"Did she say why she killed those men and my friend? Or did she just hide behind my son's affections for her and make up a story about how she lost control due to her mental health issues; I presume you know about them?

"My lord, she explained fully why she killed Diffros but says the men in the dungeons took their own lives and only she gave them the means to so it. I was somewhat aware she is suffering from combat trauma but the extent has not been made clear though from what I have seen with her an hour ago I would say it was serious."

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully, tracing his fingers over the words on a piece of paper that was faded and creased. Picking it up she read slowly, then again to take in the information.

_My lord Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm._

_My courtiers and I find the opportunity for an alliance most agreeable on the conditions you have sent us. However, as Eris my daughter is only a child and is in training still I beseech you to pick another of my daughters for you to marry to you son. As a father yourself you must now how hard it can be to not have favorites on occasions and I cannot deny Eris is the closest thing I have to my late wife and to lose her too would devastate my family. More to the point she is the brightest of my children and should I die she will be the one I would have become queen in my stead._

_I know that Legolas and Eris are close as I have observed them as you have but we may both agree that the first choice of heir to a throne does not want to be binding themselves to one of a different race. Furthermore I believe Eris will grow to be a fiery and rebellious soul and she will cause you trouble; which could damage this alliance. My daughter Merlils is far calmer in temperament and understands the meaning of obedience better._

_Perhaps now, if you are still sure that Eris is an appropriate bride for your son, I hope you will allow her to stay for a period of time and see if that time will reconcile the impulsive behaviors within her or at least give you time to judge my daughter for yourself._

_I speak only as a friend and ally as well as a father,_

_Yours sincerely  
__Amreral, King of Termoree_

Lowering the paper she studied her king slowly. His brow looked worried and he paced slowly up and down.

"Who was Eris, my lord?"

Thranduil sighed his proud shoulders slumping in despair.

"Eris is who I wanted Legolas to marry in accordance with an alliance agreement, only she grew up to be a monster and vanished one night. Legolas was distraught; I have never seen him so infatuated with anyone. Once news reached me that she was in exile for murdering her father, I had hoped he would forget his desires for her but he insisted of trying to find her. I was convinced after so many years that she must have died in battle as all her records I sent for told me."

"Who is she now?"

"She is the one who shares my son's bed; Eruanna and Eris are the same. Eris is and old alias to cover up the guilt of a thousand dead and Eruanna... I don't know what or who she is but I know my son is now more than just besotted. I want you to try to be friends with her, find out what you know about her, see if she is anything alike her alter-ego, from what I have seen there are some dangerous similarities between reports of them. Eruanna's capacity for merciless cruelty is only one aspect... I fear with civil war among her kin brewing once more Eris will return."

With that he swept past her and out of sight, leaving her to read through other letters sent from Eruanna's father. Many beseeched Thranduil to return his daughter, others were addressed to Eruanna informing her that she was needed in battle. There was also a small chest and she reached out to touch it. The lid swung open and childish giggles filled the air, blue threads filtered out forming shapes of two children playing in one corner and a mother and daughter in another. Fascinated she watched the boy and girl play, saw the devoted looks the young elfling child cast his naira companion as they fished. The mother and child sat together reading and laughing.

Turning her attention to the contents, she picked up a small woven necklace. Made from elven rope it held a clear green crystal on the end surrounded by sliver leaves. Putting the trinket to one side she lifted out a ragged shape, shaped like a horse the toy was worn out and thread bare. More knickknacks of a lost childhood were stowed away in the chest, inspecting each she came across wind chimes, rings, bracelets, a lock of hair tied neatly in a ribbon. A small silver spoon with the name _Eris_ carved into the handle and a small wooden deer with _Eruanna_ carved in elvish on the side. At the bottom of the chest there where charcoal sketches, one of a young elf with loose tousled hair lying beside a stream, another of two children dressed up as if for a wedding. The third shocked her and she dropped it in horror. The paper contained a picture of a crow, from its break spewed maggots and under its foot a pile of bodies lay. It bore a crown upon its bald head and in small letters underneath it read: _All hail the fucking king._

* * *

**Eruanna**

_Explosions sounded in the blackness. Dark birds swarmed the high castle walls as bits of stone flew in all directions; a maid dragged her by the hand to a dusty passage. Eruanna turned to see a man drive his blade through the back of her nursemaid's skull. The man scooped her up and dragged the passage door closed, fighting as hard as she dared she found her hands closing round the bulky neck. Her small fingers tightened and the man began to pull at them gasping for air. Metal crashed to the ground as chubby fingers grappled small violent hands. Foam bubbled from the mouth and he fell backwards. Snatching the sword she forced it through the man's mouth before crawling backwards sobbing. Running down the twisting tunnel the child found herself faced with beating wings of crows and the harsh calls of ravens as she saw others fall around her. Fire burned up into the night, her home was ablaze with heat and rage. All the while she ran towards the glittering harbour still cold and quiet. Hiding in the ship's hull for her father as instructed she rocked backwards and forwards, the bloody tint on her hands attaching itself to her dress. Men screamed all around the ships, women and children wailed. Her father leaped into the hold and scooped her up, forcing her back on the deck. Swarms of crows descended on the held dead ripping and tearing and she screamed and sobbed until her father ordered the ship to sail. The green waters merged thick with red and dead bodies floated past always with great black birds peaking at them._

Having awoken with a start Eruanna lay staring up at the intricately carved ceiling, breathing deep breaths to steady her flustered heartbeat. Hot breath tickled her shoulder and she glanced at Legolas who slept beside her. _Should I wake him like he asked? No, there is no need to worry him._ As she studied the carvings she tried to run through her mind when her nightmares had begun. What event had triggered the subsequent problems but she could not recall a singular event that had been worse than others. _This has gone on long enough, people are starting to talk, control it or pretend you are in control. _Eruanna sighed and sat up, running her fingers through her sweat drenched hair. When she had left Termoree she had watched the city of her childhood burn and hopes of a normal life faded with it. Climbing out of the bed and wincing as she tore open a stitch she wandered over to the wine and poured one glass. She went to the bath and dipped her toe in it. Warmth shivered through her body ad she slipped into the heated pool, washing the sweat out of her hair.

Peering over at the bed she watched her husband stir and sit up. He frowned at the empty space beside him before looking over at the pool and smiling.

"Did you have a bad dream meleth?"

_How does he always know? Why does he always have to intrude?_ Fighting back the irritation Eruanna sank deeper into the water and sipped the wine. Legolas slipped out gracefully from the sheets and wandered over to the edge of the pool.

"You should not be walking elf, you are injured besides I am fine, I slept well; I just wanted to bathe."

_He doesn't believe you; look at the scepticism in his eyes. Perhaps should tell him he wants to help you. No, he has enough to deal with your problems are yours he doesn't need them, you've already done enough damage._ Swimming out into the deepest part of the water she watched the elf's reactions intently. He raised an eyebrow and sunk down at the water's edge, wincing as he did so. Summoning some magic she lifted some water droplets surrounding him and they bubbled like glassy pearls. Rotating her wrists she sent them gliding over candles so silver light danced around the room. Summoning more water she played with it, swirling it around her but never letting it brush her skin. Relieved that he was now distracted she swallowed the rest of the wine then lowered her hands so the water fell onto the floor. Legolas scowled at her as the enchantment broke and she dived under the water sending large waved in all directions. Surfacing at the edge of the pool she kissed his bare shoulder before diving back under the silken surface. Had it been a river, she would have seen so many colours beneath the surface but it was a pale draining blue that reflected into her eyes. Surfacing again she saw that Legolas now held the jug of wine in one hand and she held out the glass to him.

"I think Tauriel is begging to warm to you my flame, even if you did bite her."

Was it envy she saw on his face or just a strange form of amusement? What had he to be resentful of? It had not been intentional to bit the younger elf but something in his eyes told her he felt it was his right alone to… to what? He was an elf; from how he had behaved after she had drunk from him he had seemed ashamed and revolted. Confused, she wanted to know more but instead finished her second glass and handed it back for a top-up.

"Explain to me why sharing blood is important to your kind; I didn't think I bothered to ask."

"There is not much to say other than it forms emotional bonds. Technically speaking, had I swallowed Tauriel's blood I could have been classed as a bigamist."

Legolas still looked confused though he rubbed the spot where she had bitten him before stating:  
"I still do not understand."

Though reluctant to go into details she decided it better to tell him the information he wanted to know then to have to divulge the contents of her dreams.

"Sometimes when a couple is close; they may choose to imprint on one another so they have the ability to know what the other is feeling. It lasts a short amount of time unless the process is repeated but for that time there is a heightened sense of understanding between them. Before vows are said a naira may drink from anyone and still be considered single but once they have a mate and have pledge themselves then they rely on their lover for the relief the act brings. Personally I just think it means that it claims the other partner as yours so no one else can have a bite, the actual purpose was forgotten years ago."

Legolas was quiet for a long time though she sensed in him a conflict and frowned to herself as warm feeling that felt only partly her own filled up her body. _Surly I haven't imprinted on him? That would be impossible he never drank my blood…_

"Yesterday I felt afraid but I didn't and then earlier while I slept I felt it again… could it be this imprinting you speak of?"

It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Eruanna hoisted herself up onto her elbows so her eyes where level with his. For a moment she saw flecks of gold in the blue then the vanished. Perhaps it was possible. His fingers found her chin and he kissed her teasingly. Unsure of what to say she slid back into the water blushing. _Whoever heard of a naira who imprinted by accident?_

"Are you jealous of Tauriel?" The question stumbled from her lips and she clamped a hand over her mouth seeing the irritation on her husband's face. _What kind of question is that? He's angry at you for biting her not because he wants it!_

"I might be." Legolas smiled impishly and pulled her back to the edge of the pool. Eruanna climbed out of the bath scowling at him. Innocently he brushed aside the long hair revealing two puncture marks near his collar-bone. He smiled mischievously, pulling on her hand so she was forced to sit beside him. Wrapping her arms in embarrassment about her naked figure as he eyed her with interest. She found her teeth itching with hunger and found it hard to ignore. Scrambling to her feet she hurried back to the bedroom and she heard a soft disappointed outbreath.

Memories of sweet blood in her mouth sent her head spinning and she sat weakly in a chair as she attempted to pull on a shirt. Flustered she looked to see Legolas frowning in concern before shaking his head in disbelief. Blinking hard she saw a figure appear in the middle of the room, shackled to a floor and sobbing. Getting to her feet, she sauntered over, checking Legolas was busy redressing his bandages; she knelt in front of the familiar face. Beside the figure stood a dark shape with a cape like wings of a bird. Shuddering she looked back to the person on the floor who crouched bleeding as the bare smooth skin on her back was slashed into by a whip. Other shapes in the same attire laughed surrounding the shape.

"This is what you get for love. Love if for the weak, it is more painful than any punishment I can give you." The girl sobbed and Eruanna wished to comfort her and tell her that the man lied but she knew somewhere it was true. More two thousand years of loving one person hadn't brought her pleasure and she was not fully happy even when he was hers. For Two thousand years she had been free to do as she pleased.

"Eruanna…why are you crying?"

Stunned she looked up and blinked back the salt that poured down her cheeks. Legolas crouched in front of her, the anxious look only made her want to weep more. _Why are you crying? You have him as yours and no one can punish you for it now._ _I don't have freedom, I have him but I'm not free, there is a king who governs my actions and people who judge me, even he judges me. _Wrapping her arms tightly round Legolas; she asked herself what her goals had always been in life. _To go home… impossible. To find someone who loves me for who I am rather than what. To be recognised and to have the ability to make my own choice on whom I am. To be free._

Of all of those goals she had achieved one and it did not feel how she had dreamt it to feel. It was time to go traveling again, with or without her husband. There was just the small matter of the murder trial.

Morning came too soon and she found herself unprepared for the guards who came for her. This time she kept her poise and let them lead her away. Legolas followed with Tauriel discussing the trial in detail and how it would play out. Gimli joined them and she heard him asking whether it as wise for Legolas to attend the trial but Legolas snapped at him, telling him to be silent. This worried her and she glanced at her husband whose face had become unreadable and bleak.

Thranduil was stretched out in his throne, a glass of wine in one hand and his staff in the other. As they halted he descended the steps elegantly and stopped in front of her. Gritting her teeth as he drained the wine and waved it in her face she supressed the urge to force her knee up into where it would hurt him most.

"Kneel."

Angered by the enjoyment the king was getting out of the events she stomped slyly on one of the guards feet and he yelped and backed away.

"I stoop to no one."

"You will bow to me." Thranduil seemed confident that she would do anything he told her and she glanced at Legolas who was gripping Tauriel's arm to restrain himself from arguing with his father. Suspicion chewed at her heart as the elven king paraded a long list of crimes in front of her. Not listening to what Thranduil had to say she glowered darkly at Tauriel who was smiling reassuringly at Legolas and her hand fell into his. A soft hiss rose in her throat and she clenched her fists in to stop herself from adding to the list of already strong reasons why she should be executed.

The guards forced her to her knees vehemently and she raised her head rebelliously, smirking as Thranduil glowered darkly at her.

"How to you plead to the charge of the torture and murder of Diffros."

"Guilty as charged..._my lord."_

After the third plea of guilt Thranduil stopped reading, folded the paper p and ordered her to be pulled back on her feet. Eruanna spat hatefully in Thranduil's face and she heard a courtier mumble to a friend that she had a death wish. Wiping of the well-aimed spittle with his sleeve, Thranduil tried to look dignified as he debated what to do. Eruanna glanced over to where Gimli stood and winked at him, the dwarf raised an eyebrow which read '_if you get away with that then I think I might have to respect you more.'_

**Thranduil**

The naira's defiance was astonishing. It seemed as though she was happy to die so long as she never had to bow to a king. Glancing over to his son he saw the silent plea on his face for him to forgive her. Though loath to the idea he inwardly knew that to kill her would start a full-scale war and from what she had told him their forces where far greater in number. War in the end came down to the size of your army and the skill of the soldiers. Eruanna could risk being insubordinate and reckless in such situations as she had an army willing to fight for her should she expire. _Am I willing to risk open war because of one man? Can I risk it?_

"Eruanna, daughter of Amaranth, I hereby sentence you to die upon the morrow."

He watched her close her eyes and lower her head as she heard Legolas bellowing 'no, you can't do this!' This small show of remorse in the past had brought him delight but now he felt only guilt.

"Ada, _saes_ don't do this." Legolas's voice broke and he saw his son fighting Gimli's grasp as they led Eruanna away. "Don't take her away from me again; please ada." Thranduil turned on his son ready to chastise him for the public disgrace he was causing his family but he saw the utter betrayal reflected in his son's eyes and he felt disgusted in himself. "Please ada, let her live, I will take her far away from her just don't harm her." Thranduil paused and thought through his options before deciding on one he found the most congenial.

"I have a better idea; you will take her with you on patrol and be entirely responsible for her actions. If you are involved in court affairs you will not tell her anything of what you know, she does not leave this realm without an escort and my knowing."

**Legolas**

As his father reversed the sentence he held his breath not wanting to miss a single word. Eruanna would not like the idea of being watched permanently but it suited them both better than her death. Rushing down to the dungeons he saw her leaning against the bars waiting for him. He approached slowly and quietly but he saw her smile sadly and turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry Legolas."

Calmly he stoked her cheek and she closed her eyes, kissing his palm forlornly. Signalling to a guard to fetch the keys he found that anger towards her stirred somewhere in him. Leaning in he kissed her forehead though the bars though it was awkward. The guard returned with the keys and she frowned at him as the other elf opened the door grinning at the confused look on her face.

"My father has changed his mind but you won't like the conditions."

Eruanna threw her arms round him as hysterical laughter filled his ears. The guard bowed and to his surprise Eruanna reached up and kissed his cheek. A small stab of resentment filled his heart but it was erased as she pressed her lips against his. Pulling her closer he forgot his recent injury and as the guard departed placed heated kisses along her jaw. Giggling she returned them before her face turned a deep pink hue and he glanced over his shoulder. Thranduil stood as stern as ever but his usual frown was replaced by a small faint smile. The king nodded to him once then departed, the odd smile still playing on his lips. Confused at his fathers change in mood, Legolas resolved himself to finding out why the king had so easily spared her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eruanna  
Two months later**

Fiery kisses made their way down her stomach and she struggled hard to contain the overriding desire to tear apart the pillows in the pent up frustration her husband was causing her. It was nearly three years to the day she had almost been executed and this was the first time in months she had been left alone just with Legolas. His contented sighs as she wound her desperate fingers into his silk hair sent shivers running though her veins. Working his way down her legs he paused on the sensitive inside of her thigh biting it gently in his teeth; causing her to wiggle free of his grasp and sit up panting hard. The determined look still flickered in his eyes and he crawled back up the bed and planted a rough kiss on her lips before lying down beside her. Settling beside the snowy torso she traced each muscle dreamily.

"What is it meleth, did I hurt you?"

A worried look passed over the ethereal face and she shook her head in response; straddling him to confine him from instigating more damage to the pillows. Legolas fidgeted onto his elbows and preceded to nibble her shoulders casting her wicked glanced as she gasped for air.

"Mmm, Eris… you smell wonderful." Startled by his use of a previous name she pushed him away and he smiled harmlessly up at her as he ran his fingers down her legs. "What is it my flame? Have I upset you?"

In truth the use of her old name exited her and she kissed him tenderly before he flipped her onto her back grinning. Struggling to stop herself from being caught up in his affections she gripped the sheet gasping hard as his lips found the most sensitive spot and lavished it with sensual kisses. Looking up at the carved ceiling through half-closed eyed a memory slammed into her mind putting her off the carnal feelings erupting in her. _Just tell him._

"Legolas stop, stop." Legolas froze his movements and crawled up to her face, placing her kiss on her lips; he rolled on to his back and tucked her under his arm. His heart thundered loudly in his chest and she waited till he had his breath before thinking about what to say.

Timid kisses ran up her spine and the delicate sweet breath of her partner washed over her. _You have to tell him, now, do it now. _She absorbed a mixture of sensation-the satiny texture of his skin over the supple muscular legs, the way his golden hair fell around them like silken sunlight, a curtain shutting out the rest of the world and wanted nothing more than to have him as a wife should. A few soft touches from those callous fingers would feel like the stars exploding around them but she ignored the sly tactics the elf resorted to. Eventually he gave up and she felt him relax. _It has to be now._

"Legolas… I might be summoned to war soon." Her husband's arm wrapped over her hip and he grumbled drowsily. _Great. He didn't hear any of that. You should have done it earlier._ "Legolas, I might have to go back to my city, there is to war breaking out and my brother will need me my his side." This time his arm tightened firmly round her and a soft 'no' escaped him. Turning over she saw the bright blue eyes looking at her remorsefully, kissing him she wondered if there was any way to escape her fate. Legolas pulled her into him possessively, a hand still trailing over her back as he thought.

"When must you go?" The melodic voice was almost filled with grief. Regrettably if she was summoned there was no choice but to go; not that she minded having to leave.

"If and when I am called to arms." Grunting irritably his arms loosened on her waist, letting her fall back into the cold patch in the bed.

"What will my father say? So soon after you killed a man makes you look suspicious."

"He will say good riddance. Though i do not know if I am needed so there is little to fear, they will not call for me unless there is great need. Come on, get up, we have a patrol in an hour."

_Do I really want to stay hidden in these walls for all eternity?_ Pulling on the chain mail she wondered about the possibility of the impending civil war. _If war comes then it will come, if not then I will find other skills to learn._

* * *

Creeping forward blade drawn, she felt the exhilaration she craved bubbling beneath her skin. Having left the elven path hours before they worked their way in two lines like a search party seeking some unknown item. The trees crackled above as several elves worked their way through the thick brushwood. Sweet adrenaline stirred deep within her and she bit her lip to stop a giggle of anticipation escape her. This patrol was different; most of them just included walking the border but this was following reports of shapes in the darkness sweeping through the forest. The impending peril had aroused her senses and every floor fall and heartbeat from the other members of the company fell upon her ears. Crickets in the moss whizzed their legs together above birds shifted watchfully; their feathers hissing stirred up small rushes of delightful fear. The purring of bees seemed to have a relaxing effect on the elves and many had their weapons lowered and where glancing around at the scenery. Legolas had an arrow to his bow but held it by his side, his brother, Selwyn wandered lazily along; picking fruits from trees as if on a picnic. Most did not know what they were supposed to be looking for and so where unperturbed by the lack of birdsong that was sending chills through her.

Tauriel who was closest was the most wary; she cast glances at the others before turning her gaze to the trees ahead of them. Sudden chilling screams rose up into the air and a black shape swept past Eruanna's ear, turning around on her heel she stared after it gritting her teeth. Frowning at her the young captain ordered the patrol nearer where the creatures had been sighted. A crow cawed loudly and Eruanna sprang away hissing, hand going to a dagger to strike the creature down. This time Legolas moved closer and touched her arm comfortingly.

"It's not going to harm you, let it be." The screaming started again and two shapes swept past, ice swept up her fingers and she let her sword drop. As a third came towards her she saw the outline of a face but it passed quickly. Jumping round to see the shadow vanish she noticed several perturbed looks in her direction and shook of the uneasy feeling that they should turn back. _You wanted jeopardy, this could be more than that this could be very bad or very good_.

"What is it?" Tauriel moved closer to her and she too looked behind them to where Eruanna found herelf glowering.

"I thought I saw something, it's nothing, just the light playing tricks." If this was a hallucination of the past then something felt very wrong with it. Rubbing her arms to shake off the cold she grabbed the handle of the blade she had dropped and hurried forwards avoiding Legolas's gaze. The wind had dropped to almost noting and a sickly sweet and familiar smell wavered through the thin air mingling with the earth smells that the wood induced. Indelible trees rose up on either side, their roots twisting beneath the worn-out leather of her shoes. Leaves crackled like the burning of bracken and the smell grew stronger. Its taste was pungent and she held her breath as they drew near the cabin. _The cabin. The same cabin from three years ago… I thought we burned it down. _Eruanna stopped short and began slowly to back away.

"We shouldn't be here, this place is cursed." Several of the more suspicious elves froze and gave Tauriel panicked looks. The captain raised an eyebrow at her and signalled them forward.

"Maybe we should go back, if Eruanna says this place is cursed then I say we listen." Selwyn was looking round suddenly nervous and he moved closer to her bowstring taught, pointing at the cabin.

The smell was getting stronger and the air suddenly dropped cold. Shivering as ice droplets formed in her hair and her breath became visible Eruanna worked her way through the trees, placing each foot on the roots of trees. Thin shimmering ice dust wrapped itself around the trees boughs, clinging firmly with strangling hands. The elves began to group together suddenly aware that not all was well, unaffected by the cold their hands where till on their weapons ready to spring. Her own fingers were as blue as the eyes of the king she now served; gripping the leather hilt of her sword she readjusted her weight more sparingly and slipped in front of the patrol. Legolas broke from them and followed her, stooping low as she hurried closer, curiosity mounting. The piercing cries and screams echoed once more, this time so near she clamped her hands over her ears. Looking at the pale faces that were now searching the air for the assailants she knew she wasn't the only one to hear the tortured sound.

Heart racing and breath stilled she stepped closer, behind her the gentle footfalls of the patrol snapped the twigs and the sound echoed in the dim light. Giving a small nod to her husband they separated and went around the edge of the clearing in search of clues. Scorch marks tarnished the green earth around the hut but yet the building remained. Tauriel gave a shout and she turned to look at where the captain knelt. In the remains of a campfire the elf had found more than she bargined for. A few small charred fingers and a rusty poker a long with various other cruel instruments. Lighting up her palm with a flame Eruanna held it over the remains, a rat skewered on a skewer hung limply down, its skin peeling away from age. Bits of old bone and fresh meat lay in the base. Picking up a charred item she sniffed it. Choking in disgust she threw it into the ash and looked towards the cabin door. Legolas hurried over along with the rest of the patrol, the younger ones look shaken and luridly pale.

"We found bodies, rotten body's in a ditch round the other side of a cabin, this looks like some sort of prison encampment that went wrong."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement, rising to her feet she crept forward. Willing the door of the shack to open, she watched as the wood flew off its hinges and the decaying smell hit her. The sound of retching filled the air as half rotten carcasses spilled from the shelter, parts missing, bone showing and flesh shedding back in a sorry confused mess. Shadows poured outwards from the open door, the screams filled up the rain soaked air. Black swirled up like a towering beacon shutting out the moon. Clustering together, arrows flying in futile combat at the pillar Eruanna stared in horror as a corpse stood upright. Golden curls falling from the small head the ivory skin crawling with maggots around the jaw, the throat torn open by some monstrous beast but the pale eyes still glimmered bright. Blood poured from the child mouth down its chin and it pointed one bony finger towards her. An arrow shot past her right ear and hit the child in the forehead stumbling the corpse dissolved scarlet and the colour spread across the grass.

The pillar of smoke vanished and all seemed quiet, breathing rapidly she turned to see there fearful eyes of the elves. A sick feeling began to build up in her stomach and she retreated to the edge of the wood the patrol following rapidly.

The earth trembled and from where the crimson touched it moved, dirt pushing upward. Rotting arms sprouted all about them fumbling wildly for anything. As they ran screaming filled the air, in front of her a one of the youngest patrol members fell, a hand gripped at his face and she watched the skin melt away before the corpse was sucked beneath the earth.

"Don't let them touch you!" It was too late; Selwyn cried out as his ankle was seized but he sliced at the rotting thing and staggered onwards. _Maybe it's only bare skin that enables these things to kill._ Running. They were sprinting away from the clearing, dragging the slower members with them, waiting as friends fell and where dragged away from the light.

Panting hard they ran until there was no more forest to run through. Collapsing in the grass they checked that they were safe. Eruanna watched Selwyn wince as he put pressure on his ankle and hurried over.

"Let me look, did it touch you?" She had seen what had happened but the elf shook his head sitting down to peel off the boot which had melded to his skin. When he found he couldn't he looked at her startled and she inspected it. Tearing what she could away from the wound she saw that it would take more than just bathing it to make it right. Carefully she pressed her hands to the burned flesh feeling the cold power rush from her hands to his leg. Slowly the leather surrendered its grip and the elf sighed in relief as the wound received the cool breath of air it needed.

_Legolas. Where was Legolas? _Searching the faces she did not see him. Staring to the last of the straggling survivors she did not see him. _Please no. Please let him have survived. _ Diving back into the trees she ran back to the clearing. The world was still once more. Fresh corpses of dead elves lay on the turned up earth but none of them where the one she wanted to see.

Screaming his name into the air she felt an emptiness fill her heart. Spinning on her heels she crashed through the woodland unsure of which direction she was going. _Where was he?_

**Legolas**

Ragged breaths drew in and out from his frame as he search desperately for the familiar sound of his name being screamed through the trees. Spinning on his heals he heard the panic rising in the ever distant voice, arrow notched as he twisted, trying to keep his eyes upon the ground and a head of him at the same time. Whatever had attacked them was gone as soon as it arrived; stifling the panic in him he slunk forwards. _This is your home; you shouldn't have to creep around in it. _Silence as clear as the peak of a mountain was all around. A shape darted above him and automatically he shot at it. Whirling round to see where it would land a blow to his neck sent him sprawling in the mud, his eyes darkened and he felt a thick need to rest claim him.

**Eruanna**

They returned without him, heads lowered with exhaustion and grief, praying silently that their friends who were not accounted for where still living. Bird song flittered down to her and she gritted her teeth in anger. _Why did no one ever listen to her?_

"We will find him, don't worry."

Selwyn was trying his best to assure her that his brother was okay but the nagging sensations in her would not leave. _Don't worry. _So many times she had heard it and it always gave a reason to do the opposite.

Heading to her chamber she pulled on the heaver armour and braided her hair. If she was to face the king she would be prepared. As she past Legolas's room she ran her fingers over the door and pushed it open. Empty. The sheets where still tangled and his books lay spread out across the table. Sitting on the edge of the bed she considered the events in detail. In the panic that had sent them running she recalled the group splitting apart. Legolas must have gone with the other group. Closing her eyes she lay back onto the mattress breathing in the sweet woodland scent, memorizing the soft kisses and gentle word exchanged in the smooth linen. _This is foolish, you cannot will him to appear beside you like you could a naira, he does not have the power, go to the king and demand he search for him._ Reluctantly she took one last look around the room before shutting its door once more.

Thranduil had already been informed of his son's disappearance and while his other children sat around him he paced frantically up and down the bearskin rug. _If he paces any faster the poor bear will have no hair left on it._ The king stopped when she knocked and motioned for her to enter, handing her a class of potent wine which she pretended to drink.

"How are you feeling?" Selwyn smiled a comfortless smile, his own glass of wine almost empty. There were few words to describe how she felt. Confusion. Rage. Betrayal. Guilt.

"Like someone has stolen the sun and replaced it with an eternal night in my heart where I can see no end or beginning to it. Someone is responsible and I want to know who, that was black magic, it doesn't just happen." Thranduil pulled up a seat next to her; all the pride in the world could not hide the desperation in his eyes. _What would it be like too loose a child? _To lose a lover was unbearable but something created of your own flesh was beyond any agony she could feel.

"How far are you willing to go to find him?" The fathers question shocked her, surely he should know better than anyone the extent she would go to protect Legolas.

"I will tear this world apart to find him if I must, I will raise hell to the ground before I see him harmed. I have killed more men than I have lived years on this earth and I will carry on doing so until one can tell me where he is." Thranduil smiled calmly and rose to his tumultuous height and handed her a carefully wrapped object. Laying it on the table he gestured for her to open it. Curious she stretched out a hand unsure of whether it was a test and flicked open the wrappings. A sword with glimmering ruby's set into the blade edge and a hilt made of white antler and diamond lay hidden in the dusty skins.

"I cannot be seen to put my son's life above the lives of everyone else in this kingdom but you can pass through these halls unseen if you choose. The sword was your fathers and from what I know it contains great power if the bearer knows how to use it otherwise it is just a pretty peace of steel. You are willing to tear the world apart to save him; I have given you the means to do so, do what you need to do."

Thranduil turned away sipping the wine. The conversation had never happened and they had never met that night.

**Legolas**

Cold. Since when did he know to feel cold? Through the blurred vision there was a small amount of light, grey in texture that bounced of walls too fuzzy to make out. Opposite a pale figure was just visible, chained to the ceiling the person swung backwards and forwards a loud squeaking drowning out the distant droplets of water running over stones. Head pounding he screwed up his eyes and forced them to focus. Looking around he was in what looked like a round room although the water that dripped from the stalactites proved that it was a cave. His shoulders ached ad he tried to lower his arms but to his disbelief his hands where bound to two wooden spikes hammered into the rock. Looking down at himself he noted that he lacked a shirt and though his captor had left him some modesty he felt his ears burn red.

Shuffling into a more comfortable position he observed the prisoner opposite. Dark locks fell about her through thick and matted with blood and sweat. Her skin bore enflamed welts and glistened with drying blood. Stripped to her underwear he felt far more grateful that his predicament was still decent in comparison but there was an eerie sense of knowing the person before him. Harsh breaths echoed around the room as she stirred and her head rose jarringly to look to him. A wide grin spread across her face and she whistled gleefully to another further away who also looked up.

"We have company…wake up!" In reply to her call the man grunted drowsily and his red eyes snapped open and he spun fully round to face him.

"Carlis, I do believe its royalty…"

Aghast that he had not recognised the woman he opened his mouth to speak but another surprise hit him.

"Devae darling, I do believe our captors are in trouble now, Eruanna is going to want to forcibly remove their genitals when she finds him here."

Both of the naira laughed before Carlis began spitting out blood and Devae craned his neck hoping to see her smile reassuringly. As the two conversed in their own dialect, Legolas resolved to break the ropes that held him. Frantically he twisted at the knots but the tethers only burnt his fragile skin and he eventually submitted to it. Every muscle began to ache and he swung lower on his arms in an attempt to rest his legs. Water ran over his knees as he sank lower and he caught sight of his own reflection. Hair mangled with dried blood and dirt, his face bruised and grazed from where he had fallen. He had seen a similar look repeatedly on someone else but he could not recall who.

_Eruanna_. The name sounded so familiar and the mention of it warmed his heart and sent fuzzy warmth through his tired body. Closing his eyes he listened to the footfall around the cave. Woozy with concussion he began to sink back into darkness.

_Footfall. _There should not be footfall if they were all captured. A spark of warmth ran up his back along with a moist slimy feeling. Forcing himself to look he caught a glimpse of a pair of red eyes glittering triumphantly at him as a wet tongue ran up his shoulder. Wrenching his shoulder back he forced the monster away, waves of revulsion shuddering though him. The new woman giggled and sauntered past him followed by two guards.

"Leave him be Sidero, he has done nothing to you." Carlis interrupted the fountain of joyful laughter and the woman snarled, fangs bared at the elder, snapping her fingers so that one of the guards aimed a punch into his rescuers jaw. _Eruanna, meleth, what have you done now?_

"Hasn't done anything? Carlis sweetie he is repulsive. Naira and elves should not mix, not ever. What good will come from such a union? What will their spawn be like I wonder?"

Legolas watched Devae roll his eyes and stifle a laugh before he two received a thump. Sidero ran her fingers across his cheek and he flinched resisting the urge to sink his teeth into her hand.

"He is pretty I suppose but pretty is not my brother who she was supposed to marry, as a close friend she should have listened to me, don't worry pretty thing, I won't hurt you…_much_."

Legolas felt his ears burn and he closed his eyes, attempting to escape the humiliation of her fingers alone. Above him the water pooled around in a thin gleam and he fixed his eyes on it as the naira proceeded to prod him.

"Tell me Legolas, how did you get a person like Eruanna to trust…well _anyone_? She does so love to be dramatic but her boring and normal childhood makes her like the rest of us: untrusting. Only difference is that she didn't have thousands of suitors lining up to wed her like her sisters. My brother was smitten with her and he worshipped her. Eruanna is not exactly attractive, not by naira standards, gold hair and green eyes are particularly disturbing and hard upon the eyes so to have anyone interested in her makes her lucky but my brother? Well you can imagine my distaste when she turned him down… Do you know how many times? Seventeen and all because of you."

Legolas brought his eyes back down to level the red ones. So full of spite he would have quailed had he not felt so full of rage.

"You do not choose who you love; she deserves better than any relative of you, I would rather die than be with anyone of you bloodline."

A fist slammed hard into his ribs and he heard a loud crack. Spitting up thick oozing blood he glowered hard. Sidero stepped closer letting her nose brush his cheek before whispering cold words into his ear.

"Love is a childish fantasy elf, lust on the other hand…" she nipped his throat as she drew out her words, he recoiled and she smiled, kissing his shoulder before nodding at the guard nearest who drew out a whip and laid it across his back. His captor grinned and sat upon a natural throne watching delightedly. Gritting his teeth he took each stroke with the grace his people where famed for, refusing to give into the bitter agony the lash brought. Eventually he slipped back into darkness and he heard soft laughter. Alongside it he heard a soft gentle voice: _Legolas, my sunlight, hold on my love, she cannot beak us apart. Rest, I am right here, hush now; rest._


	12. Chapter 12

**Eruanna**

Stooping low to the ground in the gathering dusk Eruanna spotted a glimmer of something wet in the grass. Four days of tracking and there was still nothing to go on except a torn shred of a tunic that could belong to anyone. In the moonlight the liquid seemed black but as she ran it over her fingers she knew what it was. Its scent was familiar and should have brought her comfort but it only sent fear running through her. Searching the brambles she found a small strand of golden hair trapped in the thorns. In the grass there was a small indentation of a boot not much bigger than her own and a little way off a tree whispered in the breeze revealing an arrow lodged deep into its wood. Climbing up the bows she came to the arrow, pulling it out of the trunk she knew. _Legolas, what happened? Where are you?_

A croak called above her and she froze watching it as it hopped from one tree to the next. _Follow me. Follow me! _Climbing slowly after it, she considered the irrational reason for it; for a moment she forgot she should fear it and though terrified it would fly back at her she had nothing else to go on. _You are going mad Eruanna, following a crow and hoping it will show you the way. _Eventually the bird took off into the air, its wings beating down over her head. Eruanna's hands slipped and she fell down several branched before her reflexes sprung into action and she landed safely some way down on a soft mossy bed. Scrambling to her feet she pulled the leaves out of her hair and looked around. Her mind wanted to recognise the clearing but she could not remember why. Flicking her wrists she cast an enchantment and from the smoke an elven patrol sat laughing round a fire. The thin white past reviled a younger version of herself dressed in attire to that of Tauriel's uniform only it was finer made and new with a hood sewn onto the shoulders to hide her face. Spying on the patrol from behind the tree this young self-portrait smiled as a fledgling Legolas got up and fired an arrow into a tree before smirking at his brother.

Eruanna turned her gaze back to her reflection who hopped limply on one foot, clinging to the tree but trying to avoid the watchful eyes of the posted lookouts. Her smoke double ganger turned to creep away but an arrow fixed her sleeve to the tree and the cocky blond elf sauntered forwards, spinning her round. Remembering the scream as her mirror mouth opened in agony as the smoke foot hit the ground to keep its balance she waved her hand over the scene and it disintegrated around her. Some memories where too painful to allow to remain so she had left them with the trees.

As the stars wakened in the darkened night Eruanna began to feel alive. A child of the night rather than of the sun she knew every sound under the jet heavens. While the other races save the orcs moved in daylight her kin would waken at night when the world was still, it was the night that loved them and embraced them in acceptance while the sun frowned and loathed them along with her children. Vision now much improved in the new atmosphere she picked up more traces that there had been fighting under the leaves. Boot prints marked the way like little bees trails going home to their hive. _Where there are workers and a hive there will be a queen. If there is a queen then she must have children, perhaps… her children are no more? _Musing over the amount of children she had slain Eruanna wondered who would be daring enough to seize someone so precious to her. Very few people had the skill to pull of such a spell and less would dare to anger a noble woman of a powerful house. _So who could it be? I have no children yet, if it is even possible… so who would want to prevent anything to strengthen my marriage? It could just be revenge, that is an excellent motive for anything but why steal Legolas when you could just as well have killed me?_ The truth was a mystery but she did not care. There was only one result she wanted and the person's motive was immaterial.

Sinking down beside a scream she watched the moonlight reflect its face upon the world. _If only I was as wise and young as the moon and I had her sight, I could clasp my loved ones around me and we should never be parted. Yet I am here looking at a person who is not me, wild and unkempt and I know he will say 'where is my Eruanna' but she is not here anymore, she is far away in the stars waiting for her mind to become sane and her body to go home. _Flicking the water she watched the ripples span across but the image of the wild girl did not go away. Across the water a fox trotted lazily through the undergrowth, a rabbit hung in its jaws and she watched it go. The satin fire fur blending in against the dull bark with the white tip of its tale flashing like a beacon of some strange harbour.

_When the black ship sailed into the grey havens people stared in awe and fear. The light on the cliffs surrounding the harbour entrance had led them to the new lands but as they sailed in their rigging had caught fire and the boat had been blackened as the sailors had tried to put it out. Only the highest mast where she stood had not been affected and she strained her eyes to see the funny people in strange clothes running over the docks. Her own velvet dress was ragged and broken; a pirate of old from one of her stories would have welcomed her without asking questions. As they moored she noticed that the people where like humans only with fairer faces and longer hair with little pointed ears. Gremlins! Giggling she spun down the past trying to get a closer look at the creature from her picture books but her father scooped her up and tucked her under his arm. That for a long time was all she knew of the 'Gremlins' in middle earth._

She woke laughing but cold from sleeping in the stream. The fox stood with its paws on her chest its eyes boring into hers like lanterns on a carriage. The floppy rabbit landed across her face and she threw it to one side hoping the animal would leave. The fox pressed its wet nose to hers breathing the scent of blood into her mouth before running away through the trees. Rubbing her face with one hand in an attempt to remove the stink of the creature's breath she rose from the wet earth and looked around her. It was utterly black. The stars where no longer alight and the moon was hidden. _In the beginning the naira came into the world upon a desert land with just the eternal moon to guide them. After many days of searching the children of the moon began to die of hunger so the stars began to fill up the night. At the same time under the sun the elves where wakened and they rejoiced to see the sun the moon and the stars as the naira wept as more diamonds lit up the night. Thus a feud between the two races began and ever since between all other races the naira was loathed. _

Now it seemed those stars where gone and for a moment she wondered if her kin would learn to like the other races. _You were born in the sunlight with your brother while all others were born under the moonlight; do not hope for something that will never be. A morning birth did not make you any different so why should a change in the night sky change what has been since time began? _There where screams momentarily in the air before they died down once more. Ignoring them Eruanna stepped through the trees, picking her way after the indents of boots that had been badly covered up. _Four people, two dragging one person, the heel marks suggest they were not conscious. Then the other two members tried to cover up the marks but forgot their own shoes?_ Bending down low she inspected the earth. The plantation that should have been there was rotten and decaying as well as flattened. Further up the forest floor a small group of mice lay drowning in a seething mass of bubbling mud. There was a strong taste of magic in the air, magic that had gone wrong. The breeze fizzled with vibes of a darkness that was callous and uncontrolled. _This is mirkwood; this was a place full of dark magic, you are just feeling what is left over from it._ The air flickered around her like some barrier had been broken before sealing again. _This magic is new…Investigate! _Spinning around she commanded the elements to her, fire ripped up her arms as the forest began to encase her in a protective shell. The still breeze tore up around her, whipping water round and round to reveal a tear in the wooded forest. _I had to let myself get carried away._

**Thranduil**

Despite the clear air and the reassurance someone was looking for Legolas it felt wrong to ignore his absence. _Three years, she's been here three years and there has been peace between our people. She's been useful for our defences and though there have been some problems I should be able to trust her. _So why didn't he feel he wasn't doing enough? As a king it as not right to prioritize his family above anyone else's and his troops where stretched due to the recent wars. As a father he wanted to cast aside all responsibility. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the rush of the flowing water under his feet, the lulling lap that could so easily become a torrent and sweep unsuspecting naira away. Tilting his head to the starlight he noticed how dimly they shone, how they seemed to be dying and he imagined he could almost hear the moon weeping. A soft scream like that of a bats howled trough the unsuspecting branches sending a quiver of alarm down his spine. Tightening his grip on the hilt of his blade for reassurance the elven king stepped nearer the tree line. A black shape sailed past him, a petrifying scream howling through his body as it lunged at him. Thranduil turned; sword drawn to face it but it exploded against the doors to the palace in a shower of ash, the guards diving out of the way as the flames licked indigo up the stone before igniting the nearest tree which burnt to nothing seconds.

The skeletal figure of the once green crowned sapling smouldering from its roasting shuddered and drew its last breath. _What in Eru's name was that?_ The blade he held had been useless against it. _Maybe this kingdom will not endure. Maybe all lands must fall._

* * *

**Sidero**

Black lace clung to her thin body seductively like a demon to its master. Smiling decidedly in the mirror she brushed on some rouge to her thin cheekbones and combed out her thick hair. Wandering over to the basin centred in the middle of her chambers she waved her hand across the water. The water churned and bubbled its colours changing to a murky brown before revealing an image of a woman wandering through the forest nearby, her eyes glowing red in the dawnlight.

"Oh Eruanna, the mystic princess. Come find him, find your lovely prince. You always did get what you wanted in the end, you want him back then you will have to give me something in return. This time Eruanna, no one is going to bow to you and obey your every command."

Opening a book on the table heart her Sidero began to read. Imagining Eruanna's face and the words that would come from her mouth on knowing the truth. Words such as 'I trusted you, how could you' sprung to mind and they gave her a deep amount of satisfaction.

_The House of Cultas bore the blessed ones, the ones who were fairest and cleverest of all naira, they are the ruling house with the crown of a thousand ages upon their brows. The house of Elras bore great warriors with minds of mechanics, while the houses of Graspen, Farlen and Eriets where smiths and traders as well as the best sorcerers. _Sidero paused, tracing the first line over and over. _What is your secret Eruanna? What are you hiding from the world? Why do you not fit in just one house?_

Frustrated she wandered back to the mirror and gazed at her reflection, a knock startled her and she reached for a blade but it was only her guard. Handing her a silver tray he left her eyeing it surreptitiously. Lifting the lid she grinned at herself in the glass. On the platter beat a gory mess of heart. Cupping the pulsing thing in both hands she looked around before sinking her teeth into the warm soft flesh. _Soon Eruanna, my brother will have your heart. He trusted you. Once. This is the beginning of a war that will never end. You started it and I will end it._

**Legolas**

Thump. Thump. Thump. Blood pounded in his ears as he steadied himself. Hunger champed at his stomach. _At least_ _I know what Eruanna meant by real starvation is worse than any other torture now. _Opposite him Carlis was silent at last. Devae was lumped on the corner of the floor shoulders heaving in silent sobs. The emaciated body of a woman lay near him, the once pretty face swollen and brushed; her chest torn open like a monsters maw that chewed upon worms.

Their new surroundings where dry but dark, straw lined the floor on one wall as a substitute for a bed and some form of moss had been laid across the tiles to hide the red stains inflicted on them. In the corner nearest the door a blind rat scampered backwards and forwards before crawling into the woman's dead body for shelter from the cold that was coming in from a crack in the high ceiling. It was raining and from the gap droplets fell. Staggering over, Legolas cupped his hands together in an attempt to collect water to sooth the sandpaper in his mouth. What water he got was silted and bitter but removed the raw painful edge thirst brought. Sitting down on the cold floor he watched Devae as he collected himself. _Who was that woman to him?_ Catching the defensive looks the naira gave him; Legolas backed into the corner and closed his eyes once more.

Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drip. The droplets fell faster and he found a rising panic inside him one that wold not leave. Too many thoughts of a past experience in a dark place filled with water flooded into his mind and he forced himself to stop thinking. Later he would tell himself that it had been a foolish fear come back from his childhood but in that moment it was real. Though he did not have recurring nightmares water dripping made still made him uncomfortable.

_A young Legolas squealed happily and ran along the river bank. A younger Eruanna followed more slowly her longer legs refusing to go at the speed she had wanted. Growing tired of his friend's lazy behaviour the elfling decided to leave her behind. As the wind swept through his upbraided hair he spread his arms out wide and let the breeze hold him. The toe of his shoe caught a rock and he descended down into icy black depths._

"_Eruanna?"_

_Treading water he screamed up to his friend who was calling for him and her tousled hair appeared at the top of the pothole. Wriggling down she tried desperately to reach him but slithered in and screaming hit the water. Both children swam frantically trying to keep afloat. Digging his hands into the mud he pulled himself free from the water and Eruanna copied, crying out to her father. Rain began to our down around them and the large droplets began to fill up the pool. Tired and cold he watched Eruanna clamber up the side, using the rising water to aid her before running away to retch help. Hours past and the rain splashed down harder as the water rose to his chin._

"_Ada!"_

_Thranduil's face appeared with Eruanna beside him, her eyes red from crying. The king threw down a rope and the little elfling gripped it desperately as he was pulled back onto dry land._

The door to the cell clicked suddenly and the dark robed figure of the woman stepped in. Scarlet ran from her lips down her face and staining the front of the thin material she wore. Legolas averted his eyes as she wandered round the room.

"Eeny meeni miny…mo."

Her finger landed on Devae and she clapped her hands. Two guards entered and dragged him away, all traces off humanity lost from him as he left snarling and biting his captors.

Sidero did not leave as she normally did but slowly and deliberately walked over to him. Caressing his face she bent over to whisper in his ear.

"I will have you once and once I have you will love her no more."

Venom seized him and he lunged a fist into her jaw. A satisfying crack resounded through the chamber but she gripped his throat in one hand and lifted both feet off the floor. He kicked with all his strength and she dropped him, gasping for air. Rubbing his gullet he snatched the knife from her belt and drove it into the woman's thigh before diving for the door and bolting it behind him. _What about Eruanna's brother?_ Hiding behind a pillar as a black cloud stormed past howling he wondered how impossible it would be to rescue the other prisoners alone. _I need help. I need weapons and soldiers. I need to find Eruanna._

Ignoring his body's pleas for rest he darted down the tunnels. A guard slumped in a chair nearby sleeping. Nimble hands stripped away the armour and took up the heavy blade. Employing stealth was easy but the thick armoured rings sent echoes down every corridor. Stone after stone wall became a blur and Legolas felt his head spinning wildly. Water trickled nearby and a distant memory of a similar sound drew him closer to it.

Satin blue fell over jagged rocks concealing the cave entrance. Stepping nimbly over the gap between each rock in the pool Legolas made it out of the intrepid dark. Blinking in the fresh sunlight he looked around upon a familiar sight. Stooping he took large gulps of water the clean fresh liquid ice on his hot pallet. Shouts from inside the cave alerted him and he backed into the trees and ran. _What about her friends? You should have taken them with you..._ Pausing for a second in indecision he heard the baying of wolves. _You are no use to them dead._ _Run. RUN!_

With no idea of what direction he was taking he forced himself onwards. Leaping fallen tree trunks as the snarling scraping sounds behind him became closer and his body became exhausted. Colliding with a tree he fell backwards and a black beast leaped into the air, teeth flashing like carving knives, jaws drooling with spittle. _Forgive me meleth, I have failed you._


	13. Chapter 13

**Eruanna**

A dark mist clung to her legs with every step, rising up around her waist as the cries of shapes called out to her from below the shallow ice on which she walked. Before her was a vast desolate open land with nothing but darkness. Light glimmered from behind her, the sweet woodland scent lingering in it. Footsteps did not echo in such places and silence was the only song. The only song other than screams. Holding out her hand in front of her; a small flame flickered and was extinguished sending no smell in its death. The air was hollow and tasteless and she realised she no longer breathed. Each movement she took made her skin go colder. And colder. And colder.

Trying to exhale the warmth stuck in her throat and began to strangle her. Yet while the feeling of dying was real; the act of doing so was far from it. Pulling out a small dagger she ran it over her palm. The blood beaded and floated around in the air in small bubbles.

"I summon my ancestors to a meeting of Incarnate."

_Summon. Summon. Summon_

The word was whispered back around the still space. Laughter filled the dark air cold and sharp as the blade in her hand.

"Who is it who passes through the door of the living into the place between the worlds?"

_Between worlds. Between worlds. Between worlds._

Dry as old bone the voice repeated itself in a chant over and over. Eruanna sighed, lowering her hood and silence once more fell.

"My name is Eris Killernãte, eighteenth daughter of Amaranth of house Cultas, sister to Devae the high king of Termoree. I am last born and favoured one. Captain of the elite guards and high commander of the Narian army. They call me the dragon whisperer of nine seas, the keeper of mankind and the only living daughter of Termoree. Wife to Legolas, third son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. Hear me and breathe once more."

The smoke dragged away from her feet and billowed into a spire.

"We hear you daughter of our blood. We feel you child of Termoree. We smell you wife to Legolas. We taste you keeper of man. We see you…_Eruanna Starborn, she who will rule beyond memory and yet will have no throne_."

From the smoke a figure strode, tall and proud with ebony hair smiling with open arms. A blue satin dress and a golden ringlet of roses for a crown. _Mama_? _This is a test. _Behind the smoke woman a room appeared. The woman took her hand and led her over to the bed, taking up a hair brush.

"Hush my little girl, stay here a while… let me tell you a story?"

The brush glided through the tangles and she closed her eyes. _This is a test._ Fumbling for the dagger she opened her eyes once more and looked to the ivory face behind her.

"Look at my baby girl, all grown up and soon to have children of her own…"

Eruanna turned and hugged the smoke figure. Shaking violently, she positioned the dagger. _What if you could save her, take her with you? You could have a mother again._ Sitting back on the bed she allowed the woman whose face she barely knew to continue untangling the mattered mane.

_This is a test._

Out of the darkness another woman's voice sang. The smoke moved and her mother's hand held hers tightly. Mist rose up and formed another figure. Long golden hair and deep brown eyes. _Legolas's mother? Why choose her? What would any other naira do?_

"I am glad you were with my son on my passing Eruanna. I would have liked to have known you better than I did."

_Choose one. Save one. Kill the other._

Dropping the smoke hand tightly she knew what had to be done. _The light or the dark. Which do you choose? _One mother she never knew another who she had wanted for her own. Fingering the gilded knife in one hand she looked form the reassuring eyes of both woman. _The mother I want or the mother I could never have… _looking at the dagger she chose and plunged it deep into her own heart.

_You have passed Eris daughter of Amaranth. What three requests do you have for the council of the neitherworld? We will warn you for every request there is a consequence. The door to the world of the dead has been broken, war will come from all sides. We know the desire you have so close in your heart. We grant it for you freely for this desire will help you when you need it most._

"This is my first request: I want to know who was responsible for the tearing of the world's so I may fix it."

The fog shifted around her encircling and changing. Shapes of dragons and ships dived around her in the black and there was silence.

"The person who has sundered the gateway you already know… you just can't remember, this gift of ours will enlighten you should you wish but be warned there is a cost. Cure your fear of the past and you will find the one who has released the dead upon the living. Go. Your husband is waiting for you. When you wish to ask of us your last requests follow the starless veil to a desert land of legend."

Raising her hood once more she turned and walked back across the black fogland, looking down at the trapped screaming faced of the dead in the ice as she passed through the liquid fissure back into the forest.

Never before had she felt so saddened to see the gates of Mirkwood's halls. _How am I to tell the king his son is lost?_ Hanging her head she slunk past the guards who smiled at her. The younger came to greet her but she pushed him aside in her hast to hide from the king. Every step seemed to take a year and add it to her life. Each passage had blended into the same dismal beige and it gave her little joy to look at it. She tasted bitter arsenic in her mouth when she passed the chamber all her joys had resided in. In her own chamber she stripped off her armour and threw her weapons under the bed. Grabbing the jug of wine she drank deeply but the taste in her mouth would not leave. On the bed there were piled books and a small box. Eruanna frowned at the curious object before finishing the drink and throwing the jug angrily to one side. Swinging her fist into the wall she screamed and sank to her knees, clamping her hand over her mouth to drown out the strangled sobs that where escaping her. _Those are his things._ Emotions reeling she crawled over to the edge of the bed and picked up the box.

Inside where an assortment of pressed flowers, a few acorns, a necklace made from sea shells she had given Legolas when he turned fourteen. There was also a letter written in her own hand three years earlier. Along with that there was a note.

_Eruanna, I was afraid you might break more of my chairs so I sent you this to warn you that I am alive. I am well; I hear you have spent the past two weeks out looking for me._

_I love you,  
Legolas.  
P.s. Have fun burning your own furniture meleth; father assures me you  
will be paying this time._

The corner of the note set on fire and she found herself laughing softly through her tears. _Pull yourself together. The world is falling apart and you can't decide if you cheerful or full of grief. _Standing shakily she took a few deep breaths to steady herself_. Two weeks? How long was I in the l neitherworld? _ Nerves centred she grounded herself and mentally prepared the rant she would give her husband when she saw him, before stepping out the door.

The prince was curled up on his bed sleeping peacefully. His siblings sat nearby discussing what had happened but she wasn't listening to them. Letting her eyes rest on the unfamiliar shape she forgot all complaints she had and uncertainly sat on the chair beside the bed. Legolas was thinner then she remembered and paler. His usually bright hair deemed lull and limp and his breathing seemed shallow and painful. _This time I will stay with him. This time I will be a good wife._ Haysus, crown prince of mirkwood was first to address her.

"I think he ran into some relations of yours who believed you belonged to someone else."

Haysus was always direct and matter-of-fact but at times he could be insensitive and blunt. _I am no one's property._ Staying calm was harder than it sounded, digging her nails into the bottom of the seat she smiled at him and turned back to the sleeping figure beside her. Kissing his hand she prayed for his health with all her might. _Why do I bother? Since when is Iluvatar going to want to hear a naira preying…perhaps it amuses him and he will humour me. _Brushing out Legolas's hair as she thought, she saw a faint smile flicker over the watery face. Holding her breath, she watched as he reached out dopily and grabbed at her hand, clasping it in his.

"Eris…meleth"

"Hush, Legolas, sleep now, you will be well soon"

_Will he be well soon? Will everything be the same? _Unsure she checked the corner where the sibling elves sat; one sipped his wine like his father the other read, flicking the pages like he had all the time in the world. The sister watched with interest before rising from her chair and joining her beside the slumbering elf.

Vermeia was more than beautiful but all her fortunate good looks where wasted on looking worried. In one hand she had a sponge and in the other water in a bowl. Altheas or kings foil was not a familiar smell to her but she knew what it meant. _Wounds._ Watching as Vermeia shook her brother awake, dread washed over her and she got up wanting to leave. _I did this last time. This time I will stay. _Taking the bowl from the elleth beside her she waited as Legolas sat up smiling brightly at her. Before worry settled on his brow and he took her hand squeezing it in his.

Ashamed that she was letting him burden himself with her concerns she helped him out of his shirt. Red scores ran down his back and she flinched recoiled her hand. Vermeia smiled encouragingly and handed her a cloth to bath the mess.

"Tell me what happened Legolas? Who did this?"

Legolas shook his head before resting it on his knees. Water ran between her fingers as she ran the tattered rag over the red stripes. They were not deep and would heal quickly without scarring but to see them made her angry. _At who? Who can I hate when he will not tell me? _Though a little malnourished he not look like he had suffered too much. _Whoever it was wanted him alive and well._ A dirty tunic lay on the back of the chair and she picked it up to inspect it. Legolas stiffened and his eyes fixed on her as she folded it over her arm.

"I'm going to take this to be washed, is there anything else that needs cleaning?"

The sister nodded and pointed to a pile of laundry in the corner. Scooping it up her carried it out of the room and dumped it on the ground. The tunic was the not same as he had been wearing when he had vanished nor was it torn save a few holes due to wear. It bore a familiar crest on its sleeve. The crest of the house of Elras. _You know who tore the veil; you just don't know it yet. _Scooping

Up the clothing she headed to the kitchens and left them in a heap on the floor. All accept the tunic which she hid in her chambers before going back to her husband.

* * *

Far to the south a small village lay sleeping, its smoking chimneys glowing bright in the evening air. Upon the wind came the screams of a different land and a black portal opened onto the world. From it shadows poured in vast numbers, the sleepy chimneys turning to ice and the houses setting ablaze in indigo light. In the centre of the blaze a woman dressed in black lace laughed and danced. _Come to me my children; eat up this land so I may rule it as the rightful queen. _The shadows devoured every rock belching soot across the empty space where once a sleepy village had dozed.

* * *

**Three weeks on**

Bending double over the toilet seat, Eruanna heaved up the remains of her meal from earlier. Coughing she sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth on the edge of a towel before peering round the door to see her husband spread-eagled across the bed. _I thought elves where supposed to be graceful_. Rubbing her arms in an attempt to remove the clammy cold that stuck to her she re-joined him, ignoring her pounding skull she nipped his side hard and he grumbled irritably before opening kissing her playfully.

"Tell me who it was elf. You still taunt me. I want to know."

Legolas sighed and cradled her gently in his arms. Eruanna wondered what he would do to avoid answering the question this time. Sex had been his response for three occasions and for the others he had thrown objects at her. For the most of the time they did not speak of it and if they did it was for brief moments that made her uncomfortable though the desire to hunt down the culprits was becoming overwhelming.

"I don't know who they were my love, only that they were angry with you."

This was not the answer she wanted but she dropped it. It was not fair to discuss the ordeal unless he wanted to and the details of what had happened had already become common knowledge. When Legolas had escaped Thranduil had sent a patrol looking for him and they had found him within an hour of starting their search. The naira that had been chasing him had been slain and Legolas brought home weak with exhaustion but otherwise fine. As far as any of the elves where concerned she had been searching in the wrong direction and had found nothing.

Lying back on the pillows she allowed him to stroke her cheek as he thought. Turning her own thoughts to the bargain she had struck she wondered whose life she had bought if Legolas had escaped unaided. What had happened in the forest? _Did I die and come back?_

"What are you thinking about my love? Your face seems to be set in that expression so much these days, I have not seen you smile for many weeks, are the dreams returning?"

Those fingers stopped their movements and the blond head kissed her softly waiting for her response. Unsure of what to tell him and what not she closed her eyes forcing herself to smile.

"I am thinking of what it would be like to die…" The reproachful look told her that perhaps it was best to keep such thoughts to herself. Legolas kissed her comfortingly, pulling her up onto his firm chest.

"You think about that often don't you meleth?"

"Yes, I am not an elf. What comes after is certain for you; you will go to mandos's halls. There is a place known as the neitherworld where the living and the dead can meet, where the decision of who may continue to live and those who will die are decided. It is a vast space of open darkness; I can't help wondering if that's what awaits me if I die."

The elf smiled and kissed her, murmuring in elvish that she would never be taken from him but Eruanna felt her stomach twist. _You have a bargain to keep. Whose life you bought it does not matter. _Sitting up she watched as the room went dark and the mist creature's slithered in. _remember your promise. We gave you the one you most wanted to see again and now you must stop this world from falling into decay._

"Legolas… I've done something incredibly stupid. I bargained my life for another's and now I don't know who it is I saved and at what cost and now I am alone and I don't know what to do, I fear there is to be a war bigger than I can control."

The angelic face contorted into something close to anguish and she looked away hoping not to look into his eyes. Instead of chiding her as she had expected he slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you meleth? You no longer eat or sleep but spend the hours gazing over maps or out over the tops of the forest to other lands. I cannot blame you for being foolish but surely you do not have to do what is required of you alone?"

_Why did he always have to be so understanding? What is he suggesting? That he travels with me when it is time to fight? I suppose that's what he wants._ Kissing him gently on his cheek she relaxed into his embrace.

"The gateway to the living and the dead has been broken. To repair it I would have to sacrifice the one who opened it but I do not know who, but I when I asked the elders of the neitherworld they told me I just had to remember."

"Remember what?"

"There is a place in my mind where a memory should be, but instead every time I try to recall it there is a great wave of pain and it brings on a panic attack so I have stopped trying," Legolas smoothed her hair with his fingers and rested his cheek on the top of her head. The ill feeling was steady returning along with a desire for fish and she slipped out from the sheets and paced the floor in an attempt to settle her stomach. Reeling violently, her stomach betrayed her and she darted back to the toilet, trembling with a sudden dizzy spell. Legolas appeared at the door with one eyebrow raised with mild amusement. Irritated by his delight at her suffering she snarled angrily at him and he knelt beside her, checking her temperature.

"How much did you have to drink?"

_Nothing. I've had nothing. _A tidal wave of exhaustion swept over her and she wrapped her arms about her knees. A low rumble in her belly protested that she needed to eat but anything she did would just come back up.

"Only a few glasses and that was yesterday." Unconvinced her husband scooped her up in his arms and tucked her up in the sheets. As if in answer to her grumbling hunger, her throat burned tetchily and her gums became sore. "I want to go hunting…" Legolas snorted indignantly at the suggestion, and smiled sweetly at him expectantly. "Fine, I'll just have to snack on you." To her surprise the elf seemed to consider her suggestion. "You're not actually thinking about it are you?" Attempting to put him of she flashed her sharp teeth but he only raised his eyebrow. _Is he challenging me?_ Beckoning him over she allowed herself to entertain the possibility of munching on him and he nibbled her neck pulling her into his lap. _No. Don't let him convince you. It was a one off and I cannot risk imprinting on him again._

Moments later the sweet liquid flowed into her mouth. _Dammit Legolas, I hate you sometimes. _Gulping desperately she found herself whimpering as the flow of blood stopped and her husband's hand untangled itself from her hair. _Well, I didn't kill him, but his shirt is going to be difficult to wash._ Soft lips brushed her ear and she closed her eyes in contentment, slipping her arms round his broad shoulders she let him rock her to something close to sleep.

Had a guard not knocked when he had Eruanna doubted highly that she would have remained conscious much longer. _Bugger off, I want to sleep._ Legolas lifted her off his lap and kissed her forehead smiling at the drowsily look she gave him. Yawning with satisfaction, she stretched out and watched as Legolas let the guard pass into the room. _Since when are guards allowed in at this time?_ Watching through one eye with interest she saw the pair talk in low voices.

"I'm not waking her up, she's unwell."

"My prince, the king ordered she come at once…she has a visitor."

"It can wait, she needs to rest."

After a few long moments the guard bowed and left. Rolling out from under the sheets she folded her arms expectantly. Legolas threw her shirt to her but gave her no answers. _Who would come visit me so late?_

* * *

In the dim study of the elven king sat a cloaked stranger. Ignoring the person entirely, she wandered over to the edge of the room and watched the waterfalls trail over the smoothed rock below. Thranduil sat in the opposite corner his eyes fixed on her back. Tracing a pattern in the dust that had formed on the portioning wall, Eruanna glanced hesitantly at the monarch. Dressed in fine gold silks that had not yet been ironed and with his spring crown balanced slightly to one side the golden head she found it difficult to keep a straight face. Legolas slipped in and shut the door, frowning disapprovingly at his father who sat gulping down several different wines. Picking up a glass for herself she sat calmly in one of the chairs played out for guests.

The figure lowered the hood. Deep red eyes under long lashes stared at her. The pastel face with high cheekbones smiled as though it had been painted. It was the raven hair so commonly found in her kin that caught her eye. Platted round in an eccentric style it glittered with an assortment of gems.

The wine in her hand splattered across the pale marble floor and she closed her eyes tightly. _This isn't real. This is a dream._ Legolas was lightly gripping her shoulders and murmuring inaudibly to her but no matter how soothing it had once been it did not change the sight she saw sitting in the chair opposite her. From the glances her husband gave the woman he did not know who she was and what Thranduil she could not tell. Instead he called for water to be brought and the spilt wine to be cleared.

No one spoke. The three of them eyes the newcomer suspiciously and the new comer smiled and lent back in the chair. Legolas moved to stand behind her, his hands still rested on her shoulders while he glowered at the woman. Eventually Thranduil spoke up.

"Forgive my son, he is a little overprotective of Eruanna, he does not mean to be rude."

The fingers on her shoulder tightened as their owner glared at the elven king. The stranger nodded then turned to her to speak. Eruanna fumbled in her pocket for a small slice of parchment and taboo before holding it to her lips and lighting it.

"Well Eris; this is a shock, I never would have guessed that you would grow to be such an independent woman. I do wish you wouldn't do that, it's a nasty habit, your father as the same with those things, though he always had one in is hand and the healers said it would do his lungs a whole lot of damage but he wouldn't listen, just puffed away like a bloody dragon." The portrait woman smiled at the fond memory she had. Breathing out the smoke she began to relax and her hand stopped shaking, Legolas's hands smoothed her shoulders as he continued to scowl at the woman.

"It's my choice, Kalren, you always did scorn father for enjoying it, the fights you both had and I remember them well though not fondly." Kalren drew her chair closer until Legolas became tense and she moved no closer. Picking on her tunic sleeve she watched the silent contest for her attention take place, glancing at Thranduil who watched with intrust. _Why must he always involve himself in my affairs? _A thread came away and she tore a hole in the purple silk, sighing she looked up to the smooth features of the person from long ago. The war between the naira in front of her and the elf by her side ended and Legolas pulled up a chair next to hers. Kalren smiled graciously before standing and leaning on the back of her chair.

"I suppose you elves want to know who I am… I'm Eris's mother." The silence in the air buzzed, Eruanna imagined hearing a clock ticking somewhere as the sound of ruching water filled up her ears. Both pairs of blue eyes where fixed on her as she pulled at the hole of her tunic sleeve. Eventually Legolas stood and left the room, slamming the door behind him. _He thinks I lied. Well I didn't tell him the full truth._ Eventually Thranduil got up and followed his son but shut the door with less drama.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what child? You can't honestly tell me that you enjoy having him hovering around you all day?"

"Mother, I love him and yes, I like it, it's the only certainty that I am cared for ever since you decided to die and leave me with a drunken father." The hurt in her mother's eyes filled her with shame and she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Does he make you feel safe when you cannot sleep for the dreams that ruin you every night? Does he comfort you then?"

"He would do if he knew I still had them." Not wanting to give her mother the satisfaction of a victory Eruanna got up from her seat and stalked across the room to hide her face in the shadows.

"I was a blacksmiths daughter and your father was to marry another but he chose me. I told him everything even if it would upset him because that's what marriage is. You were strong willed form the moment you came into this world but stubborn too, I laboured for a day and a half after your brother was born to have you but you did not want to see the world. In the end they cut me open and dragged you screaming from my belly, your father took it as a sign that you were a warrior but I knew you had a precious heart the moment I saw you. When I saw your father put a sword in your hand I wept, you became like every one of our kind when I knew you could be more than that. I gave my body to protect you, my little angel and you threw your life away on doing what your father told you." The image of her mother's cold body flashed into her mind and she felt the bitter tears sting her eyes. Revenge for her death had been enough for a short while but her entire childhood had been robbed the day her mother had been taken from her.

"What's it like? Dying, I imagine nothing comes after it, just a vast empty space where your voice echoes for miles and no one would ever hear it."

"That is exactly what it's like… only sometimes very faintly the voice of your daughter echoes back." In the shadowed corner she saw that the black hair was streaked with silver and the eyes where creased like an old woman's. Her eyes where the timeless things the once feature that was youth.

"What is the price I paid to bring you here mama? There is always a price or debt for a wish."

"I have but a hundred years upon this earth and a potion to undo an enchantment placed on you. That is the price I carry for life."

_Mortality. _She'd granted her mother a mortal's life. Kalren passed a green liquid vial across the table and seated herself in her chair.

"What is it?"

"It is the memory you lost… ask your comrades, they took it from you but you're stronger than you where, I'm sure the truth will not surprise you much, you know there is to be a war but not for many years yet, your enemy will bide their time but you will need to fight and this fight will test even you... You look so full of sorrow now that you know I am human. Why?"

"I somehow imagined it to be different. This feeling of seeing you again. I thought I would be full of joy but I just feel hollow." Soft hands wrapped themselves around her wrists and the red eyes gazed forlornly into hers.

"Once day my little lamb, you will learn to fill that void with emotions you never knew existed, you will not see me again for many years after tonight, enjoy what you have left of the peace, your brothers war is not yours, ignore it, farewell child."

The lamps hissed and went out momentarily. Eruanna blinked hard and looked around but the shadows had starched across the room and there was no sign of her mother. _You gave you mother mortality. _Blinded by a sudden wave of tears she fumbled at the door and bolted down the passages and out into the cold stars laughed and the moon sung but she had no time to wonder at them. Tearing her breeches on brambles she stopped finally in a clearing. The stars where silent and blinking at her from above.

Screaming in frustration up at the moon she let out the torrent that had been building inside her as her mother spoke to her. To the stars she asked one thing alone:

"I wanted my mother she was. Must I watch her decay and die once more."

The reply was always the same. _Seek what is gone and you only find grief, look to what is before you and there is joy. Child of Termoree do not weep, all is well in the world, for now at least this world is safe and you should cherish the peace it brings. _All did not feel right in the world. Nauseous and shaken from the months that had passed, she broke down on the earth and let every tear she had ever held back pour out onto the dark earth.

Later Eruanna would sit alone in her room and look at the memory trapped in a phial. She would think: _What memory could be so dangerous that it must be stolen from me? _She would remove the stopper from the bottle and drain the liquid down her gullet and feel no different from it. She would however remember why she could no longer sleep. She would remember a dreadful day that had stopped her life and the one who had caused it then she would seek comfort in her husband but tell him nothing of it.

And so with that decision; a new war was set forth.

* * *

**End Of Part One**


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Two-****Twenty Years Later!**

* * *

**Sidero**

Screaming loudly as her partner erupted beneath her; she regained control of her breath and lent to kiss the soft lips of the girl she had taken for her mistress. The girl had blonde hair and green eyes but no name yet. Leaving the sweat stained sheets she inspected her lithe naked body in the chipped glass of the inn. Nail marks tore over one breast from where the mortal child had claws at her. With one hand she mopped up the blood, licked it off her slender fingers, with the other she pushed the young woman down again on her sex as she admired her sensual self in the mirror. _This is what I shall do once I find you Eris… _

Once bathed she looked out across the fields of the surrounding village and smiled wickedly to herself. Perhaps the mortals needed to be controlled once more. Dressing in her thinnest gown she slithered into the bar and waited for all eyes to turn on her. Perching on the nearest table she beckoned a young man to him and lifted up the edge of her dress suggestively. Still they watched. The man came eagerly and fell upon her legs with passionate kisses. Tempo set Sidero moaned vigorously bringing the youth to the edge then sinking her teeth into his throat and drinking him dry.

Smirking at the horror on the other tenants faces, she wiped the spears from her hand delicately and wooed another victim. The hypnosis in the room was more than invigorating but she cared little for the men. It was the women she wanted, the pretty ones that the men always overlooked or the fiery ones who were ill-tempered and hard to please.

Sitting in a room of corpses used to be the highlight of her day but there was no one to scream insult at her. More worryingly there was a nagging fear in the back of her skull that someone knew something the shouldn't and would soon be at her door. The blonde mistress smiled and kissed her shoulders.

"What's your name girl?"

"Haleen, my love."

"Well Haleen, from now on you are to be called Eris, and you will do everything I ask of you."

**Eruanna**

Uninterested. It was one word to describe how she felt. Shifting miserably in the hard wooden chair to ease her sore backside of its discomfort she grumbled to herself. Beside her Legolas sat listening intently to his father's ranting's. Affairs of state where usually private matters but this day had been chosen to discuss a treaty between their people. As her brother had vanished into thin air along with most of the courtiers and the élite guard (which she felt was no surprise) Thranduil had ordered she took his place in the council. _I could be out hunting rabbit or bear by now. _A hand crept over to hers and wound its fingers tightly round her own. The thumb circled her palm gently and she relaxed into its steady rhythm. Legolas smiled a sly grin at her, winking before pulling his stern authoritative guise back on.

The wine had been kept purposefully at the other end of the table and she decided to accept the challenge of taking it hostage. Watching closely as all the eyes turned to the king she nodded slowly at the jug and it slid a few inches up the oak before she broke her concentration as one elf reached for a refill. The jug was then place further away and she leant over the table reaching out one hand artfully to summon it. This time it made it half way before another courtier picked it up and poured the liquid into his goblet. Unaware that her husband was watching her, she nodded her head again and the jug sailed up the table and landed in her lap. Glancing round she caught Legolas's eyes resting on her and he gave her a wicked grin before sitting upright.

"Where's the wine?"

_Bastard._ Pulling herself closer to the edge of the table she hid the jug by her ankle quickly. The elves looked up in confusion as indeed there was no wine. All eyes looked to her.

"Wine? Was there wine, I hadn't noticed. I suppose someone must have taken it to be refilled."

"Or emptied" Legolas muttered under his breath, his eyes sparkled with a dangerous mischief about them and his foot hooked the jug under the table and manoeuvred it away from her. She gave him her usual 'this is war' look, and kicked him in the ankle snatching it off him. Her husband grinned unashamedly and nipped her hip, and she squeaked in surprise halting the meeting again.

"I thought I saw a rat…" Thranduil tiled his head at her with a confusing mixture of expressions on his face. _He wants to tell me that his halls are too clean for rats._ Instead he said something far worse.

"I haven't heard you opinion on these sightings yet Eruanna, what would your people be prepared to do about the new challenges we are facing. You are a daughter of magic, what is it that you know."

"I know that the doorway between the living and the dead had been sundered and that someone has to fix it. I know these _challenges_ are actually dead spirits seeking revenge for the wrongs in their life. I know that I may have inadvertently raised my mother from the dead and turned her into a human. I also know that you kitchens are crawling with rats and mice and that is a challenge that terrifies you. You want an alliance with my people; clean your kitchens out first, they are as bad as my barracks if not worse." The room was deathly quiet expect for the soft sound of musical laughter coming from Legolas, who was desperately trying to keep himself controlled. A dark cloud had descended on Thranduil's usually composed face and his fingers drummed the table impatiently.

"Are you quite finished Legolas?" His son nodded biting his lip, his eyes glowing with mirth. Confused by the sudden burst of laughter from her husband she looked down to see the jug of wine empty and the sheepish smile on Legolas's face widen. _I am going to kill him when we are alone. _ The soft mumble of discussion returned and she reclined lazily in her chair, playing with the candles. Once making the flames rise and fall bored her she began to listen to the conversation once more.

"…over high pass, it's too dangerous and orcs still reside in vast numbers."

"… alliance with naira… then we may go past fangorn."

"If you think I am willing to risk my troops against those…"

At the other end of the table Thranduil looked equally bored. He was tapping the heel of is boot with one fingernail whilst slouching in his chair. Straightening in her chair she let his eyes catch hers and they shared a smile of mutual boredom. Legolas knitted his fingers into hers, watching his father who in turn observed her. The conversation was making her uneasy; fidgeting in her chair she gripped the wooden arms loosely.

"…trade routes need rethinking."

_Trade routes. _The sudden unease became panic, her ribs became tight and she gripped the chair; her knuckles turning white with the anguish she felt. The screams, the flurry of wings echoed in her ears. Forcing her chair back, she stumbled over it as it fell to one side. Legolas rose, his face woven with concern. She ran, ignoring his calls, needing only the darkness of anywhere to consume her.

Tripping on the steps leasing to her chambers she smacked her head on the stone. Blindly crawling she pulled herself into the darkest corner of the room, covering her ears with her hands to block out the screaming shouts that filled her ears. _That trade route. They died. Your fault. You should have seen it coming... _Gulping in the suddenly warm air she laid herself on the tiled floor, running her fingers over the cracks remembering the smell of blood, mud and sweat in the air. Watching as the cold tiles became misty from her body heat; she closed her eyes. A flash of a bird swooping and she snapped back into the shadowed chamber, sobbing bitterly. _Why did I have to survive? Why do I always have to survive? Why do my friends always end up dying? Why do we all end up dying? _

"Eruanna?"

That voice. The assurance of safety it brought. Those footsteps. So soft and tentative with every movement. Legolas frowned as he looked around the room. Curled up in a ball hidden in the dusty shadows of the curtains; she watched. The wound from where she hit her head began to sting and she wiped the blood off on her sleeve.

"Legolas?"

Mumbling his name she watched as he stopped his searching and scanned the room. When his eyes came to rest on the corner at last she let out a small cough and he pulled away the cloth that hid her from view. Sitting on the floor next to her she saw the weariness in his eyes, the despair hidden so well behind the calm visage. Still the fear gripped her and she moved closer to the statuesque elf who instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"My poor Eruanna… you're shaking. No one's going to harm you, I promise."

_How can he make promises like that?_ Pushing him away she scrambled to her feet. _My. I am no one's position and I will not be._ The offended look he gave her should have inflicted guilt but she only felt glad that he was not the only one hurting.

"Why don't we practice shooting again, it will take your mind off what is worrying you."

Arrows. Arrows had spun webs around her. They had forms a cage and now… _Now I don't want to ever hold a bow again._ The idea sent shivers down her back and she picked up the knives. _I need to hunt. I need to find that witch._

"Eruanna, meleth, tell me what's wrong; I want to understand."

_He will never understand. How can he, he still has his family his friends and what do I have. Nothing. _

"You can't understand Legolas; you will never be able to understand."

Something flickered in the candle light and she tensed. _Remember all those shadows? The way they were haunted. _Blurring out her husband's arguments she crept closer to whatever was hiding in the darkness. Seizing the shape she landed it on the table and raised her blade. Red, all she saw was red and she brought the blade down. Tauriel moved fast and the dagger embedded itself in the wood. Legolas pulled her away from the shaken captain.

"What in Eru's name where you thinking? Eruanna you would have killed her!"

Shakily she looked at the knife now firmly wedged in the table as Tauriel sat up, her face deathly white. _What was I thinking?_ Collapsing onto her knees, Eruanna wept. Both elves looked at one another startled before Legolas pulled her back into his arms where she clung to him.

Hour later she lay on clod sheets pretending to sleep as the captain and he prince argued furiously with one another.

"You're just going to let her manipulate you like this? She almost killed me."

"Tauriel, she doesn't know what she's doing; she didn't mean to, you startled her."

"You said that it was over, that she told you she no longer suffered."

"She lied to me and I'm furious that she did but something was different this time. More real as if she was really afraid, before the fear she felt seemed forced like someone else controlled it and what she remembered."

Sitting up, she listened intently but the conversation stopped abruptly and Legolas appeared beside her in an instant. _Tell him about the potion. _Struggling with the choice to admit that she was no better, she noticed the looks the two elves shared.

"Meleth, you should be sleeping."

Sleep. It was a rare thing for her, for most of the days she spent it wandering the forest, dreaming of new lands she had never seen. In the nights once Legolas had left her side she would wander out into the darkness and watch the stars and count the constellations and changes of the moon. So many had passes since she had stepped under the eaves that she knew little of the number of years. King Elessar had been ruling for at least thirty. In thirty years she had nothing from her marriage but a miscarriage induced by too much wine. That had been at least twenty years ago and she had lost hope for another. In thirty years she had not seen any of her own kind since she had murdered a guilty man. In thirty years she had not yet found out who had imprisoned her husband but in thirty years most of her people had fled middle earth back to Termoree and her husband spent his days lording over some distant land for the majority of his time and when her was by her side he was involved in his fathers affairs.

"I can't sleep Legolas…It's difficult to explain."

Shifting over to allow him to sit down she glowered at the captain who still she could not bring herself to trust with her husband. The way he had spoken of her so many years ago made her envious when she had no reason to be. _You betrayed him in a similar way, no wonder you suspect he will do the same._

"Explain as best you can meleth."

So reassuring and confident that all would be well. Legolas would have almost coaxed anything out of her mouth if they were alone. _But we aren't alone._

"It's personal… I'd rather not speak of it in front of Tauriel."

That reluctance in the maiden's eyes. Both did not want the other to go. _You're being rash. What did your mother tell you about fools? 'No one is born stupid; they just chose to be.' _Snuggling up to him the elleth bowed curtly and stalked off. Content that she would not have to share, she thought up words that would be easy to understand.

"You remember all those years back when my mother appeared out of the blue?" Legolas nodded slowly, having since forgiven her trickery though not forgetting the shock it had insured on the whole of mirkwood. "I haven't seen her since but she gave me a phial. In Termoree, if a memory was too painful to recall, one could simply magic it away into a tree or object but sometimes those memories might be needed again and are stored in bottles, it sound ridiculous now but at the time it was a good idea."

Legolas kissed her forehead, running his fingers down her arm as he took in the new information. While her mother was at large she was not threat to anyone but one meeting was not enough to answer so many questions left in her death. Eventually he asked her to continue.

"When the nightmares started to come I would not leave the barracks, I could not eat or sleep at all. So the king, my uncle, deemed it best that the memory that was the root of the problem would be removed. It didn't stop the dreams but those dreams were events that followed but I could not recall the memory so I filled it with others to explain why crows frightened me or why the words spoken earlier sends me into an anxious wreck. That vial my mother gave me was the memory I had stolen and I did not realise. I remember the events now, every last one and they will not leave me be. The past years I was afraid of telling you after what happened with the wine, I was afraid to worry you any more…"

**Legolas**

For the most of what she said he did not truly understand. Her world was one of a different magic where anything was possible if you wished for it. After the incident with the wine that led to terrible consequences, she had been very distant form everyone around her. After much persuasion he had convinced his father to allow her to become involved state matters and for a while she had blossomed with a new purpose but she was sinking back once more into her old habits now that the novelty had worn off. _What was this event?_ Uncertainty was something he had always loathed, her secrets where hers but he wanted her to share them.

"Eruanna… tell me about this event." Instantly she shut her mouth and pushed him away, wrapping her arms about herself. "I hate seeing you give in like this. Please Eruanna, be brave… be foolish, just once. You know as well as I do that you are going to have to fight soon, the tear between worlds is growing and most of your people have abandoned this land. Tell me so I can help."

**Eruanna**

No. It was her first and only thought that came into her head when he asked her what her mind contained. As he lay down next to her she stretched out on the soft mattress and tangled herself around him like a vine, closing her eyes but refusing any attempt he made to get her to speak. Eventually he stopped trying and kicked off his boots; twisting a braid in her hair round his fingers she herd him sigh and watched the blue eyes close as he relaxed. _How long has it been since we did this? How long has it been since he's kissed me or done more than that?_ It had been too long, so long even Thranduil had commented the other day upon the sudden lack of affection between them.

Slowly she rolled herself onto her front and lent in to kiss him. His fingers pressed against her lips and the cold blue eyes stared at her with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Settling to kiss each finger, she worked her way to his palm and checked his expression. _Could he still be angry at her for twenty years ago? _His eyes had softened and he pulled her face up to his. Hesitantly she lent in, holding her breath; her nose brushing his cheek as their lips met for only a moment. Slowly she let out her breath and opened her eyes. Legolas smiled, running a finger over her lips before pulling her back into a longer kiss. Breaking free of the warm sweetness she rested her head on his shoulder and his arms tightened around her. Amidst his soft cooing, the sudden change in his mood, she heard him murmur 'that took you long enough.' _Maybe he has a right to be angry, I have been too cold and detached recently._ The soothing words that fell from his lips where having a dizzying effect on her consciousness and she began to feel herself drifting away from the warm light in her chambers into a starlit void of silken sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Laughing as she spiralled upwards though the tree's canopy into the sky; Eruanna looked down on the world with delight. Swimming upwards she dived in and out of the stars ignoring the strange disembodied sensations she felt. _Daughter, there will be time later; there is something you need to see._ Mirkwood vanished from beneath her and a blackened ruin of a landscape stretched out in front of her. _This is what the tear between worlds is doing. You know these lands; you bought a ship years ago to visit them now they are dust. _

"This isn't a dream is it?"

_No child. This is no dream; I have brought your soul here to witness the destruction that will soon be upon all of middle earth, do not worry...as far as your husband is concerned you look as though you are sleeping soundly._

Dragged by some invisible thread she was thrown into another part of the island, there below her a small village lay; its sleepy eyes blinking in the night air. Cottages with paved streets and a small market square, lights glittering in every window as men and woman talked in low murmurs in many houses. In the square a woman stood and behind her raised a black spiral. Death poured out igniting the town, people screamed and ran but death claimed them as his. The woman in the centre stood laughing like some liberated mad thing with a will to murder. _You know her. She killed your friends. She tried to have your husband. She wants you dead. She is my darkest secret and your sister._

"No. My sisters are dead. All of my sisters are gone, she is not my blood."

The voice of her mother laughed darkly, the rope dragging her back to mirkwoods shadowed eaves. _She is your blood. You're a clever girl Eris, work out what happened. Sidero is your half-sister, and you must stop her._

Plunged down through the trees and back into her body, the name of a sister she never knew existed rang in her ears. _Traitor. Murderer. Friend._ The rush of screaming filled her ears, the pain of wounds flashed though her and the revelations were banished from her mind.

**Legolas**

Watching her chest rise and fall as she wrapped herself around him, hope for their future was rekindled. For a long time she was so quiet it was alarming. Often she would mumble obscene remarks in her dreams but not one word was uttered from her lips. Eventually she wriggled to the other side of the bed and robbed him of the blankets. A pained cry escaped her and he moved to shake her awake then remembered her reflexes earlier when Taureil had startled her and waited. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and her hair became damp as her forehead knitted in acute distress. Whimpering, she kicked out and fell from the edge of the bed where she lay in a crumpled heap sobbing.

Unable to bear the pained cries he shook her awake and she buried her face in his tunic. Eventually she gained control of the hysteria and kissed him in an attempt to comfort him. Scooping her up in his arms he sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers though the sweat soaked strand of hair as she tried to speak through the laboured breaths.

"Sidero. It was Sidero wasn't it."

The memories of captivity leaped into his mind and he tensed before realising it was all she needed to confirm her question. She scrambled off his knees and went to wash, her determination set on her brow. _Whatever she's thinking, she's going to get herself killed._

**Eruanna**

_There will be a day of reckoning and when there is I will watch this world turn to ashes but I will not stand by and watch my friends die, not when I am strong enough to defend them. _Rubbing the sweat from her body she closed her eyes and saw flashes of silver, scarlet drifting on the mist, black shapes moving in and out of trees; ghosts of the living. In the vast lands surrounding the tiny forest known as Greenwood, there would be the answers she needed. _So my mother was an adulterer, so was my father, I have a sister who has broken the balance of the world. I have no large army to help me. I only have myself and those willing to aid me._

"Legolas… what would you say to an adventure? I promised once to show you the world, now I think is a better time than any." The blond-haired elf poked his head round the edge of the wall, frowning.

"You said the other week you didn't want to go anywhere, now you are telling me you want an adventure."

"Things change, the world was in no imminent danger when I said that but now it is. I'm going back to where my problem started but I don't want to go alone or at all but I must. Will you come with me?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow and sighed before undressing and sliding into the water beside her. Wrapping herself around him he caressed her body, mumbling hushed words to her as he massaged her back. _I don't want to leave this place. It's not safe outside these walls. Listen to yourself, you once hated staying in one palace for more than a week and now you barley leave this room and even then you don't cross Thranduil's borders. This has gone on for too long; it's time to get better._

"Why would you want to go back?" It was a question that was plaguing her since the idea had formed.

"I need to face what happened, I'm tired of running away. I need answers and I cannot find them here. Perhaps when I have been back to where it all happened…"

It was a foolish thought but mortals did foolish things every day and they had their names written in the history books for them. If her kind where to be remembered they would need to be braver, more unwise ad follow their hearts rather than the orders of a missing king.

* * *

As dusk set the following week she mounted her black stallion and waited for Legolas. The wind despite it being summer was icy cold and her fur cloak did little to shield herself from the gust. Pulling up the hood; she checked once more to see where her husband was but there was no sign of him. Over a meal some nights before they had discussed what was before them. Legolas would go as far as Ithilien but he had duties to attend to. Eruanna had seen the colony's he had begun to build only once after he had coaxed her out of the forest once to join him. The noise and the quiet mixed together had been too much and she had dived back into the shadowed eaves where she had thought she would spend eternity. No she sat impatiently waiting for the one she had fallen in love with as he stood in the gateway, smiling tentatively at her.

As he climbed up onto his own horse, he gazed longingly back to his home. _Who can blame him? He doesn't know how I will react when we go back there._ Spurring on her horse, the trees whipped up around her and she let out a whoop of joy as she loosened her hair to the cold night's sky. Horse and rider where one, their movements as fluent as the waves. Snorting beneath her the horse galloped faster as she wound her fingers into its loose mane and gripped its belly with her heels. She had no need of saddle or bridle. Years of living with elves had taught her they were not necessary and they broke communication between her and the horse. Behind her she heard Legolas laugh and the white mare's nose slipped into her vision. _Not this time. _Wedging her heels into her horse's flank the beast whinnied in agreement and its legs pressed forwards. Sweat glistened on the midnight coat and she leant into the neck breathing in the smell of hay mingled with that of childhood memories.

"Noro Lim."

Legolas's command to his mare sent waves of laughter pouring from her mouth. A low tree branch almost took off her head but she ducked it in time. Another bough hung higher up on a tree further down. Reaching up she snatched the branch flipping over it and landing backwards on the horse to smirk at the elf. The grin she received was concerning and she ducked before another branch that would have sent her sprawling hit her skull. Twisting back in her seat she slowed the horse and Legolas trotted up beside her. _This is why I fell in love with him, this is what I wanted._

As dusk turned into darkness and the stars and moon radiated their light down onto the soft grass lands on the edge of the forest a weight lifted from her chest and she breathed in the crisp night. Though still early so many sights and sounds spread across the night and she dismounted, leaving her horse to walk alongside her as her fingers ran over the long grass. Grass and pollen. Crickets and owls. Wind and the hum of a thousand different noises. They were the sounds of her youth and they were under the night's sky. The soft thud of boots hitting the ground made her heart flutter. A hand wound into hers and blue eyes glinted with ages of wisdom but a childish joy as well. Pointing up to the sky she motioned to several constellations.

"Pick a star…" Frowning Legolas pointed to one, large and round, hemmed with a purple tinge it could not have been a more surprising choice. "You surprise me meleth… that star is Arotuth, the star of endings or new beginnings. Look up there, watch closely." Above, a shimmer of light flashed momentarily then was gone. "Every star has its name and purpose in this world like every person; even the briefest of them have a reason for being. My people were born under a starless sky while yours where of the sun. To us stars are more than memory, they are hope."

The elf beside her smiled. A thousand stars could not have made her happier than one small smile from him. Pulling him by the had they ran down the grassy hillside, the horses by their side, their whinnying raising up into the night, drowning out the musical laughter from both naira and elf.

When it became too late to travel further they curled up in the long grass. In that moment it was only them and there was no one else to impress or lie to. They did not have to pretend and though the dreams still came, she no longer feared them because she was finally where she wanted to be.

* * *

_Sun beat down on the dry track. Horse's hooves dragged across the dust. A crash from behind halted the company and its whinny of pain was ceased by a knife. The red trailed out across the path, leaving orange boot prints from the soldiers who stood in it across the track. Above, dark shapes like vultures circled in their masses. Despite the minute fear of the birds that stalked them, she did not feel concerned. Walking at the head of the procession along the dusty trade route they were told to take she was lulled by the warmth and the cawing above had no effect._

_Ordering Sidero to spy ahead for signs of trouble Eruanna caught a hateful glimpse in her eyes and halted the company to wait for the young scout. Beside her Carlis muttered uneasily that she did not trust the girl. Eruanna wanted to trust Sidero like she trusted the other members of the regiment but the girl was different almost abnormal in every way. Eventually when Sidero did come back they were exhausted from walking, despite it being a training exercise, Eruanna allowed them to rest, her own body feeling broken from the months of strenuous labour._

_Resting in the dirt she heard a small crackle of twigs. Internal animal instincts rose and she let out a soft hiss warning the other soldiers. Most where too exhausted to listen. Stumbling to her feet she saw Sidero standing in the dry wood above the bank. A soft whistle of a falling object threw her attention away from the strange behaviour. In the nick of time Carlis had knocked her out of the way. Rock and fire flew in all directions and both soldiers drew their swords to see mist swirling around them, the cry of crows filling the air. The smell of blood stained the once dry air, turning in all directions to see where their attackers where the two stood back to back as arrows rained them into a tight huddle with the remaining patrol members. Eruanna dived the arrow wall and began to run. Birds dived down on her, their claws raking along her skull and neck, down her back their sharp beaks attacking her ankles and she fell to the floor. All around her the swarming clouds descended, bodies turned to bones in seconds and she crawled on all fours to the trees, hiding beneath a tree stump._

_Regrouping she saw that twenty had already been lost and another ten where severely wounded. Mustering up her courage she dived back into the swarm in search of any survivors, leaving her sword in her lieutenant's hands so that she may assume command. A black shape stopped her in her tracks; the crows around her forced her forwards and the ghoul lent in, the strength in her began to leave. Grabbing her dagger she drove it into the lecherous mass and maggots exploded over her hands. Running back to the survivors she froze, hiding under the same tree she watched as they battled. One reached out and her flesh melted from her like candle wax. Snatching up a bow from a lidless hand she began to shoot, wrath fuelled her and she shot each one on its mark. Screaming in rage and anguish, the attackers fell back leaving her standing alone._

_The carnage that was hidden under their smoke was raw. All about her weapons lay useless, bodies piled up, parts missing, faces, legs and torso alike. It was like a factory for creating dolls, parts that where unusable shattering the floor. The ground rotted beneath her feet and she wailed her knees like lead as she sobbed quietly to herself. Sixty four soldiers, sixty-four friends had no way of knowing what they were to face and she had not done enough to protect them. Curling up on the soaked she cut her stomach open, praying that the warmth from her blood would bring them back or the loss of it would kill her. Running her fingers over the welts on the face of the child who lay beside her, his sword still held in his grip. That child who had fought so hard for a place in her regiment would never now be a soldier. Crows sailed down all around and pecked at the corpses. Fly's buzzed and filled the air, feeding of her salted tears as her mind became consumed by grief._

In the cold vast empty space where once pain had lived, nothing remained but a bitter rage coursing through her veins. That dusty track was rain-soaked and mud covered. The trees still stood with their burnt boughs and un-healing wounds. The banks were littered with dry bones and skeleton forms from those who had not family's to bury them. Arrows lay in the dampened earth as the rain drizzled around them, splattering the ground in cold deceit, hiding all clues under its puddles. To Legolas, this spot was nothing but a place where an ambush had once occurred. As he wandered round picking up blades, inspecting them she traced every step from that day. Sitting in the muddy ditch, remembering getting up, running her fingers through the damp soil where the fire blast had almost killed her. _How did Carlis survive? _The question had remained unanswered for a thousand years and no amount of coaxing had enlightened her as to the elder woman's trickery.

_Why did I come here? _Tracing the sword marks in the trees, she stared round the clearing in the forest where they had made their stand. Standing in the spots where soldiers had fallen, copying their parries in the moments before their death. A sword under the tree gleamed dimly in the half-light of the clouded sun, scooping it up she tested it slowly. _What do we do to those who hurt us? _The word of her father on the day the sword was bought to her rang out in her ears. _What does the house of Cultas do to those who kill our loved ones?_ Her replies had once come so easily and she recalled her mechanical answer as the steel had been placed in her hands. _We burn them in dragon fire and bleed them with steel. We hunt them to the ends of the earth and we slaughter them as they beg. The house of Cultas does not show mercy, our house honourable as it is ruthless._

The steel in her hands was Eris's steel, the same that had butchered thousands of innocent lives in the name of her house and king. The steel would now be Eruanna's, and it would see the justice of a thousand ages brought down upon the traitor Sidero. _In fire or in blood, she will not see this year-end. _The crackle of dead leaves behind her sent her senses riveting into overdrive, gripping the sword she turned fast. Two hands ripped her wrist and pale blue eyes bore into hers as she dropped the blade. Legolas released her grip slowly, his jaw set in a grim line as she stooped to pick the blade up.

"What happened here meleth? You still will not tell me and yet I can see that there was evil here, you jump at my movements and shrink away from the dead when I know death is not what you fear, you are too strong for that."

"Sidero happened. Sidero and dark magic that can only be undone by black magic. Legolas, I need you to not follow me any further, this is my war. Go to Minas Tirith and warn them that war is coming, warn your father too… tell him to prepare for the worst and if it does come to it to go to valanor with your people, you should be safe there."

Wrapping her arms round his neck she pressed him close feeling the strong arms tighten on her waist and his warmth gave her strength. Hesitantly she let him go, kissing him gently as she watched the silent struggle in him play out in the coldness of his eyes. _I don't want to leave you. _Those eyes screamed at her that she should stay but if she did there would be no world to live in. _Talk about a civil war._


	16. Chapter 16

_Let me tell you about how this world works. There are the creatures you know from your mortal stories. Then there are those who get forgotten. Creatures like merfolk or selkies, griffins and manticores will be remembered in books and stores that over time will be altered. There are the ones no one will forget such as dragons. Then there are the people that even few dragons remember and the ones that do will never speak of them. The world works in wondrous ways, you see the surface but never the underside, the dark workings that only magic will reveal._

It had been days since she had parted with Legolas at the crossroads on the moor side. The warmth he had left had long gone and she sat stiffly on the horse wrapping in a cloak as the wind whipped up the watery sky's and hurled it across the landscape. Across the remote countryside upon the highest point a small rock stood waiting like a lone sentinel guarding the boggy marshes swathed in bracken. As the horse picked its way through muddy pools and shallow ditches the rain eased to a drizzle and the sentinel stone grew closer, looming above them. Surrounding it where five white rings with symbols engraved into them. The horse placed its hoof upon the first line and whinnied in terror, rearing up. Falling heavily on her side she watched as the whites of the beast's eyes went a bloody red and it sank to the earth becoming dust. _What was the use in killing my horse? _

Stepping over each ring, she reached the stone. Worn away by years and ages of acidic rain or biting ice upon its surface it was no taller than a young tree. Placing her hands on either side the cool rock burned at the heat pouring from her palms. Chanting the incantation she watched as the world faded into a whirlpool of wind, the earth becoming blurred in the small tunnel surrounding the rock. Closing her eyes she waited until the rushing died away.

When she finally looked it was no longer day. On the flat peak of a cold mountain she stood beside four others. In front a plinth with a silver basin stood, reflecting the starlight, a pool of dark red bubbling within it, the intoxicating sweet scent filling her nostrils as the others beside her took their positions on each of the stones marked on a point of a star carved into the ground.

The air around them stilled and time froze as each member of the gathering cast their houses affinity. The house of Elras with its silver centaur. House Graspen with the griffin. House Farlen with a Garaln; a creature that was half man half boar. Then there was Eriets with a gold winged monkey. Watching as each of the other houses summoned the creatures to them; dread filled her heart. It was not her role to call out the affinity for she was not the eldest child. Waving her hand over the basin she set the enchantment in motion. A pure red dragon burst from the bowl and settled behind her, roaring up into the night.

"It has been long since house Cultas has graced us here with its presence. It has been longer still that it should be Cultas who bids us here on this night but we know why." Hissed the elder of Farlen, "You are not the eldest, your brother has abandoned us… and sent a child in his stead."

"I have never been a child. I was killing before you were walking or have you forgotten your place. Do not question the actions of my house or we will destroy you." The words fell from her lips like melted silver, burning the young representative of Farlen. The boar beside the woman groaned in pain as its skin spat as rage bubbled beneath Eruanna's skin. Farlen was the youngest house, the ones who were naive to war and understood little of sacrifice. Now they were dispensable and this woman was a threat. Fighting the urge to bleed the smug girl, she collected herself and worked out what she would say.

"Your king is missing. We have a traitor in the house of Elras, she has torn the veil and this world and all others will perish because of it. I ask you to stand with me and protect this world as we once did, I ask you to stop cowering behind your walls in your piles of worthless treasures. Many of us are going home but there will be no home to go to if we do not stop our new enemy, we are a race divided against ourselves. My father told me that a house divided against itself cannot stand and if this is true how can our species survive when we fight one another?" The looks that where cast around the circle gave a cold, bleak outlook on what she was asking. _You are alone in this fight._ No one spoke; uneasy glances told her what she needed to know, they shook their heads; a silent 'no' and she thought to herself: _wrong answer._

With a sharp commanding flick of her wrist the dragon beside her laid waste to the other affinities while Eruanna took up her sword and blooded the snow covered peak with treasonous rage_. _

"It is they who are the traitors not I" She snarled up at the mournful stars that wept a lullaby for the bloodshed that had passed and that which was to come. Waving away the ruby beast at her side, Eruanna scooped up the blades of her fallen friends and placed them on the alter and they began to melt; speaking into the depths of the bubbling red she sent out a message to all: "To all naira I speak to now, hear my voice and obey, Sidero must die and you will follow me until your king returns or face the consequences of your treason, you leaders are gone and their swords melting, look to me now and I shall reward you with a place of honour in the new world this war will bring, fail me and you know nothing of the pain you shall bring."

On the air voices rose from all around, protests and gleeful cheers the utter bleak silence followed and Eruanna looked down finally at her blood soaked hands before praying for forgiveness.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter... Longer one is on the way! Thank you all for reading :D_


	17. Chapter 17

The first day of the hunt passed in a humid haze of sun and blistering wind. An air so thick with sweat and sticky moisture of the nearby marshes it could have choked the life out of a less stubborn or frail person but she wandered tirelessly trough the dry muddied roads; stopping only when it the sun burned so hot on her pale skin that she could no longer endure the brightness it cast. After drinking from the hole in a dead tree, she cowered away from the sunlight in the roots of the lifeless oak and rested a while letting her mind reflect at last on events past and future. There was yet no evidence to support the feelings in her gut that her enemy had been where she wandered now. In truth it looked like few people had even stepped foot on the road she travelled science the war against sauron. Weary of the heat and the dust Eruanna finally left the path and settled for cross country seeking some shelter to rest for the night and a large barrel of ale to wipe away the guilt that seemed to be threatening to tip her back over the edge.

When it became clear that no accommodation could be found for the night, she conformed to keep walking in to clean, still air under the black unlit sky. Slapping at the fly's that persisted in nipping at her flesh, Eruanna looked up to the smoke-like clouds that billowed out across space and let out a slow breath that spiralled up to join the vapours above in their endless journey across the world. On the wind the scent of lemon grass drifted and forgetting herself and her task for a while she wandered through the meadows in which the grass had grown into an ocean.

'_And all about the starlit sky,  
The howling painful weeping,  
Will wash upon the salted waters,  
Where the maidens sail a weeping.'_

Humming the childhood rhyme her mother sang when she felt lost, Eruanna sat down in the long green shoots; trailing her fingers through the fawner and watching the small beetles scurry about their business.  
"What important task does an insect have that drives them to march miles?" she pondered out loud, "What could be so great in meaning that every moment is dedicated to its completion?" It seemed everything knew it had a purpose and knew how to for fill it. Once she felt she had a purpose but sitting in the long grass she felt so small and insignificant once more. Falling back into the long grass she watched the pluming grey whips dance in the faint cold light of the moon and saw the impossible size of her task.

When weeks had passed in a dizzy spell of little colour and no success Eruanna decided to search nearby villages for any signs of the unnatural. The first farming outlets consisted of large families of mortal men who had nothing to say other than there was an utter lack of rain and their crops where dying. After staying the night with one of the poorest families in exchange for haling their son of a severe fever, she took directions from a milkmaid to the nearest village with a tavern. Weeks without decent liquor had started to make her edgy and her emotions riled.

On the dirt track down to the village of Merisil, Eruanna saw little save for the bird traps used to catch rooks handing from trees. The victims of such traps hung half shredded in their snares. Stomach churning wildly, Eruanna looked down at the yellowed ground to avoid the cold black orbs of the shredded mess of birds that swayed like wind chimes in the crackling breeze. The occasional _Caw, caw… caw _like rusted nails on stone from a dying crow send ice vibrating down her spine.

At noon the village clocks ticked away and Eruanna wandered cautiously in through the gates that hung rampantly of their hinges. Feet crunching under the rubble, she hurried through the outskirts seeking life of any description. As the centre of the community drew near singing broke out along with a high pitched wail. Hidden in the darkened alley, Eruanna viewed a scene that filled her with cold dread. A great pyre surrounded by women wearing dark colours, some wailing others singing and some silent. Taking in a deep breath and cementing the wall that held back the darker memories she calmly walked over to the nearest widow.

"Forgive me; I am new to this village… what has claimed the lives of so many good men?"

With cold dead eyes the woman turned and replied: "A woman came here not but two days before you and left a man in our good masters keeping. Along with the man many gold pieces which the master of this village shared amongst our kinsmen. The gold made our husbands turn upon one another… I never saw such hatred in my husband's eyes…" With a loud wail the woman turned away and Eruanna began to weave her way through the crowd to escape when a frail bony hand grabbed her wrist.

"You are the one they call Shade? You are the one who seeks her brother Shadow who lies sleeping in the master's house?"

"I might be… tell me who you are and what you want of me." The shrunken face and cobweb like hair bowed slowly.

"I am only a frail woman who knows what you really are but I want you to kill the one who brought about this chaos. I have something of hers to give to you that will aid you finding her… I believe she is no longer in this world… Your brother waits for you inside." Snatching her hand away she took the locket from the woman and fled to the house in which her brother was supposed to be staying.

Once the large wooden doors shut behind her, Eruanna allowed her memories to seep through and she retched up her guts over the plush red carpet. Laughter poured into the large hall and she glanced up to the top of the stairwell. Wrapped in a blanket and covered in scars, her brother stood grinning as she staggered around wildly.

"Sister, are you quite well or do you need my assistance?"

Glowering up at the smug face she composed herself before opening her palm to inspect the necklace. Unsure of what to make of it she pocketed it and stumbled up the flight of steps into a grand chamber of carved wood. On the floor papers were scattered in disarray, jars and bottles lined the shelves and incantations where scrawled across the chestnut walls. Devae seated himself in a tattered armchair and held out his hand expectantly. Frowning she picked up a piece of paper at her feet and gave it to him.

"Magic Devae? I thought you were above such low forms of warfare."

"It's not warfare. It's a tracking spell that takes you to the location of the one you are hunting only I need you to cast it, I am not strong enough and you have Sedero's locket."

"And if I will not…"

"You will. You will because you want her dead just as much as I do and I know how far my little sister will go to get what she wants. Now, the locket Eruanna."

"What is the cost of such magic Devae? A few dead rats or something more?"

"A few bad years of crops I suppose but no immediate dead. Now cast the spell."

Taking the pages off her sibling once more she read through the list of ingredients already laid bare on the table beside her brother. Every instinct told her to run; to find a different way but instead she ignored her thousand year old promise to herself never to use magic unless in great need and began to chant. Holding the pendant over the flame the wall opposite tor open and her twin grinned at her. As an afterthought she bound her magic to her enemies to make her easier to follow then followed the shrinking figure of Devae through the porthole.

* * *

**Legolas**

Having ridden miles to Gondor days before Legolas had expected his senses to be dulled somewhat by weariness but that day the shadow of unrest followed him like a plague of rodents. Now, standing alone in the sweetly scented gardens that where for the kings use only (with the exception of a few close friends) he trailed his fingers over the white lily blossoms until a sudden bang in the distance disturbed his tranquil state. Frowning he strained his eyes to the south to glimpse a dark green flash before the sky once more turned blue. Had the war already begun? Pacing backwards and forwards as a new feeling disrupted the calm he had previously been feeling he caught the attention of Aragorn who smiled gently before rising to his feet. This new feeling was once of a tight sharp pain in his chest along with a hollow sense that he had lost something dear to him but he did not understand why.

The king of Gondor waited patiently for him to approach and though he still looked remarkably young, Legolas's keen eyes detected the hint of care worn wrinkles round his eyes and the slight glint of silver in his dark hair.

"You look troubled Legolas or is this your natural look now you are wed to a Naira?" The king's remark would have often sparked a heated discussion on whether or not there was reason to be troubled in marriage. Today was not such a day.

"Nay it is not my choice of wife that troubles me as I have often said in the past. It is her choices now that make me uneasy. This war she is so keen on fighting in cannot end well for any of her kin, I fear it will be the ruin of her race."

The lines on the man's face deepened as he thought. "I have known Eruanna to be reckless but always with good reason but this is not what troubles you really; I know the look upon your face for I have seen it before. What truly ails you Legolas?"

"I fear I have lost her. I can lo longer feel her in this world as I once did. Aragorn, I believe she is in a different world to us now."

* * *

_Bit of a longer chapter after the last one (Yay) Sorry for the long wait, things are so hectic at the moment (hang in there...I will finish this story) Thank you so much for reading so far, things are going to get a lot more interesting (finally!)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Eruanna**

Waking in sweltering heat in what seemed to be a dark alleyway she looked round for her brother. Eventually she called out to him hoping that he was merely round the corner but no answer came back. Climbing to her feet she ran her fingers over the stone that crumble slightly at her touch. Stumbling forwards the wound her way down the shallow streets straining her ears for any sound. Eventually the chatter of people began to echo down the paths and she followed the noise, bursting into the scorching light of day.

Blinking hard, Eruanna looked around her. Men and women milled about a market, all dressed in strange and foreign clothing. Several solders walked by, their armour of red and clod glinted in the sun while the red plumes on their helmets set them apart from the long robes of the people around them. In every direction people walked. Spinning round in circles as the crowds pulled her away from the safety of the alley. Falling to her knees, Eruanna crawled through the mass of ankles and under a stall nearby. Crawling up the other side she met with the owners furrowed brow and backed away. The man was having none of it.

"What do you think you are doing? You would dare to steal from the greatest fishmonger in Rome would you?"

_Rome._ Eruanna began to question the reality of her situation. The city of Rome but a story that her father had told her as a child, a great empire that had never been defeated and was ruled fairly by many men.

"What year is this?" she asked the man finally. Surprised though he seemed he began to laugh and she reached slowly for her blade. Finally the man took in her clothing and his laughter halted.

"The year is 81 AD and we are under the rein of Domitian."

_So, we are the age of brutality…how quaint. _Staring round the bustling city she handed a gold coin to the man and hurried back into the dark passages before sinking down on a door step, running her hands though her hair as she desperately tried to figure out what to do. Now sitting in the shade of the burning sun she questioned her brother and all he had said. If she had ended up in some old book or someone's story she could see no way out, wishing her brother was with her to be the voice of reason she let her chin rest on her knees sighing.

"Had I not been so willing and had questioned him more. Why isn't he here?" Behind her, the door clicked and she looked up to see a small boy staring at her. Glowering darkly at the child a small whimper escaped its lips and the child slammed the door once more. A few moments later a woman appeared at the window and frowning, vanished. Turning back to her self-pity, Eruanna did not see or hear the door click a second time until a sharp object was jabbed into her back.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Thinking fast Eruanna answered that she needed shelter and a job, explaining that she had only just arrived in the city and had no prior knowledge of the laws and needed guidance and had been sent by a merchant to the doorstep on which she now sat. The master of the house finally lowered his spear and invited her in for more questioning.

**Aragorn**

Aragorn would have liked to have been more of a comfort to Legolas but there were more pressing matters to be had. After offering what soothing words he could, he reluctantly left the elf staring mournfully out at the darkening horizon as a thunder storm set in. Though he would not say it to his friends face, they were safer when Eruanna was far away. Entering the council chamber at last he noticed the usual councillors bustling around alongside farmers who were seeking shelter from the oncoming war. Reports had been coming in for months that dark shapes lurked in the alleys and slaughtered anyone who came too near. Other news was that more Naira had been spotted in large numbers and they had been raiding settlements in broad day.

Reluctant to attend his duties as king though he was; Aragorn seated himself on the throne and listened to every complaint and argument that his people had to offer. Some farmers begged shelter in the city from the danger of the oncoming tide while others demanded that he march on the Narian city and settle the injustices done to his people. To the former he was glad to accept but to the latter he forcedly argued it unwise.

Later that evening he sat with his children surrounding him. Whilst reading the latest story the youngest had found, Aragorn was alerted to the air suddenly dropping its warmth and his breath becoming visible. Reaching steadily for his sword he left his children by the fireside and hurried to find Legolas.

**Legolas**

With keen eyes staring out over the city walls, Legolas gazed at the oncoming blackness that came like a wave, tumbling and turning violently in its pursuit of life. Candles where blown out and doors bolted but he found himself incapable of moving. From the tidal storm that threatened to engulf the city a demonic creature rose and tore towards him. A high pitch wail rang out through his ears and the empty face of a woman drew level with his before a cold impact hit him in the chest. To the right of him white light flared up and the cloud below turned away, howling furiously. Squinting and shielding his eyes he saw that the white light came from a child. A law chant poured from the boys lips, stumbling to his feet his eyes met with Aragorn's as they both wondered at the child. Eventually the chanting stopped and allowing curiosity to claim him, Legolas went over.

"Termoree sends its greetings prince Legolas, husband to our beloved Eruanna. We come in aid of this war and to protect our future queen on her return to this realm."

"Eruanna…where is she?" Aragorn's voice projected his thoughts perfectly and the child smiled and neatly bowed.

"I understand that my lady Eruanna is far from here and in a different world but she is well for now. I believe disorientated for the time, she still has much to learn and understand."

What could he possibly mean by that? Legolas studied the creature silently while Aragorn questioned him more on the aid they were to receive. Nothing the boy could say interested Legolas in the slightest and so he left his friend in conversation with the stranger and wandered down the paths to the library; hoping to learn more or decipher the meaning behind his wife's disappearance.

**Eruanna**

"Where have you come from?" The man in front of her was tall and middle aged. Dressed in a fine linen cloth that draped its way over his shoulders he seemed to be the head of the house. The child who she had met on the door was chubby, and sat shovelling his face with strange foods that smelt foul and could only be appetizing if blindfolded. The wife of the man was perched at the end of the table. Dark shadows enslaved the pretty topaz eyes and what should have been golden locks where dusty and grey from overworking.

"Termoree." Eruanna replied, holding her head with as much dignity she could when food was being splattered down her tunic.

"I do not believe I have heard of such a place" was the woman's interjection as she attempted to mop up gravy that spilled across the table. Gritting her teeth, Eruanna smiled and told her it was a long way off and would not be conquered by anyone for some time. Quizzical looks between the family members where then exchanged and the boy, through a mouthful of pie began to ask a torrent of questions regarding her appearance which both of his parents had scrupulously been trying to avoid.

"Why are you dressed like that… and why are your eyes that colour? Are you a demon or are you a gladiator? What's that crest on your armour? You must be a spy. Mama, she's a spy."

"I am none of the things you accuse me of. My name is Eris and I am the daughter of King Amaranth. I came here entirely by accident and do not understand the references you speak of, only that I need shelter and food until I find my brother. I also know you need to learn some manners and close your mouth when you eat. I would have been flogged if I spoke to a guest in such a manner."

The child squawked his disapproval at this insult and his mother hurried to his side to sooth him whilst his father smiled his delight at his son finally being put in his place. Watching the retreating figures of the man and woman, Eruanna sent her sights on the imp that glowered dangerously at her. Eruanna growled softly and the boy snatched up a knife. Feeling the tingle in her spine she allowed the feathers to tear though her skin, droplets of blood splattering the ground and she bared her fangs. Floundering like a fish the boy opened his mouth to squeak but no sound escaped him. Leaning over the table she snatched up a handful of fat and brought his face up to hers.

"Listen cretin. I would love to eat you right now but I have more important things at hand such as saving your entire revolting species from total inhalation but once I've done that I will come back and you will have learnt some manners or I will back you extra crispy and enjoy you even if it goes against an oath I swore years ago, savvy?" The child whimpers and nodded and she released him before changing back to a more human form for the arrival of his father.

"We can offer you a home and a small wage for a short while" the man stated, "If you will do the house chores, care for my son and wife while I work and fetch things that I require."

"I would be honoured to aid you where I can, I thank you." Beside her the child opened his mouth; she squeezed his shoulder roughly as a warning. The woman led her into a dark room with a small bed and basin and let her change into more appropriate clothes.

_Eruanna: Hush little traitor, cover your tracks,  
I'm on the trail, gonna get you back._

_Remember little traitor to watch where you go,  
Remember little traitor, I taught you what you know._

_Sidero: March little soldier, Think it through  
Run little soldier or I'll eat you._

_Eruanna: Run little girl, don't make a sound,  
I'll be the one to put your corpse in the ground._

_Run little traitor, remember my vow.  
You will regret what you did now._

_Oops little traitor, you left a mark.  
I'm going to hunt you through the dark.  
Hush little traitor I'm on your trail._

_Sidero: Silence witch or ill eat you entrails._

_Eruanna Shh frightened traitor, your will is torn,  
You're going to wish you'd never been born.  
At last little traitor don't make a sound._

_Eruanna's here, gonna kill you now._


End file.
